


Within the Shadows and Song

by KissMeFatality



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor: Dark
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 54,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMeFatality/pseuds/KissMeFatality
Summary: They say only during the full and new moon one could hear the sorrow filled song of a maiden echoing in the night. The pain of betrayal by her lover and lies told from her family coursing through the notes.Yet, he could still feel her caress his skin as the day they first laid together. He could still feel the joy when he placed the ring upon her hand on their wedding day. He could still feel the slip of the same ring as she fell into the Abyss. It was his mistake. A mistake that let the palace fall without the constant joyous echoes of its Songtress of the Night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Good day all! This is a snippet of a story I have had in my head for quite some time. It has been years since I have written anything so pardon the mistakes. The time line for this take place just after Thor:Ragnarok. As I personally had this story in the works before Infinity War, the major arcs in the story and certain events will not occur in this. The story will start with the jump ship having made their way to Midgard and the Asgardians and such have settled in minorly. Please enjoy so far and let me know if you all would like for me to continue.  
> \--KissMeFatality.

Asgard – Two-Hundred Years ago

 

“Stall him? And why would I do such a thing for you?”

“Because whom else is better than you?”

“Why not yourself?”

“You are much more entertaining.”

“But if I’m doing this you won’t be able to watch when I—”

“Enough!” Large smooth hands grasping lithe shoulders holding their owner still, “Just please, you know you’re better at holding him than I.”

His green eyes twinkling in delight at the thoughts running through his mind, eagerly awaiting her reply to him. Night kissed lip parted allowing a sigh to pass through as moon painted hands ran through floor length English Violet curtains. Point tipped ear peaked through small breaks in the curtains.

“I wonder sometimes how Thor has put up with your pranks all this time. Seriously, darling.”

“Please, they are mere fun and you love them just as well.”

“Mm.”

Thin arms crossed over her plump bosom moving slightly at the intake and exhale of air in her chest.

“Fine,” A grin laced its way upon Loki’s face, “but I want it in my room after this.” His grin fell to confusion.

“You must know that I can’t—”

“Either have it or it’ll be you I stall for Thor.”

“Not fair”

“And I stalling Thor is fair?”

Loki released her shoulders allowed his own to slump slightly while a content smile slipped onto his features. He shook his head, right hand flittering through his raven locks.

“No but when are you ever fair, Love?”

Cheerful laughter rang out from the lithe woman, white teeth reflected the sun’s bright light as her voice rang out. Her eyes covered by a black ribbon darting to meet the God of Mischief’s own green orbs.

Wind picked up moving their hair in gentle caresses. Nodding, the woman waved her left hand dismissively at the Prince as a stray tear of joy fell from under the ribbon.

“You are most certainly correct my dear Trickster. I will aid you. This will be a nice get back for him having picked me up in the middle of dinner last night.”

“Oh, that was lovely.”

“Shut up, Lie-Smith.” A light punch to his chest as she walked pass the Prince toward the solid shadow casted by the castle’s wall. Her steps laced with small clinks when connecting the stone path. Movements fluid with subtle sensuality. The inky black of the shadow rippled as she stepped upon it, licking at her heels with each step.

Loki’s body turned, his eyes following her movements, ever curious of how the shadows moved around her, molded to her. The shadows never failed to head to her command, coming to life in her presence. Forming into a shield or weapon for battle, a home for her to rest. Loki kept his gaze upon the maiden as she turned her head over her left shoulder to gaze at him with a wicked grin.

“I’ll give you ten minutes”

With that she sank into the liquid shadows. Once her image was out of view the shadow froze as though they were never alive.

Loki stood for another moment before heading off on his mission. Ten minutes would be plenty of time to cause the mayhem he had planned for Thor, plenty of time.

 

Present Day – Stark Tower – Communal Area.

  Soft rhythmed swishes of paper turning flitter around the room. Silence being a rare commodity in the tower of which Loki relished in. It was not every day that they allowed him to freely be left to his devices within the tower, even Thor tailing after the team to aid on the mission located somewhere in the western portion of the country. The only member of the World’s Mightiest Heroes that remained behind was the doctor stating he had something else that needed his attention to which Loki had no desire to know what that something was.

 “Loki”

  The timid voice of the doctor rang across the shared lounge catching the slight attention of the Trickster. Titling his head ever so slightly in a gesture of acknowledgement towards the source of the voice. Very few of the Avengers regarded him in such pleasantries as Doctor Banner even after the few months of being confined to the Tower after his arrival with Thor and the other Asgardians.

“Banner.”

“Would you like anything to eat? I’m going to fix something myself.”

 Loki shook his head returning to his marked placed within the book he held. Of the mortals he was burdened with occupying the same space, Doctor Banner had become a fairly pleasant creature that kept to himself with little needless chatter unlike the Man of Iron and Thor. He could hear the minor clinks of utensils in use within the kitchen.

 Glancing from his text to the large open windows, Loki sighed realizing the sun was beginning to fall into the evening hours. The team would be back within a few hours cutting his serene silence short for the day. Loki stood closing his book in hand making his way toward the elevator wanting nothing more to be away from the vicinity when the others arrived.

Making his way past the kitchen his footsteps froze. The tingle of magic flittering through the air towards the kitchen. A wearily familiar but not forgotten signature in its presence, one he had not forgotten even in the centuries that had passed.

“Oh! Hello, Mai!”

Loki’s shoulders flinched at the all too familiar name, his curiosity eagerly wanting to answer the question his heart had. He willed his body to turn taking long strides to the kitchen, the uncertainty in his eyes masked with irritation.

“Here’s the strawberries for her.”

The sight before caused his chest to tighten, mind clenching in painful recognition of the creature that sat upon the dining table before the Doctor. A small solid black fox shaped creature with glowing silver eyes stared at the doctor as its tail wrapped around a plastic container of strawberries. The creature turned to the Trickster with its eyes widening at its own recognition.

“Mai?” Banner questioned.

Mai turned to fully face the god standing still at the entry way to the kitchen. Its back arching in anger as horrid hissing came from its jaws before both it and the strawberries melted into a small black portal below.

“Wait!”

Before he could stop himself, Loki stepped forward in two long strides with an out stretched hand to where Mai once stood grasping the empty space above the dining table. Anger began to boil in him, his hand gripping into a tight fist as he glared at the table.

“Uh, Loki?”

Banner spoke quietly trying to understand the scene before him. He did not know much of the creature named Mai other than that it was a messenger for another ghost like member of their team. He hardly ever spoke to their other member other than the small messages or requests the creature brought to them.  Banner shifted uncomfortably as the air around Loki seemed to suddenly drop in temperature yet the anger rolled off of him in small waves.

“Where is she?”

“What?”

“Where is she?”

Loki turned toward Banner, his eyes harden in cold anger towards the Doctor. Anxious and confused thoughts ran rampant in his mind after having seen the creature he knew all too well. Questioning why it was here in the tower, why the doctor was so familiar with it. Most of all, _why was she alive?_

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Asgard – Five Hundred Years Ago – Palace Library

 

“Loki! I swear to the Norns if you do not stop these ridiculous illusions; I will trap your shadow for a week!”

Tingles of magic roamed around, slithering between books and book cases alike. The familiar cold prickles of his magic ghosting upon her bare flesh. Small glitters of gold flickered throughout the vaulted room as emerald snakes ran over the floor below her feet.

“For the love of Hel. Loki--!”

Her voice cut short as her left calf felt the soft leathery scales of one of the said serpents wrapping itself around her. Pale shoulders tensing at the sensation, her leg hastily kicking off the creature while goose bumps travelled up her arms.

A low chuckle began to echo through the room, its owner hidden amongst the literature.

“Come now, Love. You know I would never let them hurt you. They’re just as you said, illusions.”

Loki stepped out from behind one of the bookcases that sat the furthest into the room. The shadow it casted illuminated slightly by the setting sun the open balcony behind it allowed.

“Says the Trickster who’s snake bit me a fort night ago.”

“Well you are too delicious to ignore.”

Mischief twinkling in his emerald orbs while his legs led him to her still tense body. His hands grasping her own pulling them up into a feathered kiss upon her knuckles. A grin spreading across his face when her shoulders relaxed at the familiar gesture.

“So says the Trickster.”

Loki’s eye widened at the sudden voice behind him, his body swiftly turning to face behind him with his hands holding his daggers. The serpents vanishing in a collective golden glitter as his arms dropped slightly at the empty air before him. Confusion making itself apparent on his brow. Soft giggles and cool breaths brushed pass his ears causing his stance to relax.

“Really, Loki? When will you ever not fall for that?”

Her voice danced from one wall to the next. Loki tilted his head trying to pick out the area she resided in having noticed she was no longer behind him. The sound reverberating amongst the books as she continued to giggle.

“I must say, you’ve gotten better at copying others.”

“You think so? I believe that was the best vocal impression of that ghastly guard from Vanaheim I’ve done so far.”

“Indeed, it is.”

Loki stepped forward into the room allowing his eyes to roam each mass of shadows he could see. Excitement slowly tangling through his heart at their game of magic. He sent out a small offering of his magic trying to entice her own to capture it.

Suddenly a yelp escaped his throat at the sudden weight upon his shoulders. Quickly he attempted to grasp the entity upon him but felt no solid mass. Instead a bundle of warm liquid magic encased his hands before vanishing. Panting slightly from the startle, Loki scanned the room searching for the thing.

“My, my, I think that is one of the few times I’ve gotten you, Darling.”

Loki turned to his left seeing her walk out from the shadows between the book cases. Upon her shoulders was a small slim creature, something akin to a fox but held no defining features other than its bright silver eyes.

“What in the world is that?!”

He took tentative steps toward the duo unsure of the creature’s presence. Never having seen such a thing, his curiosity began to smolder in his gaze. It was alive but surely not in the sense of an actual animal yet it held an intelligence behind the eyes.

The violet haired woman smiled and turned her gaze to him though he couldn’t be certain as he had never seen the orbs behind her ribbon. She held out her hand to him in an invitation for his own. Loki placed his right hand into her mirrored one letting the cool but warm skin prickle his nerves. The creature moved from its place upon her should down the arm in a fluidity all too familiar to him. It appeared to sniff at their intertwined hands. Loki gazed warily at the creature being sure to remain still less something harmful occurred.

“Loki, you know how I have told you that the shadows live, correct?”

“Correct.”

“Then please meet Mai. She is a creature gifted to me by the shadows.”

__

Present Day – Stark Tower- Kitchen

“Where _is she”_

Loki hissed out his question once more, his body stepping close to the Doctor. Though his eyes held a fury in them, his own heart thrummed against his sternum fearing the answer.

“Mai? She just comes and goes at random times.”

“No, where is her master?”

“Master?”

A low growl fell from his lips as his fist connected with the wall beside him causing the Doctor to jump slightly.

“The own who that creature returned to. Where. Is. She?”

Loki pulled his fist from the wall, small fragments falling away having embedded themselves into his fist leaving their dent of a home. The air fell thick between the two. Both staring at one another yet none made a move.

“Doctor Banner, the team will be arriving ahead of schedule in one hour.”

Breaking the momentary silence between them, Friday spoke from above.

“Thank you, Friday.”

“Certainly, sir.”

Bruce sighed as his hands fell to his sides looking over Loki. He himself wasn’t sure why the sudden change in demeanor of the God but it certainly wasn’t something that he had seen in a while.

“I don’t know, Loki. I only give her strawberries and that’s it. I’ve never seen who her owner is, she’s just kind of…here? I would ask Tony if he knows anything if you really need to know.”

Bruce spoke with an even calm, not wanting to irritate the God anymore. He truly had no idea who this person was to him but it obviously meant something to have ruffled his feathers to this extent. The one time he had even laid eyes on the team member was a fleeting moment in their early days when Fury had summoned her for a private meeting. She had no visible features or skin upon her besides the armor she wore that day.

“Ridiculous. How do you not know where that creature ventures to?!”

Loki turned away the from Bruce bending down to grasp the momentarily forgotten book from the floor. His legs made quick work of taking him to the elevator to his floor as his mind ran rampant. He didn’t, couldn’t understand why now Mai would appear. Could she not feel him here within the Tower? If she was here then why hadn’t she come to him in these months?

The doors opened allowing him entrance to the elevator, Loki crossed his arms over his chest leaning against the back wall attempting to regain some sense of calm. He could feel his magic coiling around him reacting to the sudden familiar taste of her magic. Even his own magic was anxious at meeting its missing partner completely.

A soft ding broke him from his thoughts as the elevator opened its door to his floor. Stepping over the threshold, Loki quickly made his way down the hall to halt in front of his door. Again, the subtle familiar magic flittered before him making his skin tighten and heart beat race. On the floor just before his door sat the same creature he saw moments ago only this time while its eyes still held a fury behind them; its jaws were clasped around a small piece of paper. The creature held its gaze to him, neither blinking or looking away from him. The silver eyes reminding him of the all too familiar orbs she herself possessed.

Stepping closer to Mai, Loki kept his face aloof less the creature report back to its owner the wrong information. He wanted to tell himself that this was just a ploy. A horrid reminder of his mistake that someone, anyone, was playing on him. Yet the magic in the air around the air couldn’t lie to his own.

Mai kept its seated position upon the floor tilting its head upwards allowing the Trickster to grasp the paper from it. Soon as the paper left its jaws, Mai melted into the same black portal Loki saw moments ago in the Kitchen with the Doctor. Straightening his back from the bent position, Loki flipped the small card like paper over. Elegant cursive written in their native Asgardian language met his curious gaze.

“Search for me never, Laufeyson.”

The message vanished in a shimmer of deep violet, one of the signature colors of hers. The message scrapping jagged marks across his heart. Not search for her? How could she demand such a thing? Let alone expect him to acknowledge and respect it? He would do no such thing knowing that she lived somewhere in this blasted Tower. He would pursue her across the realm if it meant he would feel her, see her once more.

“No. I will do no such thing you hear me.” Loki looked down the hall searching for the maiden he knew would be listening. He eyed the small shadows that littered the hallway knowing she was observing him through them. “I will find you.”

Without hesitation he opened the door to his room slamming the steel slab behind him. The sound reverberating through the hall and in his quarters. Small trinkets and books he found interesting shook at the force. His hands running through his hair as his pacing began. Time passed with little concern to Loki, he couldn’t stop the thoughts coursing through his mind. She was here, in the Tower. He couldn’t understand it. She fell from Rainbow Bridge. He knew she did. He has seen it with his own eyes and felt it with his own hand. If he had just held tighter onto her she wouldn’t have fallen leaving only her wedding ring behind in his grasp.

Loki paused his pacing in his room, his left hand coming to his chest just below his collar bone. A small shimmer of gold and green revealed a small slim golden ring laced with three small bright emeralds. The ring sitting comfortably on a golden chain he had enchanted to never unclasp unless it be his or her fingers. Frustration and fear mixed with his magic as small green mists formed around him. Releasing an anger filled scream, his magic pulsed shoving the items in his room against the walls. Fragile trinkets shattering, books scattering around him while his legs failed him allowing his body to crumple to its knees. A quiet sob coming forth from him, both joyous to know she was alive but sadden that she did not want to see him.

-

-

\-- Present Day – Stark Tower – Communal Area

The team had arrived at the tower each member having gone to their room to cleanse and change before returning to the lounge area. Tony having already poured a glass of whiskey before any of them had entered the room.

“Really, Tony? Already” America’s Golden boy, Steve Rogers spoke sporting a pair of jeans and a simple grey T-shirt settling himself on the closest couch to the elevator.

“Don’t judge me, Cap. You didn’t have your suit get charred to a crisp and now have to spend the night fixing, do you? No, didn’t think so.”

Tony pointed an accusatory finger while holding his glass in the same hand. Steve shook his hand at the billionaire while the others filtered in from the elevator. Natasha coming in with Clint and Thor in tow.

“Brother Stark! You receive medical attention from the Doctor yet?”

Thor’s booming voice range clear across the lounge from the lift to Tony whom leaned against his beloved bar. He sat down easily upon an identical couch next to the one Steve lounge upon after crossing after making his way to them.  Natasha and Clint settled next to the Captain not wanting to be crushed by the size of Thor though they were used to his presence again after a month of the loud Asgardian living in the tower.

“No No, Brucie here didn’t need to patch up this beautiful face.”

Tony waved leisurely making his way over to another couch that sat across some Thor with a small coffee table nestled in the middle. Bruce walked in from the kitchen having finished cleaning the dishes he used to make him a small meal before the team arrived.

“Tony, not even with the greatest medical teams in the world could fix that disaster.” Bruce spoke back casually settling himself next to Thor whom placed his hammer upon the coffee table in front of them.

“Oh now that was just ru—”

Tony’s retort cut short as the muffled angered scream fell from the ceiling above. All of them looking upwards at the unfamiliar sounds that echoed slightly. Thor stood quickly grabbing Mjolnir making his way towards the elevator, concern evident on his face.

“What the hell was that?” Clint was the first to speak before sitting up from his languid posture.

“I don’t know. Mai was here earlier and got him into a mood. Something about it made him probably the angriest I’ve seen of him here.” Bruce gave a confused look towards the team not being fazed by the sudden outburst from the God a few levels above.

“What name did you say?” Thor froze in recognition of the name. Not once in his times of being in the tower had he ever heard that name let alone see anyone yet memories still came forth in within his conscious mind. He was not sure how common of a name ‘Mai’ was here on Midgard but he knew on being that held it that could cause the reaction he heard from his brother. Even his own heart tightened at the thought of his sister potentially being alive.

“Mai? You know the small little black thing that loves strawberries for reason but only ever shows up one in a Blue-moon?” Tony spoke casually as if the information was common knowledge amongst the team causing Thor turn back towards the sitting group. He lowered his hammer staring at the Man of Iron as his brows creased.

“No, I have never seen that creature here. Has it been here this whole time?”

  
“Kind of. She just shows up with random requests to Tony or asking for a box of strawberries and then melts into the weird black hole. Tony has tried to get her to stay so we could study how she does it but she never stays for more than a few minutes.” Bruce spoke shrugging but concern etched into his statements over the worry on Thor’s face. “Why? Do you know her, Thor?”

Thor walked back the couch he sat at, standing behind it his face grim at the memory that came forth.

“Yes. I know her well. Tell me Man of Iron, do you know whom the creature belongs to?”

“Yeah, Velora though she’s not the most social butterfly and that’s saying something compared to Natasha.”

“Hey!” The blonde quipped glaring at the billionaire who took a swig of his drink finishing off the last bit of it. Her arms crossed over her chest in minor irritation. Natasha turned her attention toward the Thunder God eyeing his posture and expression recognizing it as feature of a person whom has mourned. The assassin’s eyes watching Thor’s should slouch and his grip tightened upon Mjolnir.

“You know Velora, don’t you, Thor.” Natasha’s voice calm but firm.

“Very much but not as much as Loki does.”

“Woah woah wait, Loki knows Velora? How?” Tony sat forward intrigued at the news. Minor disbelief in his eyes but his gut was not surprised in the least. He knew Velora from then Fury first introduced her to him requesting a room be given to her. Though she was hardly ever in the tower as far as he knew. Either she was in the music room or her bedroom but no one ever saw her roaming the tower without purpose.

Thor sighed looking at the team. His eye glassing over slightly as the realization that the scream he heard wasn’t of nothing but anger rather anguish. Though he has not seen the creature, if Loki had seen her and felt her then he would know whether it was truly her or a cruel lie.

“Yes. Very much so. Velora was—”

“She was my wife.”

Startled, the team turned to the elevator realizing the God of Mischief and Lies had been listening the entire time. His lax body leaning against the closed metal doors with arm crossed upon his chest in a loose grip. Thor quickly made his way to him, his eyes silently questioning him.

“She lives?”

Loki gave a cold chuckle, a stiff smirk gracing his face.

“She lives.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day everyone! Thank you everyone for the Kudos and Bookmarks! I really appreciate and am very happy so many like this story.   
> For reference, when creating this story I have a few imagines I pulled from. I have placed links here for Velora's Armor and physically appearance. The works belong to their respectful authors. 
> 
> Armor:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/530017449870345317/  
> http://beebichu.blogspot.com/2013/01/how-to-make-skyrim-armor-nightingale.html?m=1
> 
> Appearance:  
> https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=P1uYfykM&id=C465DE1456C7751E9F98168FFB462A702667DDD5&thid=OIP.P1uYfykMUO7SAP__W53LUQHaO0&q=dark+elf+anime+girl&simid=608020728314921252&selectedIndex=19&ajaxhist=0
> 
> Thank for reading and please enjoy. I will slowly be trying to make these longer chapters but uploads will be slow.

Present Day – Stark Tower- Communal Area

_ “She lives.”  _

Thor stared at his brother. His back stiff and brow creased at the aloof calm nature of Loki. His blue eye running over him trying to find any sign of the sorrow they all heard before. Loki strolled over to the group keeping his gait elegant and precise in his steps. His emerald eyes glancing to each member of the group taking in their expressions at the now known fact of his marriage. 

“Wait, How the hell are you married, Reindeer Games? There’s no way!”

Stark was the first to quip out his comment on the now exposed fact. His brows raising to crease his forehead, eyes running over the God.  

“I beg your pardon, I was married for centuries before you were even born mortal.” 

Loki’s emerald orbs narrowed towards the man of iron, his arm folding in front of his chest straightening his back against the comment towards him. 

“But to Velora? Seriously?” Tony stood making his way back to his beloved bar. He grasped the open bottle pouring more of the amber liquid into his glass while turning to lean his back against the bar. “Man, she must be hiding something under all that armor to be married to you.” 

“Watch your mouth, mortal.” Loki growled taking a step towards the Man of Iron as his arms fell to his sides. His hands gripping into fists wanting to smash the face of the billionaire for daring to insult her. The angered path he began halted at the pull on his shoulder from the large rough hand of Thor. The Trickster glanced at the hand holding his left shoulder. 

Natasha glanced at the angered God quickly noticing his rigid posture like that of an angry feline. The look in his eyes though they were outwardly angered, she could see the faint traces of pain he held behind the mask. The blonde bent forward leaning her elbows upon her thighs, chin held up by her slim hands.

“What do you mean by ‘was’, Loki” Her steady voice catching the attention of the Trickster causing his head to snap towards the assassin.  His eyes softening at the realization at the grammatical cue the blonde caught. A frown forming on his face as his emerald orbs turned their view towards the floor. Shrugging off Thor’s hand, Loki stepped away from the God of Thunder turning his body to face Natasha. 

“Oh, did she dump you like Santa’s toy sack on Christmas, Reindeer Games?” Tony quipped

“Tony!” Steve reprimanded the Man of Iron with his eyes glaring at the smug face. Though he may not be trusting of the Asgardian but the reaction he saw from Loki was enough to clearly see Velora meant something to the God. Enough to be quick to anger and defend her even without her present. The small flicker of respect he had given the God since he arrived with Thor months ago increased. 

Growling and slightly insulted, Loki shoved passed Thor giving no answer to the questions left hanging in the air around the group. His body poised but tense, his energy like that of an agitated feline making its escape. The soft thump of the elevator doors closing behind the God faintly echoed in the Communal Area leaving the team both mildly stunned and confused. Thor frowned with concern written clear as the stars upon Asgard at the state his brother was in. He knew through Loki’s irritation that Loki’s heart hadn’t faltered when it came to his wife, rather it cracked even more. 

“Brother Stark, that comment was uncalled for.” Thor turned to Tony, “She never left him willingly.” 

Tony’s eyebrow perked up at the information, “What do you mean by ‘willingly’?” He walked forward from the bar towards the couches, planting himself upon one of the open spots to look leisurely, directly at Thor. Tony had only fully seen Velora a few times, enough to count on one hand. She was a ghost that Fury would call upon for reasons even he could not find. Friday knew nothing of her other than when she graced the tower with her presence. Those times were fleeting at best unless be they in the music room he installed when she had approached him with the request, one of the few times he had seen her. 

Thor shook his head walking around back to the spot upon the couch he sat on before. Placing Mjolnir on the table before him Thor gazed at the hammer bringing forth the day he saw his brother fall apart. 

“Much like Loki, she too fell. She fell from the Rainbow bridge centuries ago.” His eyes squinted as the image fell to the forefront of his consciousness, “I do not know what transpired previously to it as I had only been watching from afar moments before she fell.” 

 

 

-Asgard – Two Hundred Years Ago – Rainbow Bridge- 

Thor could see the pair near the edge of the bridge, close enough to see clearly but far enough to give the couple privacy in their conversation. Though he could not hear the conversation their flailing hands animating their conversation clearly stated something unfriendly was occurring between the two. Flickers of green and purple magic floating between and around the two. 

He was not surprised, ever since his younger brother had made some mistake she never spoke to him or anyone. He himself had tried to converse with her to try and understand what happened but she stayed silent each time. She did not even converse with their mother anymore. He could only assume his Sister-in-law had silenced her voice to reprimand Loki. What he did Thor did not know other than Loki trying desperately to gain her forgiveness. 

He stood five meters away from the pair as he watched the two continue their dance. She stepping back and he stepping forward towards her. She kept shaking her head while her left hand pointed back towards the palace while Loki placed his right upon his chest. Thor kept watching the couple, suddenly realizing how close her steps were taking her to the edge, one of her heels already hooked over the edge. His body already walking a brisk pace towards them with a heavy weight filling his chest.  

Before he reached the two, he saw her body fall backwards towards the darkness below. Loki leaning forward grasping her left hand, her body pulling him towards the dark with her. Thor grasped the waist of his brother pulling him back from the edge with a force that threw his own body to the floor of bridge holding onto the frantic Sorcerer. 

“Velora!” Loki squirmed from his grip crawling frantically to his feet to the edge looking desperately into the abyss below. “Velora!” He stood, his green cape swishing as he went to take step over. Thor gripped his cape yanking him back. 

“Don’t, Loki!” 

“Let go, Thor!” 

“No, Loki! I’m not letting you go over.” 

“Damn it to Hel, Thor. I have to save her!” 

“She’s gone, Loki!” 

Thor rolled to his side using his knee as leverage to stand and stare at his brother. Horror and anguish falling over the face of the Trickster. Loki’s knees gave out from him hitting the hard, colorful glass below. His right hand held out in front of him opening to reveal the Velora’s wedding ring. Thor’s eyes widened at the jewelry Loki held before closing suddenly at the scream that erupted from the God of Mischief’s throat. He could have sworn that even his mother at the palace could hear her son cry out in anguish of losing his wife. 

 

 

Present Day – Stark Tower- Communal Area

 

Thor grimaced at the memory of the dreaded sound. Never had he heard a man give out such a scream, even in all the battles he’s been through nothing could compare to the sorrow that drenched his brother’s scream. 

“He spent days after looking for any sign that she would come back or a way for he to find her. He asked Heimdall daily if he could see her anywhere, even a flicker of her but not even Heimdall could find her.” 

“So she just disappeared?” Steve was the first to speak after the tale. 

“Yes. We all assumed she had perished somehow in the abyss for not even Loki could sense her any longer.” 

The group fell silent for a moment allowing the story to sink into their minds. Each of them giving themselves their own internal opinions of what it would be like to be the one to cause the death of their closest loved one. 

“Before that night, she was the one thing that Loki adored more than magic. Even our Mother could tell how much joy he had with her presence around.” Thor smiled remembering the soft gazes he would see his brother give her, “She was someone who could challenge him in wits and magic, keeping him on his toes as you Midgardians say.”

Leaning back into the couch, Thor rested his arm on the back of the couch looking to the ceiling above worrying about the thoughts the Trickster God was having. 

“Velora was the companion that Loki wanted and needed. They had their fair share of fights as any couple had but that night and the nights before then, I don’t know what happened.” 

He frowned trying to think back for a clue that may have evaded him yet that many years ago, the smaller details were not something he held onto. All could clearly remember was the palace was filled with her songs and laughter then suddenly the palace fell silent for no reason. The hall echoing a loneliness that anyone could hear and feel. 

“And so she disappeared and is now somehow alive, here, working with us?” 

Tony spoke up as his hand pointed to the group emoting his statement. He wasn’t surprised that she was alive considering Loki survived having fallen off it as well. 

“As it appears to be,” Thor nodded.

“But if she’s been here, why did she not try to contact Loki during the New York battle? Wouldn’t she had wanted to stop him or at least reach out to him maybe?” Natasha spoke up realizing that there was a great possibility that Velora was already on Earth before the incident. If she was Loki’s wife then why would she not want to stop him even as angry as she could have been. 

Thor sat silent for a moment taking in the question. He hadn’t thought of that fact before either during that time. He would have thought that maybe she would have known what Loki was doing was something unlike himself and come to try to knock sense in him. Perhaps though her anger at Loki ran far deeper than he imagined. “I…I don’t know. Perhaps she wasn’t here just yet?” 

“No, no. She was here. Fury knew about her ever before getting us together.” Tony quipped.

“Then I have no idea why. Her anger at him may run deeper than even I can imagine.” 

“Then Reindeer Games must have fucked up hard.”

“Language!” 

“Oh shush, Cap’.” 

 

Present Day- Sanctum- Library

Soft padded footsteps flittered over the air alerting the Library’s sole occupant to another’s. Book in her right hand, her pale left hand held out towards the floor allowing the creature to crawl up said arm. 

“Mmm? He will find me? I see…. Perhaps he will.” Her voice whispered to the familiar fox creature. Mai stared toward it’s master before pushing its muzzle against her exposed cheek. Velora smiled at the gesture, cold inky shadow warming her empty heart yet also leaving an aching. 

Closing her book, the maiden stood with Mai happily perched upon her shoulders. Velora glanced around the darken room, Doctor Strange having closed the curtains much to pleasure. Frowning, she looked down towards her left hand glancing at the ring finger with a faint red line that never seemed to fade completely. 

“I guess we are staying here for the length the kind Strange Doctor will allow us, Mai.” 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Present Day – Sanctum – Library

 Ruffled sounds of clothes moving echoed within the empty room. Every so often soft hollowed clicks would join the small orchestra. An empty sigh fell from Velora’s lips as her hand ran over both worn and new spines of literature feeling the material beneath her pads. The feeling bringing comfort to her heart as she walked through the book cases searching for new knowledge to devour. Yet the memories that followed the warmth she felt in her heart was over taken by the cold of her mind. The Trickster was back on Midgard, the one whom stole her heart centuries ago.

“Mmm? What is it Mai?”

    A soft nudging upon her right calf brought her mind to back to her surroundings. Tilting her head downwards she looked upon her companion taking in the agitated flickering of Mai’s tail. Habit taking over, Velora held her palm out inviting the creature to her shoulders. Scurrying up the appendage Mai settled her black body upon her mistress. She nuzzled Velora’s right cheek having sensed the conflicting emotions within her.

“I’m will be alright, Mai.”

   Velora gave a small fleck of a smile to the foxlike creature while petting the inky black body. Her voice never raising above a whisper to the creature knowing full well that she would hear her clearly. Velora turned making her way to the Library’s entrance knowing sooner than later she would need to converse with the Sorcerer Supreme about her lodgings. Opening the door, she made her way through the hallway looking for the shadow attached to the man.

  The relationship they had was something she couldn’t quite place. They were not a guest and host but not close enough to be companions. Friends perhaps and even then, that was more akin to a comfortable acquaintance with each other. He allowed a place to rest and free reign of the Library to her and in return she allowed him to study her shadow manipulations and assisted in spells if requested.

  Reaching his office Velora rapped her knuckles against the wood waiting for his permission to enter.

“Enter.”

  She stepped through the threshold leaving the door open behind her.

“Do you ever close doors behind you?”

  She tilted her head slightly as her shoulders shrugged. Gracefully she sat upon one of the plush office chairs situated in front of his desk, crossing her slim legs at her knees. Velora placed her arm on the left arm rest, resting her head in the palm of her hand. She stared at the darkened, slightly blurred image of the man before her through her ribbon.

  Doctor Strange eyed her raising an eye brow in question to the maiden. She never spoke to him directly. While at first it was a bit of hassle to deal with, their communications came to a silent understanding between the two.

“Let me guess, the Asgardian?”

  She nodded.

“What is it that you want to do then?”

  She continued to the stare at him as far as he could tell. Mai however hissed at the mentioning of the Trickster God. Velora lifted a hand to calm the small beast.

“Ah. You’re not fond of him, are you?”

  Strange intertwined his hands upon his lap. A small smirk upon his lips at the idea that she did not like the villain being within the city once again. He knew litter of her personally other than that she came from a place she called the Abyss. What she meant by that he didn’t know but could only assume that where she original lived was a place she wanted nothing to do with.

  Velora nodded in answer. She smiled a moment below summoning a small pad of paper and a quill. Words appearing quickly in smooth cursive.

“ _If it would not inconvenience you, I would request that you allow Mai and I to lodge here for longer till I can find other lodgings.”_

“That is fine as long as you help with cataloguing the scrolls and tomes as usual.”

“ _That is fine with I. May I make one more request?”_

“What is it?”

  Velora shifted in her seat, sitting up to straighten her back.

“ _Please do not allow the God of Mischief and Lies to enter here while I am present. He knows I am here on Midgard. However, I wish nothing to do with that vile creature.”_

  Doctor Strange chuckled slightly at the frown that crept onto Velora’s features as he read the lines. He lent back into his own chair nodding to the Shadow Mistress.

“And what of the Son of Odin?”

“ _He is fine though I would appreciate a warning. He is rather loud and clumsy.”_

  He nodded at her statement remembering the last time Thor was present in his home. Each item he had touched and looked at seemed to fall apart whether he intended it or not.

“That I know well of from his last lovely visit.”

  Velora smiled faintly seeing the sorcerer had also fallen victim to her brother-in-law’s hands. She remembered hearing from him about the artifacts that needed repaired after having sent the brothers to Norway to find Odin. She shook her head, a small ache forming in her chest at the realization of the time spent away from the Son of Odin. Although it was not he who had sliced her heart when she needed comfort, she had left him that night as well and missed his rather optimistic and booming personality. Velora stood swiftly, her thin skirt fluttering around her and hair falling from the chair waves nearly touching the floor.

  With practiced movements she curtsied to the Doctor giving her thanks for his kind compromise. Leaving the room, she smiled to herself with Mai trailing quickly behind her. Perhaps she could put off having to face her past for a little while longer. She understood the reason the brothers were here on Midgard. It was no question as to whom had landed in the realm with the amount of fear and hope the shadows fed her. The sudden tingle of her bond with her ex-husband surged forth when he approached the planet with his brother. The sliver of their bond still lingering upon her. The eyes of Heimdall falling upon her was a mistake. She had gotten too comfortable at that moment and let her magic falter. She could only hope that he had not been able to pin point exactly where she was by the time she realized his power was pointed to her.

  Pausing in the hallway she reached to the back of her neck. The pads of her thin fingers passing over a jagged scar and burned runes that ruining a once pristine image of a small coiled serpent. Velora could still feel the faint magic laced within giving her the small familiar cool spark of his magic. Even in her heart break she couldn’t bring herself to destroy the bindings between them completely. She made sure he couldn’t find her in the years that passed yet her heart had to make sure he still lived. The damned attachment Velora held for him both angered and saddened her.

  Mai whined below her pulling her from her memories. The small beast pushed against her leg towards one of the small shadows in the hallway. Urging her to find comfort in the darkness as she had before.

“Mm. I know, Mai. You all will never betray me like he did.”

  She smiled allowing Mai to lead her toward her comfort. The shadows rippled the closer she approached them closer. The inky black crawled towards her feet before slowly creeping up her body devouring her into their darkness. Mai’s silver eyes glowed before fading into the shadows as well allowing the hall way to be still once more.

 _________

Present Day – Stark Tower – Loki’s Room

  He paced. His feet leaving a small track in the soft carpet from the hours he spent in the room combing his mind for tracking spells. Any spell that would hopefully aid him in finding his beloved wife yet every spell he could think of were ones that she herself knew as well and would thwart his efforts.

  Loki glared down at the thing bracelet like cuff upon his wrists feeling their limiting effects. Upon their arrival in Midgard and after much coercion from Thor came the condition of Loki staying here to prove himself trustworthy to the mortals and limiting his magic. More advance tracking spells would have been child’s play for him had it not been for the damned cuffs. He could have had her general area pinned down to a narrower field by now. If she was here for certain then perhaps he could ask Heimdall but that would involve the Man of Iron allowing him to travel to Norway where the rest of their people had been slowly adjusting to.

  Frustrated at his situation, Loki laid down upon his bed letting his body sink into the mattress. Stuffing his face within the palms of his hand he sighed. He would find her. There was no doubt in his mind about it but the question of whether she would be willing to even look upon the monster he was washed over him. She hadn’t even known what monstrosity he truly was. She only ever knew him as Loki the son of Odin not the son of Laufey.

“Brother?”

  Loki flinched at the sudden muffled sound beyond his door.

“Leave, Thor. I wish not to speak.”

“Come now Loki, this involves both of us.”

  Letting a growl fall from him, Loki stood striding over to the door before pulling it open to glare at his adoptive brother.

“What is it you want, Thor? I’m very busy at the moment.”

“It’s about Velora.” Thor frowned.

“Obviously, why else would you be here? To check on me and see that I’m alright? Splendid. I’m wonderful. Now leave.” Loki huffed attempting to close the door only for Thor to hold it open.

“Loki, I think we could find Velora if we asked Heimdall.”

  Thor pushed his way into his brother’s room standing in the middle looking around at the broken trinkets and fallen books. Glancing at Loki’s feet he let out a breath seeing that he at least had shoes on this time for his outburst.

“Oh? And what good would that do? You know he can’t see her.”

  Loki cross his arms in front of his chest after closing the door not wanting the others to hear their conversation. Keeping his outward expression in check he stared at Thor. Yet the idea of even a possibility of Heimdall getting a glance at where she was located gave his pacing heart a glimmer of hope. The timing almost too perfect. Thor equally kept his gaze on this little brother though his emotions were more evident than Loki’s.

  “I’m going to Norway where the others are to check on them. I can ask Heimdall while I am there to see if maybe he can get a view of her. It may be for naught but it is better than nothing and with your magic as it is, this is our best chance.” Thor clapped a hand upon Loki’s shoulder, “I want to find her as much as you do, Brother. I too wish to see my sister.”

  Loki turned his head from him with brow furrowed. It was true that it could be for nothing and Heimdall once again not be able to find her. At this point in time he realized he had few options besides trying to work with S.H.E.I.L.D to get more information on her. That option was less than ideal let alone if they would work with him due to how they were watching his movements.

“Very well. The minute you know anything, you must tell me. I do not want to wait to find my wife any longer than needed.” Loki . sighed.

  Thor’s face cracked into a smile at the notion that Loki was giving him some sentiment of trust to help find Velora.

“You have my word, Brother. I will return in a few days. If I hear of anything I will send one of those electronic letters the Midgardians use.”

  Loki rolled his eyes, “Please, do you even have a computer?”

“Uh.”

“One of those mobile phones?” A smooth ebony eyebrow hitched up.

“No…”

  Loki threw his hands in the air exasperated, “Then just how are you going to send an electronic letter when you have neither?”

  Thor sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck at the realization that he would need one or the other to do such a task, “I’ll make a call then.”

  “No wonder Velora can’t be found, she doesn’t want to deal with you for an oaf of a brother.”

  Thor looked to him in mocked heartbreak, “Now that was just cruel! She loves me!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! =) I hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to comment or leave Kudos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I apologize for the late update. Work has been busy lately. This chapter is short but I wanted to put something out for you all. I will slowly try to make chapters longer but uploads may take quite the time in between as I'm also going to rewatch the Thor movies to get a better grasp on Loki's character and the other Avengers.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and please feel free to leave comments and kudos! It helps let me know you all enjoy the story!

Asgard – Four Hundred Fifty Years Ago – Velora’s Room 

Soft glow of the month’s full moon drifted through opened balcony doors. Its soft rays illuminating the quick smooth movements of Velora’s hand across pale parchment. Faint scratches echoing through her chambers mixing with the sparse crackles of the hearth in her room. Mind concentrating on her written verses and body at ease within the safety of her chambers, she failed to hear the entrance open and the light footsteps behind her body. 

Her body jolted with a gasp at the sudden feeling of cool arms wrapping around her shoulders from behind. Quickly she relaxed recognizing the familiar green and gold armor and the scent of mint tea. 

“What has you so occupied that you failed to hear your own chamber door open, Love?” 

The thick sleep ridden voice of her lover floated over her pointed ears. She couldn’t help but smile at his fluid voice, reveling in the tone only she was privy too. 

“Well, considering you and your mother are the only ones whom the shadows will allow in my chambers without announcement, I venture to think I’m fairly safe.” Velora lifted her left hand to the God’s arm around her collar bones letting her thumb pet the smooth leather. 

“You fail to answer my inquiry.” 

“Hmm, maybe it’s a secret.”

“You would keep such a secret from the one whom courts you? My, you are trying to make things difficult in obtaining your heart.” Loki chuckled running a free hand through her violet locks exposing her pointed ears, “And here I thought I had a valid handle upon you. Even Mai has taken a liking to me finally.” 

Velora smiled tilting her head towards his chest allowing the cool metal to soothe her warm mind. She placed her favored quill upon the desk she sat to reach upwards to Loki’s cheek. His eyes twinkling with a teasing thought she herself couldn’t resist reciprocating. 

“Oh, Darling.” She gazed at his blurry image, “You know I can’t help but write my lyrics. My music was here before you were.” 

A mocked hurt gasp came from the God of Lies, “How could you say that?”

“Easily, having that I just did.”

“You are cruel.”

“You love me as much as you love Magic.” 

Loki grinned and kissed her forehead just above her black ribbon, “That I do.” 

___________

Sanctum – Present Day – Velora’ Room

A startled gasp rang out through the room accompanying the rushed rustle of fabric. Deep pants falling from midnight lips as Velora’s sweat slicken body trembled. Her hands lifting to her skull willing the sudden memory to flee from her mind and for her heart to calm its frantic beating. 

A low chuckle rumbled in her bosom, “Even in my memories you still haunt me with your lies.” 

Velora sighed having felt the adrenaline in her body fade. Comfort coming from the darkness that encased her body and smiled slightly, “Perhaps I need to glance upon the Liar and see what traitor of Asgard he has become.” 

“Lady Velora.” 

Her body froze at the deep familiar voice. The hairs upon her flesh raising slightly at the sudden intrusion in her mind, in the shadows around her. 

“Hello, Heimdall. What is it that you seek oh Seer of Realms?” She couldn’t help the cold smirk coming to her lips, “Let me inquire to you, Son of Odin has requested your assistance in locating my being?” The silence from the Aesir gave enough for her to accept it as an acknowledgement.  

She pushed her body upwards allowing her hands to keep her body stable as she glared into the dark. The familiar magic of Heimdall washing over her body. Her right hand lifted from the plush bed letting her left arm hold most of her body weight. A faint purple light encased her hands as she began writing small runes within the air in front of her.

“Relay to the God of Thunder that I wish not to be found by his boyish heart and his scoundrel of a brother, not yet. Let that emerald snake wither in his mistakes before asking for forgiveness he deserves not.” 

Velora’s hand clenched as soon as the last syllable fell from her lips causing the faint purple light to spark and flitter around her. The runes written in the air sizzling out into the dark masking her from his vision. The feel of his eyes upon her vanished from her skin letting the small hairs relax once more. Her eyes fell to her hand, guilt slowly creeping into her heart. She did not wish to hide from him but she knew if she did not the Trickster would be trailing her before long. Her heart clenched knowing she was hiding from what was once her people, her closest friends and lover. Yet, after what Odin has laid upon her and the choice Loki made caused her a wound so deep even the shadows could not mend for her. No matter how long she lingered in the dark or her years of floating in the Abyss. She could not forgive his actions when he broke his oath to her heart.

“Damn it to Hel. My life was peaceful as I could possess until you fell upon this realm again. You must really adore living up to the name you’ve been given, Laufeyson.” 

Velora grimaced when the dull ache upon her neck floated through her nerves. She could feel the runes covering the small mark flaring up on her skin alerting her to its twin attempting to remove the runes. Of course, he would be trying to find her through their magic; he was the one who gave the idea to her upon their marriage day. ‘To always be with the other in magic when their bodies could not’ he had spoken. Ever so eloquently he did with that silver tongue she loved. 

“You will not find me until I see fit.” Velora fed the runes small amount of her magic pushing out the familiar magic trying to break the runes upon her. To hell with him trying to remove her shields. Stubbornness a trait she could never let go of from her younger days. It both had been a blessing and a curse to her, both of which she knew well of their ways. 

Looking to her left toward her small end table, Velora reached for the familiar ribbon before covering her sensitive eyes with it to begin her day. 

\-----

 

Stark Tower – Present Day – Loki’s Room

 

The loud clatter of metal bowls and shattering glass reached his pale ears. Frustration in his hands as he swiped the desk’s items off to the ground below. The smell of burnt iron and herbs flicking at his nose as the concoction that was in the bowl dirtied and singed the carpet. 

“Damn.” 

He had been so close to pinpointing her area before she shoved him out. If she had only noticed a few moments too late then he would have her. Yet, he should have known better than to think she wouldn’t notice what he was doing. He was too greedy at the thought of finding her and leapt to quickly. 

Frustrated sigh fell from his thin lips, his hands running through his raven locks. The pacing began once more with folded arms. Scenarios and solutions running around his mind looking for the best course of action. How was he supposed to find her if she pushed him out?

It had only been a few days since Thor had travelled to Norway to meet with the other Asgardians and to meet with Heimdall about the Goddess. Yet the very fact that she was in the same realm as himself ate at him enough to not be patient in his efforts. It ate at the back of his mind during the day and night trying to wait for word from his brother. Thor would not be back for another night or so before he felt that their people were still settling in well and communicating with the Midgardians. 

Loki lifted his left hand to his collar bone absently fiddling with the chained ring. Faint clinking of metal upon metal floated to his ears. The familiar sound bringing little comfort to his mind as his eyes took in the mess upon the floor. He should have known that the spell wouldn’t work on her. It was a simple spell that would work on most individuals with moderate to no magic. This was his wife though, the one who grew and learnt magic with him during their younger days. 

A cold chuckled radiated in his chest regretting the lessons they shared together. He had never thought that the magic that drawn them so close would be what kept them from each other. It wasn’t fair. It seemed that everything this has done was for naught. Loki knew with the actions he had taken, whether it was his will or not, made him unworthy of her affections and yet he couldn’t help but find himself craving her touch and laughter. 

“Darling, please…” Loki looked to the natural shadows the lamp within his room casted, “Let me at least see you just for a moment. Just so I know it is true that you live and not just a cruel illusion.” 

  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day everyone!   
> Here is another chapter finally! I apologize for the long wait time! Work has been incredibly busy and I have little time for lunches let alone time to write. xD   
> I'm having a bit of a writer's block with how I want to take this but I do hope this chapter give a little glimpse into the personality of Velora more. Slowly she will come more into her character.   
> As always, thank you reading and please leave comments and/or kudos so I know to keep writing!

Present Day – Arizona – Area Unknown

The sounds of battle never failed to give her a giddy feeling throughout her nerves. The screams and energy dancing in the air tumbling through the shadows casted by the light of clashing metals and the natural lighting of the surrounding always kept her attention. Being able to observe fierce warriors in battle without participation became a familiar hobby of Velora’s during her years upon Midgard. She had no need to part take in as many battles as she did in Asgard. Not since she no longer had the All Father commanding where her voice would lead them in their battles. Yet, seeing the mortals that she had come to find rather entertaining struggle against their latest foe seemed to not bring as much joy as it should have. Perhaps it was due to the creature they were fighting against having never seen such a being on their realm before. 

It had been a couple of weeks since she had been in proximity of the Avengers and the Asgardian brothers. She herself has never truly seen the lot work together as a team since the gods landed. Seeing her past lover fighting amongst the mortals interested her not because of his semi-willingness to fight beside them but the slim silver bracelet like cuffs on his wrists. Velora tilted her head with a small smirk forming on her features, understanding coming over her mind.

“I see… so the Man of Iron has leashed the Trickster. No wonder he’s using his daggers more than his magic. Tsk… such a pity.” 

Her body sat comfortably perched upon the rubble of a once complete building far enough away from the scene to remain undetected by Stark’s tracers but close enough to see the moving blurs and for her godly hearing to listen in on the commotions. Perks of being the Goddess of Song she surmised; always having the ability to hear beneath the layers of sound. 

A yelp of pain registered in her pointed ears alerting her to the fallen assassin in the distance. The thin blonde had fallen victim to the illusion of the nasty creatures having failed to dodge in time from its large claws causing the right side of her hip to take the brunt of the attack. Velora shook her head as she traced her blurry vision towards the deaf archer covering for his fallen comrade. The Man of Iron overhead firing his lasers at the swiftly moving images of the lizard like monsters, whom called themselves the “Draunaugh”, attempting to cut their numbers only to anger the beasts more. 

“Loki! Can’t you do something to slow these beasts down?” The God of Thunder rang over the battle field swinging his hammer into the face of a beast coming towards him. Feeling the weight of the beast’s body behind the majestic hammer, Thor let out an energized roar of joy knowing one of the monsters had been injured finally. 

Loki twisted one of his daggers in the throat of his victim severing the artery of the beast before kicking it to the ground to turn to his brother. “I can’t do much with these lovely bits of jewelry that Stark has given me!” His body deftly crouching to avoid a swift swipe of the Draunaugh’s claw from behind before Mjolnir flew over his head crushing the face of it in. 

“Can’t you use one of your easy spells to at least find the main one to take out?” 

“If I could don’t you think I would have done that by now?!” 

Loki huffed standing straight readying his body for the next creature. It was true, if they couldn’t pinpoint the main commanding monster soon, the fight would be pointless. The would be fighting essentially a hydra without a singular body until either they perished from exhaustion or they were taken out one by one. 

“Wait, you know…” Thor began before commanding a bolt of lightning to take out a small group of the ever-increasing monster.

“I highly doubt she’s here, Thor. What reason would she need to be—” Loki rolled to his left dodging a near fatal swipe to his side, “—here?” 

 Looking down at the brothers, Velora couldn’t resist the small chuckle forming in the back of her throat hearing their bickering. She hadn’t intended on being on this mission with them, let alone without their knowledge, but Furry had requested her  _ observation _ of the team as they worked with the gods. She could see that the gods knew of the creature they were fighting but did not inform the rest of the team of the need to find the ‘mother’ of the group. She sighed at their lack of communication. Though she never worked on a mission with the Avengers, even after the New York incident, she didn’t want them to fail. It meant more work requests from Fury that she did not want to partake in unless necessary. These creatures have the mortals and the Asgardians at a disadvantage. More so than when Loki, Thor, and herself had fought them upon the outskirts of Asgard when they first appeared centuries ago. 

Mai gave a faint mew like sound next to her, her tail flicking side to side watching the battle from their perch upon one of broken buildings. Velora reached to her small head scratching the living shadow behind its perky ears. “I know, I supposed I should help them out. It would be only fair before they all fall victim.” Mai pushed forward into her master’s hand, enjoying the attention all while keeping an eye open towards the field of fighters. 

Peering directly towards the brother, Velora spotted one of the solid bodies of the lizard monsters tailing behind Loki ready to strike his open back with his attention held by the creature baring down on his front. Without hesitation, a familiar motion flooded her magic and nerves. Her right arm lifting swiftly commanding his shadow to come to life forming into a blackened shield behind his back. The attack ricocheting off the curved black slab forcing the Draunaugh to stumble backwards. Loki dispatched of his opponent before him turning behind him to see the inky blackness before him. 

“What?” Surprise laden his voice. 

“Loki!” Thor jogged over worry evident in his voice. His blue eye roaming Loki checking for any visible injuries, “Was that?” Loki could only nod having seen and felt the familiar cool magic again. Loki’s emerald orbs flittered across the battle field searching for her. She had to be close for her to be able to command his own shadow without his knowing. 

A rage induced roar echoed over the scene from the far north of the group near the fallen Widow. Over the Hawk and Widow stood a translucent purple tinted dome blocking the pair from the oncoming swings from the Draunaughs that had cornered them.

“Uh guys, I think some one’s here somewhere.” 

“Good observation, Cap’ like we couldn’t see that.” Tony quipped landing beside the Man Out of Time blasting a few more of the beasts having enough luck to see a few solid bodies fall to the ground. “Yo, Shadow Queen, we could really use some back up.” He spoke aloud in no specific direction. 

From her perch, Velora couldn’t help but smirk at the nickname the Man of Iron has bestowed upon her. She was no queen, that she was certain of. Stepping to stand tall upon the rubble her armor shimmered over her in a spectral of purple. 

“Mai. You know your duties.” 

The shadow nodded staring up at her master. 

“Go.” 

Mai jumped off the building leading the charge for her master. Disappearing into the small shadow crevices scattered amongst the rock. Velora followed quickly after making sure her ribbon and face mask in place along with her armor stable, leaving little of her pale flesh showing. Her body being engulfed by the black liquid like entity to dissolve into the same crevices Mai disappeared into. Coming forth from one of the Draunaugh’s shadow like a siren out of water, the Draunaugh’s head fell in a sickening plop upon the dried ground. A blackened bladed coated in the beast’s foul red blood coming down to also strike the body of the beast’s shadow. The battle field felt still for a moment. The presence of a new body in the area startling both parties. 

Thor froze with his crystal blue eye trained on the new body. His eye surely was playing a trick on him, an illusion of Loki’s it must be. Though even his own mind knew such a feat would do no good in their situation with the Draunaugh should she have been an illusion. The armor he knew all too well vanished in a mist of purple before materializing behind another of the beasts. Quick as a viper’s strike her blade sliced through the necks of the beasts and then into their shadow’s chest. From the corner of his eye he saw the fading images of the false embodiments of the Draunaugh. There he saw her, the shadow body mirroring Velora’s attacking the bodies of the false enemy. Even as she took more and more down, a frown couldn’t stop itself from crawling to his features. This was not the way they had faced these creatures in Asgard. No, she had sung to disperse the illusions while he and Loki took more of them out before finding the leader. Had she truly silenced her voice even in battle? 

 

“Everyone! Quickly, only attack those with a shadow! Those are the true beasts! We need to seek out the original Draunaugh!” 

 

“And just exactly how are we to do that?” Tony quipped back staring at the ghost Avenger working her way through the crowd of Draunaugh before eye caught something peculiar. The ones that had no shadows from the beating sun and facing off with the shadow image of Velora were the fading illusions they had been fighting causing the actual number to quickly dwindle. “Never mind, I’m a genius. Got it.” Tony spoke quickly taking off to aid in their newest addition in the fight against the beasts leaving the brothers to their selves.

 

Loki froze seeing the memorized movements of the female warrior before him. Each movement gracefully and agonizingly bringing forth old memories from their home realm. His palms clenched around his daggers realizing how close his wife danced before him yet he couldn’t feel her anywhere near him. His emerald orbs tracking her every movement waiting for the energy to move through him yet nothing came. Not any inkling of what her next move would be. No familiar pull of her magic on his. Nothing. Loki couldn’t understand it. Within the close proximity to each other surely their bond had to still form between them, linking their magic once more. He grimaced at the ache forming within his chest seeing the elf he knew too well face the Draunaugh without so much as a glance towards him. 

“Loki, now is not the time to admire her agility. We still have more enemies to deal with.” 

Loki twirled on of his green hilted daggers with his hand, the agitated energy within him flittering over his body, “Let us dispose of these creatures quickly. I am getting rather bored.” His body making way towards the lingering battle going through practiced movements with deadly accuracy while his eyes kept a glancing track of Velora on the field. 

 

Velora could feel the Trickster’s gaze upon her, the cold but desperate energy radiating from his shadow engulfed her in a sickeningly sweet familiarity. The itch of her magic wanting to connect to his through their marks scraped at her nerves with each swing of her blade and command of the shadows around her. Even as her mind wandered to the lean muscular body of the God, her eyes kept their focus on her target. The mother Draunaugh hiding far on the outskirt of the battle trying to keep its body out of harm’s way. Velora could feel the curl of fear within the beast, it’s awareness of who she be fell into its mind. With a strained cry the Draunaugh attempted to flee only to fall short as the darkness its body casted latched onto its physical legs. Velora stalked over to the struggling beast letting the sounds of clashing metal and breaking flesh echo behind her. A cruel grin laced itself upon her face under her armored mask, her left arm raising with an open hand towards her victim allowing time for the liquid ink to latch more and more onto the beast. Suddenly her hand shut causing the lizard creature to be crushed in the darkness, thick crimson flooding the ground where it once laid. Velora patted her armor upon her body vaguely removing the dust that accumulated upon it before turning at the sound of foot steps behind her, sword still at the ready in her right hand. 

There the God of Lies walked towards her in his own battle armor. Emerald and golds glistening under dirt and blood. A few tattered claw marks on the metal and fabric littered his image. Velora’s eyes took their time running their vision of what had become of her ex-husband in their time apart. Taking inventory of the lengthen hair, paler skin, and slightly taller, leaner frame. For once she was glad just about the entirely of her being was hidden behind her armor and ribbon. If it wasn’t she was sure he would have seen her frown of disappointment and anger at what he had done much less become.  

Feeling that their meeting was for another time, Velora vanished her beloved ebony sword before giving a sarcastic bow to Loki. A dark portal formed below her from her body’s casted shadow allowing her body to sink into nothingness, out of his vision. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoot! Another chapter as a very long wait! I apologize if this isn't exactly a fast moving story, I'm planning on this being a long series and perhaps trying to different writing techniques to make things progess a tad bit quicker. 
> 
> Also, to help keep my mind from getting bored with this story, I will be taking one-shot requests with either a specific character/reader inserts. They will be slow but it would give me something else to work on between this story and work. Feel free to leave comments on or or inbox me!!   
> But anyways, enjoy reading!!

Present Day – New York – Location Unknown

 

Stepping forth from a slim black inky mass, Velora drew in a heavy breath letting the familiar air settle around her. The damp air tickling her senses as her eyes glanced over the shimmering ripples of the small pond before her. It was not much, nowhere near as clean nor massive as the ponds in Asgard but it still brought her some sense of peace. Crouching at the edge she vanished her gloves before letting the tips of her finger dip into the cold water creating small ripples around her pale flesh. Small pains flittered through her chest as the cool temperature brought forth more favorable memories of her time with the Trickster. The smooth liquid reminding her of the time he would allow her to drag him through the forest at night wanting him to be the first to hear her new song with no one else around. To be greedy with the Prince’s time before he chased after the attention and recognition of his supposed father or the magic lessons with his adoptive mother. Velora frowned at the odd emptiness clouding her mind again. The feeling she had thought she ridden herself of long ago being amongst the Midgardians watching them live and die through the years. 

If she were honest to herself, she did indeed desire the touch of his flesh against hers. Desired the deep silken voice of his silver tongue to dance in laughter with her during the day and trickle into heavy passions at night. She was still very much a woman whose emotions kept its clutches on her shoulders, the weight pushing down on her while the strength of betrayal and anger kept her shoulders squared and held high. Stubbornness being her crutch through the years on her own. 

Velora stood walking quickly from the pond, her visit cut short by the sudden intrusion of magic in the air. Her skin prickled as her legs weaved her body through the thick woods surrounding the singular pond. The magic wasn’t familiar, it was different. Agitated, sharp, thick, cold. Picking up her pace through the tree she kept her eyes forward no wanting the enemy to see she had sensed them. Looking at the shadows that filtered amongst the trees, she could feel them coil around her. Their beings watching her every move awaiting their time. She scanned them looking for one directly in her path less she makes too much of a drastic change in pace. Whomever this fellow was, they irked her in trespassing on her claimed territory. How dare they follow her to her only area of complete solitude outside the darkness? How dare they follow her through as if they knew her. 

Her hands twitched slightly, magic tingling her finger tips at the ready. The magic slowly gaining on her making her skin crawl with the unfamiliarity of it. Steel boots crunching upon twigs and fallen nuts echoing in amongst the trees. A little way away she spotted the perfect escape; a large shadow roughly a few inches taller than her sat directly in her path from being casted by a large densely leafed tree. The inky shadow already rippling, readying itself for her entry into the realm. Just before she could take the final steps into her safety, a large hand wrapped itself around her right wrist yanking her back away from the shadow. 

Using the momentum Velora allowed her body to fall sideways while reaching out with her left hand sending a pulse of magic to her assailant. The body letting her go allowing her to hit the ground, her should taking the brunt of the impact. Aware of the sudden physical intrusion Velora leaped to her feet with magic circling around her hands. Behind her ribbon her silver eyes widened at the body that stood before her, small skid marks in the ground showing where she had pushed him from. 

“You’ve gotten soft, Love. Letting the enemy lay a hand on you? Tsk, tsk.” 

She glared at the green and golden man before her. How in the hell did she not realize it was him? She knew his signature anywhere and yet this magic was something entirely different, not organic in its essence. Purple pulses flew from her hand hitting Loki in the chest singing his glorious armor. Loki grimaced at the sudden impact, his eyes widening at the attack not anticipating her to assault him. 

“I know you’re angry but a simple ‘Hello’ would have sufficed.” 

Another pulse of magic. Loki jumped to the side as a green barrier of magic formed on his side. His eyes darting to the darkened crisp patch of grass beside him before training hit sights on Velora glaring at the armored elf. 

“Really, Love? I am not here to engage in battle with you. Sate your magic and listen to me.” Loki lifted his hands in surrender, his body tingling with the sudden drowning of her magic in the air. He could feel the coldness from the shadows around him creep closer to his body. “You think I am not me?” 

Velora lifted her hand aiming towards the god. 

“Check my shadow then if you are questioning so. Know that will prove my being to you.” 

Silence fell between them leaving only the faint rustle of leaves from the wind to be their audience. Velora frowned, she couldn’t understand the conflicting signals the shadows were giving her. The magic that emitted from him was not fully his own yet the shadow attached to his body was no doubt his. He shouldn’t be able to expand his magic the way he did with the wrist bands Stark had placed upon him. He shouldn’t have been able to track her this close in the first place. 

Velora narrowed her eyes in confusion, her muscles alert and ready to spring. 

“Velora, my love, please. I just want to talk. Trust me?” 

Anger surged through her veins pushing her legs to lead her away from him. She couldn’t stand to be around him. Trust him? _Trust him?!_  Like Hel she would after the lies he spun to her. He was the one whom dirtied their chambers with that whore. He was the one who brought that wench into their marriage bed and attempted to say it did not mean anything. On the day she needed him the most nonetheless. How _dare_ he ask for her to trust him. 

“Velora! Wait! Darling, wait!” 

She could hear him following behind her with haste. The ground echoing the crunching of twigs and leaves against his boots. Velora picked up her pace leaving the Trickster as she made her way over to the more shaded parts of the forest. The setting sun giving life to the creeping shadows around her calling out to her. The magic radiating from Loki began to make her skin prickle, inner disgust bubbling in her gut at the feel of it. 

“My lovely queen, I beg thee to stop and listen to me!” 

Anger finally overcoming her, Velora swiveled as her magic flared violently around her of its own accord. The shadows flaring up in angered wisps crawling towards Loki’s own shadow. 

Loki froze at the sudden turn of her, the deadly familiarity of blade at his throat catching him off guard. He knew she would be angered but surely she would have let it fade over the years, at least enough to not threaten his life. Even in all of their verbal…disagreements had she so willingly placed a blade to his throat. 

“Come now, is such a violent reaction necessary for us? We can converse like the civil people we are, can we not?” 

The blade pressed further onto his skin, the small prick of his flesh opening registered in him. 

“Okay. Okay!” 

Velora lowered her blade from his throat giving just enough room for him to relax his posture. The small slice upon this throat beading with is blood. Her warmed waved before her, commanding the shadows to cease their lurking around the Trickster as her feet took steps away from him. 

Loki frowned taking steps forward following her. He knew not where she was going and knew he had even less time to figure it out before he had to return to the blasted tower unless Thor came rampaging to find him. 

“Velora, please. Will you not listen to my words just this once after all these year. Surely your anger has faded some. I know your stubbornness as a bilgesnipe may even exceed Thor’s but surely you could spare a few minutes.” 

_ Oh, he did not. _ Velora clenched her fists before halting her steps suddenly to turn once more to face Loki. Her hands came up towards him summoning the shadows around her, their inky limbs latching onto Loki’s own shadow forcing him still. A small pad and quill appearing before her to quickly scribble her reply. Loki’s eye brow perked in interest. While she never spoke to him in their time in Asgard as his…accident, she never so much as communicated either. The magic from the shadows seeping into his body causing shivers to run through him. 

“ _ Leave me the hel alone, Laufeyson. I want nothing to do with you then nor now. You had your time.”  _

_ “ _ But my Love—” 

“ _ I am not your Love, Loki. Not since you had taken that wench into our chambers and laid with her.”  _

_ “ _ Darling—” 

“ _ Silence with your pet names. You have no right to call me that. Why don’t you go back to the Asgardians and find that woman and give her your soured sweet words?”  _

Velora ground her teeth behind her mask, glad for once that he could not see her face in the least. The anger she felt then simmered behind her chest, her heart thudding against her rib cage wanting nothing more than to choke that man in front her. The mark on her neck burned in the proximity between the two. He must have been pushing to reconnect with her but the runes burned in retaliation to him. 

“ _ Stop it.”  _

Loki glared at her, his magic pushing through a similarly place mark on his own neck only for it to be the small image of a fox. Solid black and curled around its self in a peaceful slumber. Her mark imbedded with her magic or so he though since nothing came through it. Nothing. Not even a trickle of the bond they had between them met his magic. 

“ _ I demand you to stop it!”  _

The harsh scratches of the quill catching his wandering mind suddenly losing the concentration bringing him back to look upon the now shaking elf. Her hand trembled before him as her shoulder shook just enough for him to catch with his trained warrior eyes. Loki was sure she would be grinding her teeth under the blackened mask just as she usually did when anger racked her. 

“Velora, please.” Loki frowned, wanting nothing more to touch her to at least know she was real even if he could feel her, “At least give me your hand so I know you truly live. I thought you dead from your fall.” 

“ _ You survived you let go, did you not? Why wouldn’t I?”  _

“I…” 

Loki turned away from her, the one bodily movement she allowed him as she held his shadow captive restricting his movements. 

“Just, please Love, at least let me hold you.” Desperation lacing his soft voice, pleading with her to listen.

Silence fell between the two in the darkening forest. Just how long he had been away from the tower he did not know nor cared at this point. This was the longest and most interaction he had with her in far too many years. Taking the chance he did was foolish but he felt his heart pound against his ribs seeing her breathing and at least acknowledging him even if it was in anger. His punishment should be given one be damned. Knowing she was truly alive and before him was enough. 

_ “Never, Laufeyson. I may be bound in legality to you as a wife but I will never be your wife again after breaking your vow. Now leave me be and play with your darling brother as you all take care of what is left of Asgard.”  _

The quill and pad vanishing in a small sprinkle of purple glitter. The now blackened forest with the moon’s light being the only light available. Loki felt the movement of the shadows around him, the cold almost intangible feeling of serpent like appendages wrapping and flicking over his body. Fear slowing creeping into the back of his mind as the darkness around them seemed to crawl over to Velora, blocking out the moon’s light around her. Engulfing her body from in a slow lapping manner from her boots up. 

“Wait! Velora! No, please! Don’t leave. Not yet! Not now!” 

Loki’s panic flared as his body struggled to get released from the hold she had on his shadow. His muscles screaming at the rush of adrenaline flooding his system and magic flaring about trying to push through hers. He had never feared the dark nor her darkness but since being freed from Thanos’s grasp, he couldn’t help the fear picking at his mind. Even if she had control over it, the dark had taken all from him, been the source of his pain and mistakes. The darkness may be taking her away from him once more and again wait two centuries to see her. 

“Velora, please talk to me. Don’t leave me again! I can’t lose you again. Velora!” His cries fell on deaf ears. 

Velora turned her back towards him not wanting to see the struggling god and his cries. Through her anger she felt the pang of guilt knowing she was the one causing his distress. But he was the one to cause her pain, he should feel the same. Time and time again he should… shouldn’t he? She glanced back at him once more before stepping further into the inky surrounding her body vanishing into the realm she called home for so many years releasing the Trickster at the same time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for those whome bookmarked as well as those whom gave Kudos!!! I truly do appreciate your time reading this.   
> As alway, please feel free to leave comments or kudos.


	8. Chapter 8

Asgard – Two Hundred Fifty Years Ago – Royal Palace

 

She felt nothing. 

The beating organ in her chest may have well stopped upon seeing the unfamiliar and familiar forms lain upon her bed. Raven locks bunched in knots hiding the peaceful slumber of her husband. Besides him lay a gorgeous almost perfectly proportioned woman whose skin held the warmth of the sun. Silken green sheet hid their lower body creating a picture of a happily sleeping couple post coitus. 

It sickened her. 

There in her claimed spot of their bed another naked woman laid. A sweet content smile lacing her features. The smell of sex and sweat lingering in the air, soiling her once beloved chambers her and Loki shared. Their combine area to which they could hide away from the world. Next to the unknown with his face buried into the pillow displaying his back riddled with claw marks, he slept. Unware of her presence in the room standing afoot their bed. 

Velora frowned as she continued to gaze upon the couple, slowly her heart breaking even further from the day’s events. She had come to speak with Loki; to tell him why she had needed space after talking to the All Father early that morning having just gotten back from a month-long battle. The stains of blood both her own and not still upon her armor and skin. 

The actuality of her person being told to her from the All Father, her general, her Father-in-Law was too much at once and lest she fall into a frantic mess, she demanded Loki leave her be even after his constant prodding and demand she tell him. She understood even during their argument that he was worried for her for he himself knew that the All-Father never took a fancy to her just as Odin did to himself. Having spent a month with no contact between them, his want to spend the day with her tired body and mind was understandable. That much was clear. 

Yet, she never thought her demand for time alone to sort her mind alone would lead to her husband, her partner, her lover, her support to bed another woman. Sure, he had been angered at her for not wanting his aid but that shouldn’t have…. It couldn’t have. 

Was she truly not meant to be of sound and mind. Meant to be nothing but a tool? Meant to not have the happy life each person wishes for with a partner to roam the realms with until their time comes? 

Odin’s word floated around her mind in circles. All to easily making sense why he never was happy about their relationship even as children before romance was an inkling in their mind. She was never meant to meet his sons let alone be allowed to grow into her own person. A tool for war was what he had intended for her. A chess piece in his board of lies meant to be used at a moment’s notice; to be the weapon for the heir to throne.

Her pale hands clenched, nails digging into the palms of her hands. Dark tendrils of black shadows and ice cold purple whips danced around her. The hollow hole in her chest began to fill with trickles of pain and anger.

Loki stirred first, the scent of magic in the air tickling his skin. With a groan he lifted his face from the pillow looking over to his right, pausing when blonde locks fell into his view. A spike in agitated magic dowsed the room. 

“How dare you, Odinson.” 

The feminine hollow voice of his wife fell in a whisper behind him. Dread flittered through him as he turned to sit up in their bed, his arms holding his naked torso up. There stood his darling wife before him, purple hair cascading in gorgeous waves around her, skin reflecting speckles of blood what he hoped were not her own, her magic dancing around her. Cold silver eyes staring down at him, flickering between him and the woman next to him. 

“All because I needed time to think my very thoughts before I spilled them to you, --”

“No, this is not—” 

“You decided to sleep another woman, --”

“I didn’t—”

“In our marriage bed nonetheless. You couldn’t have had the decency to take her to your old chambers?” 

Loki’s eyes widen watching the flickering magic around her crackle like lighting.  The room’s temperature dropping enough for him to see his and Velora’s breath, small decorations rattling about as he control on her emotion fueled magic danced. 

“I swear to the Norns, this,” Loki waved towards the still sleeping woman, “meant nothing to me. It was an accident of poor judgment on my behalf.” 

Loki frowned looking over Velora, guilt flooding his body. Slowly, making sure she saw every movement, he made his way off their bed walking to stand next to her left side. Velora turned to face him taking in his naked body. Even as hollow yet angered as she felt, she still could not help herself from letting her eyes roam his perfectly sculpted lean body. Every curve and chiseled line bringing warmth to her lower belly letting a deep want to claim back what was rightfully hers and hers alone from that wench fester within her. Looking upon Loki’s face she could see the guilt plaguing his mind and the love he held for her behind the shining emerald orbs she adored. Cold hands grasping her clenched fists registered amongst her thoughts, jerking her away from the silent analysis of his features. 

Suddenly the image of the woman’s hands down his back as he fell into her repeatedly came to the forefront of her mind. Velora yanked her hands from his grasp only for her right hand to come into a painful contact with his cheek. A subtle sting danced across her palm and satisfaction licked her heart at the wide-eyed look Loki gave her. The sudden impact having turned his face from her allowing a glowing red handprint to form on his ivory flesh for a moment before he focused back on her. 

“Do not touch me with your foul hands with whom you dared to roam another woman’s body so intimately.” 

Velora stepped away from him making haste for the door, her hair acting as soft silken cape over her armor. She heard the Trickster darting after her, the feel of his magic sprinkled the air followed by the rustle of clothing. Just before opening the door, the Trickster reached over her short form placing a large hand upon his preventing her from opening her escape. 

“Velora, please my fair Songtress, do not leave just yet. Allow me to explain myself to your keen Elven ears.” His deep voice snaked their way around her ears, the hearing she was gifted with picking up on the subtle fluctuations in his tone even the top Asgardian singers could not. Perhaps it wasn’t only her gift but that years she grew up with him that gave her that kind of privilege. Being able to pick up on the undertones he spoke with pulling from them his mood and thoughts, seeing clearly through any lie he could conjure. 

She dared not to look at him feeling his body heat behind her was enough. Her chest tightening trying to keep the now simmering emotions threating to spill in check, “And just why would I do that when my eyes have seen all that I need?” 

“Because even you’ve said you have eyes that of an old hag.”

“In the light I do but the dark shows the truth and I dare say what I saw upon stepping into our darkened chambers was a whore in  _ my  _ spot, in  _ my  _ sheets, on  _ my _ pillows, Odinson.” 

Loki sighed keeping his hand firmly on the door knowing the moment he moved she would dart, though for a moment he wondered if she would flee through her shadows like he knew she could. 

“Just for a moment, will you listen to me? She meant nothing to me. I had a lapse in judgement that caused my error. You, my temptress of the night and enchantress of song, should never doubt my love for you. You are the only being in all the Nine Realms whom can keep my attention –”

“It seems not.”

“—as long as you have and more.”

Velora turned, tears brimming, and jaw set with an ache in her teeth beginning to sink in. She looked up into his eyes as his leaned now clothed body leaned over her. His hair gently framing his face letting delicate shadows dance over it. Velora opened her black lips only to shut them upon hearing the rustle of sheets behind them, Loki freezing having forgotten about the woman still laying in their bed.

“Mmm… Prince Loki?” A small timid sleep ridden voice fell from the blonde as slim arms came pushed the topless woman up to gaze to the back of the god, “Oh you’re really here? Would you like to go again, your Highness?”

Velora shoved Loki from her, the towering god stumbling back at the sudden reaction, “You  _ dare _ ask  _ my  _ husband to sleep you?” 

Loki stared in both shock and slight awe at the angered ripples of magic flowing off the elf with each step she took toward the woman. Fear struck the blonde’s face upon realizing his wife was in the room and none the pleased at her. “Velora don’t do anything—” His voice fell on silent ears as Velora continued to her march to the woman before grasping hold of her by the arm.  

Velora couldn’t help it, the anger took over her mind, the urge to see this wench suffer by her hand saturated every thought she had. A darkness took over her mind from a place she only felt on the battle fields. The scared yelp the woman gave fueled the desire to see more. 

“Who the Hel do you think you are to bed the Prince of Asgard? My husband?! In OUR chambers?!” 

Loki couldn’t help the shivers running down his spine at the sharpness of her voice; cold, calm, and venomous. Arousal mixed with fear of what she would do to the woman before him until the small bodied elf drug the Asgardian wench from her bed to the floor inciting a scream. 

“Please, Princess, I beg thee to have mercy!” She whimpered daring to not look at her captor. 

Velora grinned, wickedness flickering through her eyes, “Mercy? Oh sweet plum, I’ll give you all the time you need to repent for what you have done.”

“Oh thank you, Princess—”

“May you not be too scared of what lies in the dark.” 

The woman looked down, the shadow under the bed gripped her ankles dragging her body into its inky pool. Desperation gleamed in her eyes as she kicked away the entity while clawing at the hand that held her golden locks. Her nails pulling layers of Velora’s skin, leaving beading blood marks on her wrist. 

“NO! Please, please, Mistress no! Let me go! I beg you to not do this!” 

Velora remained silent, a harsh sinister glimmer in her eyes twinkled enough for Loki to see. 

“Darling, what are you doing? Let her go.” Loki crossed the room in long strides hoping to spare the woman of a fate he did not know how it would end. He had only seen this trick a few times on the battle field but never up close. 

“Oh? I thought she meant nothing to you, Odinson? Why, I’m simply taking care of a thief and intruder.” 

“Don’t do this, Velora. Who knows what the All-Father will punish you with.”

“The All-Father wouldn’t do a damned thing to me. Not now… ” Velora let go of the golden locks in her hand to look at the Trickster, the sinister gleam in her eyes having faded suddenly. With a flick of her wrist, the screams from the woman silence as the black pool engulfed her immediately only to flatten into nothing once more. Any trace but a few strands of the woman’s hair was gone. 

Loki stared at his wife, thoughts running rampant in his mind. The cruelty of her actions both gave a sliver of fear and arousal, yet curiosity and worry won out upon hearing what she had said about the All-Father. 

Loki stepped forward face calm trying to not anger her further, his brows pursed together. 

“What do you mean?”

“What does it matter now, Loki? You obviously have no need nor care for me.”   
  


“That is not true.”

“Yes it is!” She faced him, the movements of shadows coiling around her forced him to step back. Loki quickly put his hands up in surrender, hoping she would see he wanted not to agitate her more. 

“You know that is not true, my Darling. Now tell me what it is that has you so stricken with grief that it pours between us and seeps into my own pores?” Loki kept his voice levelled, the mark on his neck allowing her presence to flow through him. Pain, fear, anger, worry, all emotions unfamiliar to him from her flooded him brought an ache unlike any other. 

“I don’t bloody know anymore, Odinson.” Velora placed her hand upon her face trying to stop the burning signs of tears from falling down her cheeks, “You can keep these soiled chambers, Odinson.” Velora choked trying to hold the sob back, the day’s events and body worn from battle caved in on her. 

Loki froze, dread filling his chest. “Now, Love, let’s not be rash. We can call for a servant to bring new bedding. Let’s just get you into the bath and washed up then talk about this.” He felt the myriad of emotions flickering through his wife, their connection even confusing him as to what words would best calm her. Her magic has subsided assuming her reserve must have been depleted. Slowly he stepped towards her, the deep want to comfort his distraught wife in her sobs conflicted with the guilt coursing through his veins. What had he been thinking? Just how did that woman end up in their bed? He couldn’t remember no matter how far he dug into his memories. All he remembered was being at drug to the Tavern with Thor at his behest of Loki needing to ‘relax’ in his worry for the state Velora returned. Saying something about having a few drinks would help him relax through the worry he felt as he picked out the changing feelings she had. 

Then nothing. Not a drop of memory thereafter. 

Loki placed one of his large slim hands on her shoulders only to be slapped away. Pain riddled Silver orbs glared at him with such disgust that even he could taste it from her. 

“Do not touch me with those hands of lies.” Velora growled our, voice cut deep in soured emotion, “I knew whom you are oh God of Lies but I never would have thought you would have lied with your heart to your own wife. And now I’m forever stuck with a betrayer in this family of liars.” 

Velora stepped back away from him before darting around him with a speed he did not register. 

_ Family of Liars?  _ Was what she had said? He had not lied to her about his love for her, never once did he lie about it. Yet, that title was more that she let on. Hurt at seeing his wife dart from their chambers to either her old chambers or somewhere in her darkened realm, he could feel something else linger below her pain. Fear? Anxiety? What in Hel’s name was it? Determined to figure out the rest of the issues lain upon Velora, Loki sighed before turning towards their door to their chambers in pursuit of the elf. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoot! Another one down! As always, thank you all so much for reading, commenting, giving kudos, and subscribing/bookmarking! =)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you all have been well! =) Thank you for reading and taking time out of your day for my story. This chapter is short and not much but it is needed to move this slow burning story further. It shall pick up here soon!   
> Please feel free to comment and leave kudos as always. Additionally if you all would like oneshots, please feel free to leave a comment or send me a message!

Present Day – Avengers’ Tower – Meeting Room

_“Like Hell, I will do as you request, Fury. I will not stay here in this blasted tower!”_

“I understand your distaste for –”

“ _Distaste? Distaste?! I would rather fall into Helheim than reside here.”_

“Velora, we need you here to keep Loki from destroying the tower or leaving again.”

“ _That is no my problem, Director. He is your all’s prisoner, not mine. Just because I am married to him means nothing to me.”_

Fury let an exasperated sigh fall from his dark features. His single eye taking in the agitated stance of the small woman before him. Even in all her armor he swore he could see her metal mask frown at him. With his arms folded behind his back Fury turned from the, he now presumed Asgardian, to face the floor to ceiling windows on the floor.

“It may not be your problem per say but you are the reason he keeps trying to find ways out of this tower. I fear he will do more… less than friendly means to do so as time goes on. And having you hear within the tower would cease his reason to leave.”

Quick thin scrapes upon paper echoed around the room, the floating note pad flipping pages before the sound halted.

“ _Bullshit, Fury. Throw that God of Lies into the bloody cell like you all did during the invasion then. I know you all can hold him. You just don’t want to because of Thor.”_

Velora stood behind him with her own arms cross upon her shielded chest, the metal on her forearms clinking slightly against it. Behind her ribbon, she glared at the mortal before her. What is Hel’s name was he thinking to as her to stay in the tower all because they couldn’t keep the Trickster within its walls? For weeks now, the Trickster had tried to find her, a few times her caught her when she had the idea to relax in small portion of natural woods the state had. Each such time though, she would make haste to disappear into her shadows making sure to leave no trace for him to follow her into them. Yet, every time he did managed to get a couple of words in before her retreat, the cold synthetic like magic that fell from him caused her skin to crawl. It was unnatural and yet it wasn’t at the same time. Something ancient but not. It made her sick feeling it radiate off him.

“Yes, we can hold him but that is not the point of having him here. I don’t like him here as much as you do—”

“ _Lies.”_

 _“_ And Thor swears he was mind-controlled and is ready for reform since the Invasion.”

“ _You know as well as I do he could just go to Norway but your beloved little S.H.I.E.L.D doesn’t want him out of someone’s sight.”_

Fury could feel the venom dripping from the words she wrote even though he heard nothing come from her. Sighing, Fury ran a hand down his face as her turned to face the woman.

“I know damn well and that is the mother fucking issue, Velora. I need you to make sure he doesn’t _have_ a reason to leave so he can fulfill his sentence and get sent to Norway with Thor as soon as possible. It would be beneficial for the both of us if that happen.”

Fury stepped closer to the small figure, his hand coming to rest on her lithe should almost disappearing under his size.

“I understand you hold a less than loving demeanor to him, but I need you do to this, Velora. If you do this I will make a deal to never ask for your help on any future missions as soon as he and Thor are in Norway.”

Velora tensed at the physical contact from the man. Her body wanted to lash out at him for daring to lay a hand upon her, but she knew that it was a mortal thing between colleagues and a gesture of kindness between them.

She, live in the tower? Yes, she had the music room she would venture twice a month to pay her respects to Yggdrasil but nothing more. Yes, she had her own bare chambers here, but she never felt the need to stay when the kind Strange Doctor allowed her lodgings at the Sanctum. She has even come to fancy the Doctor with the sarcasm and small banter they had as well and the calm quiet. Though the prospect of falling off all radars in the mortal’s realm appealed to her. Velora had only agreed to aid Fury in her early days to keep the world’s governments off her and her presence unknown to the masses. Being able to live a peaceful life without the need to fully hide would be wonderful. Perhaps even find a means to travel the realms again would be delightful. She flicked her wrist calling the note pad to her side, for once allowing her own hand to write her thoughts.

“ _And if I do this, you swear I would stay free from your mortals’ eyes. Free to do as I pleased unless harm befalls you mortals from my delights?”_

Fury read over the beautifully written cursive, each curse seemingly printed in its accuracy of their image. Though he did not want to lose an asset to the team, he understood her want to be free. One of the first things they had agreed upon when he first found out about her presence on Earth was her ability to come and go as she pleased in exchange for her help on certain missions that others were not…equipped to take on.

“Yes.”

“ _Done. I will notify the Strange Doctor of my change in lodgings and transfer them here momentarily. Note that I do not intend to make friends with the other mortals in the building. Nor will I be responsible for their lives should I venture on so called missions with them.”_

With that last paragraph Velora stepped away from the towering man before her making quick steps to the door leading out of the meeting room. While having the ability to move from area to area through the shadows, walking was a small pleasure she allowed herself in this realm. The sights and sounds never ceased to intrigue her. A small wave of her hand purple speckles floated around her cloaking her being from wandering eyes. Only those with magic would be able to see past such a remedial spell but it made well in its purpose against the non-Aesir or non-magic wielding.

Velora wasn’t sure what to make of the new situation she had agreed to. She would be able to find a small patch of land somewhere to call her own finally, all away from eyes that need not see her. Yet, what of Thor and Loki? They would surely pester her to stay in Norway with them after Loki’s sentence and his freedom returned. How long would he pursue her? Till the end of their days or until one of them died from the exhausting chase? Loki may be the god of lies and mischief, but stubbornness should have been added to his title. Once his attention was caught it was hard to deter him from such, this she knew all too well from their years together.

She paused before the doors of the Sanctum letting the strings of sounds dance upon her ears beneath her hood. Multiple voices and animal calls creating a small symphony that only could be Midgard. A small sigh fell under her mask, the doors gracefully opening as she entered the one area she could call safe. The somber like quiet welcomed her, the small tingles of magic flittering through the air alerting her to Strange’s presence somewhere within the area. Most likely training or studying some artifact. With a single step the room around her morphed, from the entrance she first entered to suddenly in the office of the very man.

“Here to gather your things?”

Velora only nodded feeling little need for her to conjure the usual pad and quill.

“I figured as much.” Velora titled her head in a manner that he came to understand as a silent ‘of course’.

She walked towards him, heels clicking behind each step. Looking up at the rather tall male, Velora surveyed her then roommate. Up close she could gather a sharper image of the man rather than the blurred images she was used to. If she were to admit it truly, for a mortal man his features were striking. The intelligent, sharp mind behind his eyes made a small warming sensation to flitter in her belly. Were it not for his short life span and she being stubborn in her fidelity to the Trickster she wouldn’t have mind courting him.

Stephen froze at the proximity, unused to her being closer than arms’ length to him staring at his features. Faint waft of lavender and chamomile with touches of iron drifted from her. Not unusual for him to be able to take in whispers of her sent as she would often walk about the Sanctum after bathing with her oils. Yet with her so close to his nose, Stephen couldn’t resist taking in a slight breath to appreciate the clean calming smell.

“Hmm? Have a penchant for staring? Surely you didn’t suddenly become enthralled with me behind that ribbon now?”

Velora shook her head forgetting that he thought her sight was faulty as she never took her ribbon off. It was never that she couldn’t see rather the brightness of light caused her eyes to burn.  Though if the time came she could use the sharp clear sight in battle even if it may cause her to gradually lose her vision.

Silent still, Velora stepped back feeling the need to show some gratitude to the Sorcerer Supreme for allowing her to stay within his humble home. While she would not admit it to another, the Doctor had become someone she could see herself finding as a potential friend. Someone she could potentially call safe. He had shown her the inner walls of the Sanctum, perhaps she could show him something of her as an offering.

She waved her hands from her sides to circle above her causing the lights in the room to dim. Just enough for Stephen to see her clearly and her eyes to not prickle with pain too much.

“What are you doing?”

She chuckled to herself, the sound so soft even she almost missed it. Shimmering away her armor for her more comfortable clothing of a black floor length whimsical skirt and a simple purple blouse, Velora reached behind her skull to grasp one end of the ribbon. A gentle tug broke the knot free allowing slack in the black fabric. The sudden disappearance of the shade caused her eyes to blink rapidly, the new although dim light slightly irritating her eyes as she adjusted. Bright silver orbs stared up at the Doctor. Their shine challenging that of the most exquisite silver.

Stephen stood still matching the elf’s gaze. He had seen many eyes but never quite as alive as hers. If it were not for the depth of her pupils he would have thought her blind at first glance by how crisp the color held.

“Assuming you cannot see in the light?”

Velora shook her head. She lifted her hand signing the seemingly universal symbol for ‘little’ or ‘small’. Flicking her wrist, she held her pad and quill letting her hand scribble along the paper.

 

_“In very low light, the light does not cause as much pain. However, even the light from dawn and dusk causes pain.”_

Stephen frowned. Has she never seen the light fully? Surely with the magic she held she could cast a spell to act as a barrier for her to see the light.

_“No, I know no such spell for I have looked for all the times I had access to both new and old knowledge.”_

Velora held a small sadden smile. She knew the warmth of the sun, the tingles of light but she had never truly had a chance to take her time to gaze upon them. Her vision had always been forced to be blurred for her to mingle in the light. She could not remember a moment in her life that she gazed upon the clear skies of either Asgard or Midgard without darkness dampening the images.

_“Not many have seen my eyes. Be lucky you lived to see them, Doctor.”_

Stephen kept his face his usual stoic, yet he couldn’t help the small quirk of the corner of his lips at the comment.

“Yes, well…. I’ll keep it in mind. I’m to assume you’ll kill me if I told anyone of your eyes.”

“ _Keep it safe and I’ll keep your secret desire of wearing that adorable baby blue robe after bathing to myself as well.”_

 _“_ Oh? Now we’re bargaining?”

“ _Of course.”_ Velora smiled.

“And those are your terms, Elf?”

She shrugged.

“Should I decide to tell others?” Stephen smirked crossing his arms in front of his chest. Releasing a silent laugh, Velora turned her attention to the pad scribbling once more upon it before letting it float in the air as she turned from the Sorcerer.

“ _Then I’m sure the Avengers would love the still painting of you in said robe. Perhaps that Stark fellow could do that Photoshop thing mortals talk about.”_

She casually waved a hand behind her as she made her way out of the office and down the hall towards her room. Mentally counting the items she possessed, though the amount be little, she contemplated on if she would bring all of them with her. Her possessions were few though a select couple she acquired over the centuries she would certainly keep. Treasured books, favored lined note books of which she held many of her lyrics in, favored bedding gifted from long since passed friends.

Velora smiled faintly as she entered her chambers, Mai having trotted up to her from her messily lain bed. While Loki may be more…what was it that Midgardians called it? OCD? Yes, OCD with his belongings and room, she was not. An organized chaos as she was called by the few Midgardians she had befriended in her past. She knew where each of her items were, but they held no specific spots rather a specific area of the room. Her literature and lyric books were the only things she kept organized in a tidy fashion Loki would praise.

“Hello, Mai. Have a leisurely time slumbering in my chambers?” Her voice gentle as she bent down to pick the smallish creature up. “I suppose we should get our things and slip our way into the Tower. I wonder how long it will take for Fury to alert Stark to my new lodging.”

 

 

Before long, Velora stood before the tower having opted to take the more mortal approach and alert them to her presence lest she be attacked at the sudden presence. Yes, she had popped in and out plenty of times before but if she were to interact with the team more frequently, she must make the effort to appear …docile.

“Welcome Mrs. Laufeyson, welcome to the Avengers Tower”

She froze after stepping into the entrance at the title she was given.

“ _I am not Mrs. Laufeyson anymore. Just Velora or Ms. Abyss will suffice.”_

 _“_ Very well, Ms. Abyss. Please, the team is awaiting your arrival upstairs in the common lounge to welcome you the team.”

Velora shook her head. She did not want this to be an occasion; she did not want to deal with the brothers upon her first day truly residing here. She sighed realizing this day would be more draining that she had anticipated. She opted to stay within her skirt and blouse for the meeting. While she travelled mostly in her armor, it would be best for the team to know of her natural appearance. Surely even Stark may have a heart attack or at least a malfunction in his arch reactor. That would bring her some form of entertainment for the evening.

Commanding the shadows, Velora stepped upon the casted darkness letting it consume her before stepping free of a large shadow casted within the lounge. Mai happily sitting upon her shoulder.

“Holy Shit!” A small crash and thud noise came from the couch, the partially deaf archer having dropped his beer and knocked his leg into the coffee table. Glass and the amber liquid spilling across the floor.

Velora shook her head at the reaction having expected more from the Avengers. The soft click of a gun pointing towards her reached her ears, the blonde standing ready by the entrance of the kitchen kept her eyes focus on the new presence.

“Who are you?” The female’s voice was pleasant on her ear, Velora understood why she would be the one to calm the green skinned beast and placed on espionage missions. She had been trained well.

Quickly she summoned her note pad and quill allowing it to write her name at the same time she vanished the mess the archer created and summoned another for him.

“ _Velora of the Abyss. I am residing here in assistance to Fury upon a mutually agreed deal we have placed. I believe Stark should know of my new living conditions.”_

Natasha lowered the pistol, eyes narrowing at the new female, warry at the new body in the room with the lack of alarms within the Tower.

“There she is! Shadow Queen appears in the light!” A cheerful masculine voice came from the elevator across the room, the owner of said building walking through with arms wide open. “So this is what you look like without the depressing black everywhere.”

“ _Pardon me?”_ Velora frowned. Her armor was not ‘depressing’ as he put it. Her armor was a masterfully put together work of functioning art! She folded her arms across her chest; oh how she wanted to swat him upon his skull for such a comment.

“Tony!” Natasha quipped looking towards the millionaire while she holstered her weapon. Stepping forth towards Velora, Natasha looked over the small female. Even in her armor she had heard from Tony how small she was, but she had not expected her to be so dainty without the bulk of the metal.

Tony quickly made his way over to the Songtress grinning as he looked over her as well, his eyes taking in the feminine appearance. If were not for the dark lips and pointed ears, she would have almost passed completed for human with just a fetish for long as hell hair.

“Welcome to the Avengers, Velora! Glad to have you on the team!”

Velora held her hand up in silent command for him to stop, subtle scratched of quill and paper manifesting next to her, “ _I am not part of your so-called Avengers. I’m merely assisting in keeping the Trickster present in this gaudy building.”_

Tony gasped slightly, “Excuse me! My tower is not gaudy! It’s a masterly built tower with the pinnacle of advanced tech!”

“ _Oh, of course. Please excuse me, I must have been looking at your remedial technology. Please, do show me where your so-called advanced technology is.”_

The two fell silent, neither speaking or writing in the air. Tony couldn’t help the grin beginning to creep on his face. While he had never had truly spoken with her before, he had an inkling of how she would react having known she was with Reindeer Games for so long. Even he couldn’t help but appreciate some of the sarcastic and pointed comments the God would have.

“I already like her!” Tony clasped an arm around her shoulders pulling her over to his precious bar. “Drink?”

Velora stiffened, another mortal whom liked physical contact it seemed. Something she would most likely have to accommodate and get ‘used’ too if she were to remain docile.

“ _Whiskey on the rocks, please.”_

 _“_ And she knows how to drink! This is just great!” Tony grabbed one of his top shelf bottle quickly pouring both of them a good portion of the dark liquor before turning to face the Widow and Hawk. The sound of footsteps and dings from the elevator alerting those present to the rest of the team coming into the lounge.

Velora sipped upon the small glass awaiting the rest of the mortals and gods to fully be present in the room. Her eyes taking in the blurry images of the members, making sure to remember the feel of their shadows and images. She half wished she could view them clearly to sate her own curiosity.

“Sister!”

She braced herself, quickly waving her arm halting the giant boisterous God of Thunder. Thor halted mid step feeling the familiar odd tug in his body. He looked below to see if dark tendrils latched to him however her only saw his own casted shadow. Ah, she had played upon him her usual tricks as well. He couldn’t help but let out a hearty laugh, relishing in a happy memory from their younger days.

“Ah this trick, Sister?”

“ _Hello, Odinson.”_ Velora smirked, silently proud of herself for still being able to hold the hulking man. In the years she spent in the Abyss, the Shadows had taught her much. Much more than she had learned alone on Asgard.

Thor saw the notepad once more, taking in the well know cursive of their native tongue. Seeing his surname, he couldn’t help but frown at the lack of familiarity in it. Not ‘Brother.’ Not ‘Thor.’

“Come now, you know you are still my beloved tiny sister, Velora. Release me so I may hug my dear sister!”

“ _I think not. I would prefer to keep my ribs intact.”_

“I promise not to crush you.”

“ _Odinson, you always crush me whenever you hugged me.”_

The duo kept their dialogue between them leaving the rest of the team, minus a certain God of Mischief, that walked into the lounge confused at their exchange. There was something comical about watching a five feet tall woman and a man over six feet tall communicating via paper and voice.

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Bruce couldn’t help whispering to no one in particular.

“Maybe catching up?” Clint threw his two cents in looking between the two as he sipped happily on his beer, already liking the new woman in the tower.

“Nah, gotta be talking about something else. Thor isn’t moving.” America’s Golden Boy assumed having seen the body language of both, Thor looking over joyed at seeing her and she stiff from some type of distaste or awkwardness.

Natasha had since walked over to the Hawk, standing next to him realizing that Thor wasn’t moving because Velora had somehow stopped his movements, “Has anyone told Loki about this?”

Tony shrugged, “Uh…”

“Seriously, Tony?” Natasha deadpanned to the genius, “You didn’t think to tell the one person who keeps leaving to see her that she is here?”

Tony held his arms up in surrender keeping a steady grasp on his own glass.

“Hey, it’s not my job! He’d find out from Thor anyways with how loud he is.”

He indeed felt it wasn’t his job. Fury had suddenly told him this morning about the new status of Velora and she would now be living in the tower full time the rest of them. Though he gave no other reason to why the sudden change in her situation, only could assume it was due to Loki. He wasn’t sure himself how Loki would have reacted had he told him anyways. The God wasn’t exactly known for the calmest of reactions.

A cry of joy broke him out of his thoughts turning his attention to the hulking God of Thunder to pick up the lithe woman into the air.

“Velora, you must see Loki! He’ll be over joyed to see you!”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so so much for reading!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Surprise! I thought this one would take a bit longer but thing will be picking up soon, promise. This is a slower story than most but the interactions will be more and hopefully longer in chapters.

Avenger’s Tower – Present Day – Lounge Room

 

Thor’s boisterous laughter echoed through the room, his arms wrapped tightly around the slim waist of his sister. The audience before them couldn’t help but chuckle at the image. A rather small woman appeared to be that of a mere child in size when crushed against the God’s chest with her slim legs dangling. 

“ _ Odinson! Put me down this instant! You’re going to snap me in half!”  _

The hulking male paid little attention to the hastily scribbled note floating beside him; his focus on taking in the fact that his sister was truly here amongst the living and not just a sad memory. Velora kicked her feet minorly trying to get the attention of him, desperately she titled her head towards the others though she grimaced at the action. She did not want to rely on them to get his attention to let her go but she also did not want to actively harm him. She was not like Loki who would stab him without a second thought to be released free. The fact she was a full foot or shorter than the oaf did not help her situation in the least. 

A careful sigh fell from Steve’s lips, a small smile at the joy he could see from Thor graced his pristine features. “Okay, Thor. I think it’s time to let her go. Otherwise she’ll never be able to walk with how tight you are hugging her.” 

Realization fell over Thor’s face looking down to see his own arms locking Velora’s against her torso. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry, Sister!” He gingerly let go of her placing her gently upon the ground, “Are you alright? I didn’t mean to hurt you!” 

Velora wobbled a moment, the blood and feeling of her nerves coming back to her legs. Tale tell signs of the prickling needles tickled her nerves. Even if she did not always like his enthusiasm she couldn’t help but admittedly miss it from him, in small doses that it. Giving a slight grin, Velora nodded towards him while snapping her fingers towards him. 

Thor looked down to her confused, his body stiffening slightly for what trick she decided to pull on him, but nothing came. He moved his limbs checking to see if she froze his shadow, nothing. He looked around him for any sudden changes to his attire, nothing. 

A yelp came from him startling the room’s occupants besides the elf. Hastily he brought his hand up to rub from the side of his chin to his right ear. Before him, Mai jumped from the top of his head landing gracefully upon the floor flicking her tail with a sass like motion. 

“Ah! Hello to you too, Mai.” 

Velora couldn’t resist the grin upon her face, it had been some time since she had play a simple prank on someone. She knew Mai has no qualms with her brother-in-law, but she too couldn’t resist a playful trick to give him a cold lick as her hello. 

“Velora, why don’t you come and sit with us for a moment or would you like to settle in?” 

Catching her attention, Velora turned to face America’s oldest hero. She stood silent contemplating the offer. She would like to get settled in her new chambers however, it may be best to offer an ‘olive branch’ to the team and answer their questions they surely had. In addition to conversing with them, she would most likely have more time to avoid the God of Lies as he would most likely not want to socialize. 

“Please, Velora. Meet my friends, I’m sure you’ll come to like them!” Thor laid an arm around her shoulders, silently taking note of her sudden stiffness from the gesture. Mai mewed at her master as she sat patiently at her feet, tail swishing back and forth in curiosity. 

“ _ I suppose I could converse with you all to remain civil.”  _ Velora turned her attention to Tony holding her now empty glass high, “ _ Only if Stark would kindly refill my liquor, of course.”  _

Tony clapped his hands together grinning, beginning to take a liking to her. A woman who could drink was a woman he could handle, “Well bring that thing over here then! Let’s get this little soirée started!” Soft clicks sounded in the room, the pale elf making her way over to the bar holding the glass. How it did not break within the bone crushing hug from Thor, no one understood. Perhaps that perks of being a sorceress herself, maybe? 

The others sought to make themselves comfortable around the small glass coffee table, each taking their usual spots. Velora couldn’t help but survey the blurred bodies; an interesting group they are when seated together. From the energy between the blonder female and timid Doctor, she could see something potentially was or would happen between the two. Next came the tall harsh but gently sculpted muscled men out of time. Their relationship she couldn’t place but their shadows held a familiarity with each other that she wouldn’t be surprised if they were…something. 

“Take a seat anywhere, Shadow Queen. They don’t bite, but I might.” Tony winked towards her walking pass to sit next to the archer. A delicate dark violet brow rose from under the ribbon. 

“ _ Oh? I thought you were taken, Man of Iron? I’m sure she wouldn’t be pleased and I’m not afraid to bite myself...” _ Velora smirked walking to take a seat next to the one familiar being in the room and the one who took the most space, “ _ Although, I would not be as pleasant.”  _

Tony choked upon his sip after reading her new line on the floating note pad. Clint patting him on his back, couldn’t help but chuckle. “If you can make Tony choke on his drink and replace beers, I think you’ll fit in just fine.” Clint grinned towards Velora eager to see more of her putting the billionaire in his place. Curiously did flicker in him towards the new woman, the knowledge that she is or was Loki’s wife bugged him slightly.

“Velora, tell us more about yourself. Why did you not wear all that armor Tony’s told us you only ever wear?” Steve was the first to inquire with his fellow blonde nodding. He was lounging back in a casual pair of blue jeans and a grey T-shirt. His right arm laying on the back of the couch behind the man with the metal arm. 

“ _ Rather before I tell you all myself, whom are you all respectively?”  _  Velora motioned around with her free hand, “ _ I know of you all but not exactly who you all are. Fury was not exactly informative.”  _

That was a lie, a lie that came all too easy to her. She knew each other them. The Men out of Time; Steve Rogers and James Barns. The Hawk and Widow; Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov. The Geniuses and a billionaire; Doctor Bruce Banner and Tony Stark. A few were missing, the Scarlet Witch and Vision, the technological man whom harbored the Mind Stone. Internally she was dismayed at the idea a creature was brought forth from such an ancient power, yet she couldn’t be surprised that such a power could do it. He would be someone she would have to keep her eye on for the future. 

Each of the members tallied off their names letting Velora take a moment to get the image of each memorized. During their naming, she could sense their energies beginning to relax; mainly the Widow as she was the first to pull her weapon on her. Though she could not blame her for the reflex, yet she was sure she didn’t realize their normal Midgardians bullets would not harm her, be an annoyance and leave bruising would be all they could do to her. 

Sitting up, her old etiquette training from days in the court coming back to her, Velora sipped upon the dark amber liquid allowing the smooth movements of the quill to give life to her thoughts. 

_ “Pleasure to meet you all. I am Velora of the Abyss, Goddess of Song and daughter of the Shadows. I seek to fulfill a deal I have agreed upon with Fury by my staying within the wall of this Tower to keep a certain God of Lies from leaving constantly so his sentence may be fulfilled appropriately”  _

“Of the Abyss?” Bruce questioned first, seeing as the statement did not align with the assumption they all had of her origins, “Aren’t you from Asgard? Like Thor and Loki?” 

“ _ Ney, I am not. I lived there at one time but due to…”  _ Velora allowed the pen to halt momentarily wanting to get the wording correct with the burn of Thor’s gaze upon her, “ _ circumstances that came to light, I denounced my alliance to Asgard and wish to leave it at that.”  _

Velora placed her glass upon the table, crossing her legs and settling her hand in her lap. The sudden taste of recoil from Thor’s shadows fell on her, she knew he would be sadden at the blatant dismissal of their time in Asgard. Yet she couldn’t help herself either, small tugs of guilt held her heart as she could see the frown form on his face from the corner of her eyes. Yes, she still did care about their people; she grew up with many of them, but she couldn’t swallow the truth of her purpose and she would damn them all before she would be used as such. At least the Trickster had a family he could call his own. At least he was wanted and had a mother who doted on him rather than a commander who cared not for her wellbeing but how well she could be in battle. 

The later afternoon quickly turned into the evening hours, their small Q&A session ended with a drunken Tony and Clint. Both males having taken to trying to out drink Velora thinking because she was so much smaller than the gods would be reason for them to outdrink her. Yet, much as with the Gods and Super Soldiers, the Midgardian alcohol did little to alter her state of mind although she did enjoy the multiple flavors of the high-grade liquor Tony had in his collection. Velora couldn’t help but let a small smirk befall her lips at the mortals. While she may be small, very small compared to both Asgardians, Jotuns, and Midgardians, she had always been able to hold her liquor except against the giant that be Thor. That man could drink his weight is Mead thrice over before the night be over and still want more. Many a times she had to assist Loki in dragging the bumbling brother to his own chambers to sleep off his drunkenness.  

“Sister, I shall take these two to their rooms. Would you like for me to take you to yours when I come back?” Thor spoke up disrupting her memories, his eyes clears as the sky she could never see. Only then had she noticed the others were slowly trickling out of the lounge to their own respective chambers. The only remaining team members were the Doctor Banner and Steve. 

Velora shook her head, standing from the table as she used magic to clean the mess of empty glasses on the table, “ _ Not needed. I know my way; your offer has been received though”  _ She turned from him walking from the sunken portion of the room towards the balcony she has spotted earlier in the afternoon. “ _ Have a pleasant slumber, Odinson.”  _  She waved him good night allowing her mind to begin wandering. 

Opening the doors, Velora couldn’t resist relishing in the wash of the darkened landscape and chill of the night air. The city’s lights were still too bright for her to remove her ribbon right away but perhaps for a few minutes she could see the night. The mortal’s modern world was both something she found beautiful with its unique sounds but at the same time boring and not nearly as glorious as Asgard had been. The air was too thick with contaminants and this realm’s sun was far more brutal than Asgard’ s. She had to wear a thicker ribbon to block out more of the light but also took away more of her vision.  

A sigh fell from her lips as she leaned over the railing, the gentle breeze from the height of the tower ruffling her hair and clothes. The faint continuous sounds of the city below brought her a sense of apprehension and calm in her veins. The night comforting her in its never-failing presence, always returning to her at some point. One of the few things she knew to be true and trusted. 

Just beyond the entrance back into the lounge, she felt him. Staring at her back but never stepping over the threshold where the room’s light halted. Faint buzzing of cold tingling magic touched her skin. Ah, there was the familiar touch she couldn’t quite forget even if she truly wished it. She would not turn around and give him the satisfaction of seeing without her mask. No, not when he was hesitant now to even step forth out of the light to greet her properly after having chased her relentlessly these last few months. Feigning ignorance, though she knew that she couldn’t fool him, she kept her body turned from him allowing the chilled air to hug her naked arms. 

\----

There, in front of him. She stood in front him, not some cruel illusion his mind had conjured. After all these months he had been desperately trying to get her to speak with him, she now stood within the confines of the damned tower. The air around her moved her hair in luscious violet waves, barely teasing the ground her heeled feet stood upon. Loki wanted to desperately believe the Norns has finally answered his one wish since finding her alive but the scars in his chest couldn’t resist the doubt clouding his mind. Even in the darkness of the night her skin glowed in a soft paleness that would make her appear to be made of moonlight. 

Loki stepped forward breaking through the perimeter of the rather large balcony. Each step carefully paced not wanting to seem too eager to be beside her. His legs itched to close the gap between them and allow his selfish desire of holding her in his arms to come true; yet he knew better. 

“Velora, darling.” 

“ _ That’s close enough, Laufeyson.”  _

The sudden appearance of the floating note pad before him halted his step, leaving him halfway across the balcony. Velora stood still, listening for the slightest sign of the Trickster attempting to close the gap. 

“Very well then. Will you at least face me?” Loki’s voice was quiet, even for himself. His tone careful not wanting for this dream to shatter and cause him to wake from his slumber. With his wife before him without armor in a seemingly relaxed state this surely had to be another one of his dreams that ended in nightmares. His body stilled, emerald orbs dancing with uncertainty waiting for her response to his plea. If she truly were here, he wasn’t sure what he would do now. Their chase has ended but he had still lost leaving her just out of his grasp. 

“ _ Very well but you stay where you stand, Liar.”  _

Loki frowned at the name. Yes, perhaps he spun lies but omitting vital information, but he had never truly lied to her directly. No never her, he couldn’t. That night was a mistake but his feelings on the matter never were false. He held his breathe as the fluid movements of Velora caught his full attention. His face fell into a frown, eye brows creasing at the sight before him. In modern Midgardian clothes she still wore her metal mask upon her leaving only small portions of her cheeks and forehead visible. Sadness and slight mourning flittered in his chest, the tightness of her blatant disregard for his desire to see her fully broke his already cracked heart. 

“I see you still where that mask.” 

“ _ Why take it off when I have no need to for my voice?”  _

_ “ _ Because it is rude to have a conversation with another as such.”

“ _ False for we are conversing now. Tell me then are all mutes inherently rude because they lack the facility to speak?”  _ Velora felt something simmering in her, the very sight of him before her brought both an old ache and new disappointment. Disappointment of which she could not place why. 

“That does not count. I know well able to speak. It has been over two hundred years, let me hear you. Please.” Loki took a step forward with his hands twitching at his sides. 

Velora studied him. His face was slightly sunken although it still held the sharp defined lines of royalty. A familiar fire toiled in her belly, she couldn’t like to herself about not desiring him as a body. 

“ _ You know well why I shan’t speak. Not ever since you had your desire to hear another woman’s so intimately.”  _

Velora felt it, that familiar anger from years ago. She thought it faded but having the traitor before her caused it to burn more. Her hands clenched willing the darkness to calm around her knowing if she didn’t control her emotions things would not be well in the tower. 

Hurt flashed across Loki’s eyes, his body stiff with old emotions. 

“I’ve have told you repeatedly that, that wench meant nothing to me! It was a mistake!” Loki stepped forward towards Velora fully letting the night take over and the chilled air to encase him. Even after over two hundred years and fifty of them begging her in Asgard to forgive him still wasn’t enough. What in Odin’s beard was he to do? He had tried everything back on Asgard; if he could just get her to speak then he would have a chance, but the silence only ever greeted him. 

“I have done everything I can think over. Just what is it more that you desire from me to forgive me?” 

Loki stood a mere two meters from her, close enough to take one step to be able to grasp her flesh once more. To feel her life under his fingers to cure his doubt.

Velora simply watched him before her, her jaw clenched slowly bringing pain to her teeth. She advanced to him, standing just before him at arms’ length craning her next back to look up at him. 

“ _ You betrayed my heart and loyalty to you, Laufeyson. I believe not even the Norns could make me forgive you and your blasted family.”  _

Velora walked around him careful to not touch his cold skin, anger flooding her mind and body. Her body was pulled back, a large cold slightly calloused hand gripping her wrist forcing her to turn to the tall god. Loki’s eyes searched her covered face for the slightest movement in her muscles. He took hold of both of her hands silently relishing in the faintly warm pulses upon the underside of her wrists. She’s alive. She’s alive. She’s  _ here. _

“Please, my love, my darling songtress, I am begging you to tell me what I can do to win your favor. To have the blessing of hearing your voice even in scorn once more.” His voiced cracked, his pain creeping in his vocal cues. Velora picked up on the strain he held trying to remain calm and collected while speaking. In her anger she couldn’t stop the guilt eating slowly around it, digging into her mind and heart with each syllable he spoke. As much pain the God of Mischief had caused her, she still held the love for him in her heart dearly. Yet, the pain won out once again. 

Velora yanked her hands from his grasp shoving the Trickster from her as she took a few steps backwards. The look of surprised and pain overlapping in Loki’s eyes burned into her mind. The notepad quickly appearing before him, the word elegantly written in familiar hand writing crushing him. 

“ _ You will never be worthy of my forgiveness, Son of Laufey.”  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always! Thank you for reading, commenting, giving kudos, and bookmarking! It really helps keeping me motivated!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! This one was a bit of a struggle to be honest. I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this. I have the end goal in mind now it's just how we are getting there. Owell, writer's block sucks! I may rewrite this at a later date but until then please enjoy.  
> Thank you all as always for the kudos, comments, and book marks! =) I might do a few side stories with Velora or readers to try and keep my writer's block at bay.

Avenger’s Tower – Present Day – Balcony   

 

Loki felt what was left of his heart crack with each step Velora took from him. Each step she took with her back turn on him leaving him in the darkness he came to fear. His mind fell numb with his thoughts running on repeat.

_Don’t go._

_Please, don’t go._

_Please…_

His eyes kept their view on her for long as they could before her body disappeared around the corner. The cold of the night air cutting into his skin.

_Please come back._

_Please…_

It couldn’t be true. She couldn’t have turned her back on him. He knew he wasn’t worthy of her; she deserved so much better than him. He knew he had done things that made him fall below her. Done horrible things that were not of his control but still stained his hands.

Loki stared at his own pale hands willing the feeling of her soft flesh to never fade. The flutter of her pulse forever etched into his mind. She lived but not with him. He lost the one person he had thought would never fully turn her back on him, a sliver of hope that she would at least still stand beside him shattered.

Loki’s legs gave way, anguish pushing him to his knees feeling no reason to move. How long he sat there he knew not. Nothing but pain radiated through his body. Not even the darkness of the night around him brought forth his usual fears for his one had come to fruition.

“Loki?”

Thor’s concerned voice caught his attention from the opened door way. Loki flinched slightly with minor surprise. He didn’t want the God of Thunder to find him.

Thor looked upon the broken man kneeling on the concrete. He quickly approached his brother taking in his blank face brimming with tears unshed tears.

“Loki, what happened?”

“… her”

Thor’s eyebrows creased in confusion not being able to hear his brother’s mumbles. He had an idea of the cause of Loki’s condition after catching the last word. He knelt to him as he placed a hand on Loki’s left shoulder.

“What did you say? I couldn’t hear you—”

“I’ve lost her!” Loki spoke allowed startling Thor with the sudden sound, “She’s gone though she lives! She wants nothing with me!”  

Loki couldn’t stop the emotions coming forth. Anguish, pain, anger, and confusion ran over him. Faint feeling of tears falling over his cheeks registered in his mind.

Thor kept silent, unsure of how to respond to the tears from his brother. He has never seen Loki this distraught even when their Mother passed he was not this openly upset. Thor pulled his brother forward in a crushing hug not knowing what else to do. His own words would do nothing to ease his pain during this time. He could only hold the God of Mischief as he proceeded to let the tears fall freely, letting himself show a vulnerability that he thought lost to him.

After a moment letting the fallen god let his emotions free, Thor stood tugging a reluctant Loki with him. Silently he led him through the tower to their shared flood before proceeding to somehow tuck in the Trickster with little to no fight.

Clicking the door closed, Thor frowned. A sadness ached in him to see his younger brother distraught once more. The painful memories of when Velora fell came in static images in the back of his mind. Loki should have been overjoyed or at least more open with his happiness; not this being racked with pain.

He would have to speak with his sister-in-law. Something would have to be done with the two of them in such close proximity. Thor could only hope that she would give him some detail into what transpired unlike their time in Asgard.

 

Velora stood against her closed door, faint echoes of Loki’s sobs dripping out of the shadows around her much to her displeasure. While she was the so called ‘Shadow Temptress’ even the shadows had their own agenda at times. Though she knew not why they were forcing her to hear the pained sobs of the thin god.

“Silence…” Even to her own ears she heard the tremble in her whispered voice.

She shouldn’t feel guilty for her words. He _deserved_ the pain. He brought it upon himself from when he lain with another woman. He _deserved_ what pain he had from all the pain inflicted on others. Even if she knew most of the actions on Midgard were not fully his own. Yet he was the one to put himself in that horrid situation with the Mad Titan.

“Silence.”

Anger flooded her veins at the lack of control over the shadows, their teasing tendrils enveloping her. Wanting none to disturb her, Velora waved her right arm forcing her magic to create a soundproof ward upon her room. Feeling the familiar protection around her, she broke.

Bedding tossed, trinkets shattered, desk equally thrown across the room shattering into a multitude of pieces. Her throat aching as she let her voice echo around her. Screams of fury and anguish bounced from wall to wall, doing little to ease the emotions in her heart.

“Silence! He deserves he pain, he deserves not my forgiveness!”

How dare he feel sorrow? He had no right to feel it _!_ That ass of a male was the one to break their vows and sully their bond. It was _his_ fault. She had every right to be furious, to hold the pain within her heart…. didn’t she?

Panting, Velora leaned against the door to her room, one of the few unmarred items in her chambers. Small coughs fell from her lips, vocal folds unused for so long slowly coming to life albeit painfully with the sudden use. She glanced at her destruction taking in small sense at satisfaction with the scene. Oh how she both loved and despised how she too took come sense of pleasure in chaos.

This would be a very long sentence for both the Trickster and herself.

 

  


Days had passed since the first real interaction between the Trickster and Songtress. A routine had fallen into place between the two and the team. Loki had grasped his aloof expression more easily, though in a few moments when Velora would blatantly ignore him could the team see a small tinge of pain in his emerald orbs.

He would enter a room be it the lounge, library, kitchen, anywhere really. Should she be there, she would leave the vicinity not sparing a single glance to him. Her mask always greeting him keeping her delicate features hidden from his sight.

Today was no different. The she sat in the lounge, a book in hand held at a comfortable angle. Loki could feel the slight tingle in the air and see the faint glow upon the pages of the book. She must have enchanted the tome for her to be able to see the lettering more clearly. Loki couldn’t move pass the threshold between the hall way and lounge. This was one of few times he could spend a small amount of time to gaze upon her, take in her appearance.

She had not changed much physically from what was unclothed. Her hair still fell in the silken waves around her covering much of the seat she sat in. Their soft tresses teasing him. Loki took glance of her bared arms seeing faint but visible scars, a few he remembered and few that he didn’t. Velora had decided to dress in a set of purple lounge pants and black t-shirt. Something so simple and yet he couldn’t help but be glad for the lack of armor and long sleeves.

Releasing a breath held in his chest, Loki stepped into the room waiting for the elf to swiftly get up and leave.

“Velora, good afternoon.” His voice easily fell from his silver tongue while he took his spot across from her.

Velora closed her book with an elegance only a lady of the court would possess, her legs pulling from their warm perch to sit their small bare feet on the ground. Her movements mostly silent save for the slight rustle of fabric and creak of the couch. Without so much as a movement to show she acknowledged him, she turned moving swiftly away from him.

“Vel—.”

“Just how long are you going to run from him?”

They both froze in their spots. The deep voice ringing across the room. Velora turned to face the new guest in the lounge, quickly determining the large shadow to be that of the Thunder God. Thor had watched their interaction these last few days and could assume that his dear sister had been the cause of Loki’s state the night she arrived. He knew she could be cruel, but never did he think it would leave the battle field.

Thor’s legs closed the large gap between the three of them, standing between the two but far enough to easily look at both. Cold flickers lapped at his body, a familiar warning from the small woman to his right.

“It has been over two hundred years since we both have last seen you. Think you not that your anger would diminish?”

Velora turned her face to him, mask and ribbon in place hiding her expressions from the older brother. Though Loki could see, the slight muscle twitch just under her right eye, a signal at her irritation.

“Brother, this is not something you need to bother yourself with. This is between my wife and—”

“ _I am not your wife anymore.”_

Loki glared at the floating page in front of him.

“Yes, you are.”

“ _No.”_

“Yes.”

Velora’s hand clenched with her nail digging into her palm. She had no want to argue a pointless point.

“Sister, you are as much his wife and he your husband. Can you not talk it out?” Thor stepped towards her placing a hand upon her shoulder before it was hastily brushed off.

“ _And you are not my brother. Not anymore. I have no ties to your family. You both mean nothing to me.”_

Thor’s eye widened. He had finally gained his brother back only to start over with having his sister back but disowning him.

“You know well that is not true, Velora. What of the times we all spent growing up in Asgard?”

Loki had made his presence known standing beside Thor, the difference in them both humoring and nostalgic to her as Velora gazed upon their images.

“Darling, what of the memories we had before my error? They mean nothing to you?” Loki stepped forward towards her, she in reply took a step back trying to maintain the same distance apart, “Does the centuries we spent together in Asgard before truly mean nothing?” He felt the familiar situation around him only that this time it lacked the possibility of her death. Her blatant dismissal of their time together gave life to the frustrations simmering under the sadness in his chest. “The multitude of pranks and outings mean nothing?!”

Velora stood silent. The question circulating in her mind. Did they mean nothing? No, they meant the world to her. She loved their time in Asgard before their innocence were taken. Before the lies of the All-Father came forth. Her teeth clenched, glad once more for her mask. She could feel the anger simmering in Loki’s shadow and the depressing sensation from Thor’s; they ate away at her own heart.

“ _They mean nothing to me.”_

Loki and Thor stared at the line of text. Both holding a myriad of emotions in their minds. The lot standing still, no muscle moved. Feeling the sudden anger bubbling in Loki, Velora turned making her way to the elevator. Her bare feet keeping her mind grounded feeling each cold step she took away from them. The runes on her back burning, searing their magic into her skin pushing back against the God’s. She felt the desperate push from him, the tingle of magic in the air following her as she walked away.

“Why can’t I feel you?”

His voice drifted to her easily, clear with no quiver.

“Why is Hel’s name can I not sense you? What.Did.You.Do?”

Velora turned around to face him, startled at the sudden closeness of the male. His eyes burned with a rage she had seen directed towards others and only a few times towards herself. His muscles twitched below his long-sleeved clothing, posture held high ready to strike as the snake many compared him to.

“Loki…” Thor made no move but to watch the interaction. Once again, he was the third wheel watching their family fight amongst their selves.

“WHY CAN’T I FEEL YOU?!”

Loki couldn’t stop the confusion and anger flooding through him. Only now did he realize through her blatant lie that their once close bond was no longer evident. A block in the connection stopped his efforts to try and understand her emotions. No exchange of familiar feelings flooded his veins as they once had. No pleasant tingle in his mind from her voice communicating with him in their private channel.

“ _Back off, Laufeyson”_ Velora tilted her head, taking the fuzzy image of Loki’s face. Her breath hitched as her lower belly twitched at the sharp handsome feature of the tall male. She could never prevent her body from reacting to his dominant energy, the sleek image he held on his body.

“No, I will not. You have done something that should have not been possible.”

Loki gripped her arm, the smooth cool flesh giving him a subtle spark within his own skin. The feeling of her under his hand causes his heart to thud heavily against his chest.

“ _Back. Off. Laufeyson.”_ Velora attempted to shake off his grip but the God held her easily in place, “ _Let me go, Laufeyson.”_

“Then tell me.”

“ _No”_

 _“_ Tell me what you have done to our bond.”

_“A sorcerer of your magnitude should know.”_

The two of them stood silent, the air tickling with magic around them both. Neither moved even as their magic licked at each other, colorful sparks dancing around. Loki glared at the small woman below him not accepting for a moment the lie she gave him. How could she even think she could lie to him? He is not the God of Lie for no reason. Just as she would know when he lied so did he for her. His own thoughts running on over drive for their next move from the present. He would not give up on winning her. For as long as she lived, he would do all he could to win her back.

Loki sighed, “You are correct. I should but I don’t. Yet, I know you lie about the memories and perhaps seeing them again would help.”

Velora flinched attempting to pull from him but her short height against the man’s long arms couldn’t stop his palm touching her forehead.

 

 

Asgard – Four hundred years ago – Royal Gardens

 

“Velora!” A hushed whisper carried over the night’s air within the maze of plants from his Mother’s beloved garden.

Small giggles echoed around him causing his skin to prickle in giddy excitement. Velora summoned him in the middle of the night stating she has something he and only he desperately needed to see. Even knowing that he was to be headed off to battle tomorrow morn’ she stilled called him.

“Velora! Darling, come out! I must get sleep before the journey tomorrow.”

Finally arriving to the main fountain in the garden he spotted her sitting on the ledge with a hand dangling in the clear water.

“Hello, Loki!”

Loki couldn’t stop the smile lacing his face at her chipper greeting. Taking in her image before him, he made sure to categorize each feature; hair soft and straight as silk, skin kissed by the moon herself, a graceful strength that hovered around her. Only when he ran his emerald orbs over her face did he see something missing. Her ribbon was nowhere upon her. Her face completely bare for him.

“Velora, your…?”

She kept her eyes shut but turned towards his approaching footsteps with a small smile upon her.

“Ah yes, of course you would notice. I know this journey you’ll be gone quite a while, I wanted to give you something. For luck of course!”

Velora quickly hopped to her feet walking over to the Trickster keeping her eyes closed allowing her shadows to move her in the right direction till she stood just before Loki tilting her head up at him.

“Oh? You think that I lack such skill that I would need luck?”

Soft giggles fell from the dark lips he loved dearly. The small elf before him looking stunning in the moon’s light and garden’s crackling torches.

“No, no my dear Trickster. I know you skilled. Tis more for the dealings with Thor you must endure.”

“Then what is it that you want to show me?”

Velora kept silent as she grasped for his hands of which he gladly allowed her. She stepped closer, her chest just barely brushing against his torso.

“This is one of the few times I can show you since little light is out and…” She frowned slightly, “one of the few times I can see you clearly.”

Before Loki could voice his question Velora opened her lids revealing intensely silver orbs. Their color reflecting almost glowing with the light around them. His own silver tongue failed him as it dimmed in comparison to her own silver. He knew then, given such a precious gesture from her that the question he had been debating on held no question.

“Well, you definitely are a prince.” Velora grinned allowing her cleared vision to take in every detail she could before she would have to sully her vision again. She couldn’t resist cupping his left cheek, the pads on her fingers ghosting over his smooth porcelain skin. How much she adored him before gave nothing to what she felt now that had the complete picture of the man that claimed her heart.

“Marry me.”

She froze, silver orbs widening at the statement.

“What…?”

Loki pulled her closing the small gap between them, his slim arms wrapping completely around her small body encasing her in a soft warmth only he could emit.

“I ask you Velora of Asgard, Goddess of Song, to marry me once I return.”

His voice rumbled around her, Velora took in the question making sure her ears did not deceive her. Emotions flooded her as she pushed him back only to grasp his face completely pulling him down in to a crushing kiss.

Pulling back from the kiss Velora grinned, mischief in her orbs couldn’t stop the tingles in his body.

“I don’t know, you sure it’s not just because you’ve seen my eyes?”

“I’m serious, Velora. Marry me. Make me the happiest man in all of Asgard.”  

“My love of a Trickster and God of Lie, Loki of Asgard, I will.”

 

\---

Avenger’s Tower – Present Day – Lounge

Pulse of purple magic shoved Loki across the room. Violent wisps of purple and blank coiled around Velora. Behind her black ribbon, silver orbs gave an earie glow.

Loki shoved his body up, quickly standing to his feet with his own green magic lacing through his fingers. His eyes trained on the angered woman and dancing magic. Danger evident but it did not faze him.

Velora’s mask had vanished.

“How dare you…”  

Low smooth velvet voice fell in a strange calm from blacken lips.

“How.fucking.dare.you.”

Both Loki and Thor looked on as the angered woman took slow methodical steps towards Loki. Thor quickly backing away calling Mjolnir should his brother need saving from his sister-in-law once again.

“Darling, Velora, please.”  


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day everyone! Another chapter! Now, some meh news; updates may take longer than my kind of usual updates since work is getting crazy for me. But fear not, I will make sure they are coming still!
> 
> Also, would you all like links to the songs I usually listen to when imagining Velora's singing or no? Just let me know and I'll be happy to post the links!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading and sticking with the slow burn of this story and all the kudos and comments. =) Much love!

Avenger’s Tower – Present Day – Lounge Room

 

Fury coursed through her veins. The need to see fear and suffering in his eyes flickered over her mind. Punish. Punish him. He  _ deserves _ it. Velora hated the beloved memory she had buried so deep within her. Dragging up that overjoyed emotion at giving him all of her completely and fully, he asking for her hand. Trusting him with her guarded weakness, allowing him to hold the gift of her eyes within his hands. Knowing that he held the power to blind her but trusted him enough to never do so. 

Velora felt her anger rise with each step she took closer to the standing god, his own magic running through the air ready to strike. He wanted to hear her voice? So be it. It would be the last time her voice graced his ears. The Shadows even coiled in anger as the renewed pain in her heart. 

“How dare you bring back that memory of the lie you gave me.”

Velora stood in the middle of the room allowing her magic to coil further around her, readying their strike against the Trickster.

“Velora, stand down.” Thor took a few steps towards the small angered woman, Mjolnir tightly held in his right hand. 

She glanced over at the large blur to her left. The chances of her slicing the Liar God’s throat or at least maiming him ran through her mind with the subtle sound of rushed footsteps coming from the stairs. 

“I will.” 

“Thank you, Darling—” Loki was cut off at the sudden pain in the shoulder, cold liquid beginning to stain his dark green button up. A blackened dagger stood from his shoulder, purple magic leaching into his body as the sound of Mjolnir flying caught his attention. Velora turning allowing the hammer to impact her in her stomach sending her the wall behind her creating a small dent in the material. Her body slumped forward slightly over the large hammer as she slid to the floor below.  

“Loki, are you alright?” Thor stood over Loki taking in the stab wound, concern for his mind rather than his body running through his mind. Sadness and disappointment following as he glanced to the elf held under his hammer seemingly unconscious. 

Loki shoved Thor aside quickly making his way to his wife ignoring the nagging pain in his shoulder and the sizzle in his veins having ripped the dagger from his flesh. His shaking hands reaching towards her afraid to touch her, have her disappear once more. She still held breath, her chest moving slightly over the hammer upon her stomach. 

“Touch me and I will make sure you burn from the inside out, Laufeyson” 

Loki jerked back from the sudden statement, dull glowing silver orbs behind the black ribbon glared at him. Velora’s body struggling to move but the weight of the hammer holding her firm against the ground and wall. Thor stared in disappointment toward the struggling female, her body looking even smaller against the large metal. Velora huffed in irritation, the weight of Mjolnir pressing upon her stomach was a sensation she did not approve but a calculated consequence she had to deal with. Her split-second decision completed, the punishment she had thought of over the years for Loki finally being put work.

“Odinson, lift Mjolnir. I need to breathe.” Her own voice felt quiet to her ears yet surely loud enough for the God of Thunder to hear. 

“No, you can stay there for a while.” 

“I am not a child, release me.” 

“No and you are still my little sister. You are throwing a tantrum.” 

“I am neither. Release me Son of Odin.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

Velora glared at the hulking man before her, her neck tilted almost fully back to be able to face him properly. Her anger now directed from the Liar God to the Thunder God caused her hands to clench in fists. 

“Let her up, Thor.” Loki interjected between the two, sighing in exasperation. His right hand running through his hair before looking toward Thor. Loki frowned looking down at the elf, he never thought she would willing injure him. They had their squabbles before that has led to yelling matches between the two; quite a few objects had fallen victim to their rage during such spats. Even when each other’s anger would fuel their fights through their bond, never had it resorted to such a precise injury from her. Loki’s hand ran over his face trying to keep fix his aloof expression once more, not wanting to give any sense of winning satisfaction to Velora. 

“Thor.” 

“Oh! Yes…” Thor reached down pulling the weapon easily off Velora hearing her takin a deep breathe expanding her chest. Velora lifted a hand to rub her stomach and ribs below her breast, a small soreness from the impact of the hammer registering in her mind. 

Loki held out his hand towards her, offering his assistance to stand out of habit. Velora stared at the pale hand, a slight tremor trickled through the flesh. 

“I need not your help, Liar.” Velora shoved his hand from her moving to stand, calling forth an inky black portal to her left, “We’re done here.” 

Before Loki or Thor could speak, she walked briskly into the portal disappearing from the room leaving both standing. Behind them the door from the stairwell opened, the team came forth. 

“What the hell happened to my wall?!”

 

 

Weeks had passed after the trio’s squabble. Yet the Songtress had disappeared, no one having seen her within the Tower, not even Mai was spotted roaming the building. Loki had searched high and low for the woman, even as far as inquiring with Stark about accessing her music room to see if she had hidden away within it but nothing resulted in it. 

“What do you mean I’m not allowed into that room?” 

Tony plopped a blue berry in his mouth as he turned to the annoyed trickster giving him a shrug in response. 

“The only person allowed in that room is her and besides me of course, my tower, my rules.” Tony quipped towards the male before turning to tinker with the electronic he had previously been working on. Some new upgrade to the coffee maker both he and Bruce used frequently. 

“I am her husband and a prince! I should be allowed in that room at least.” 

Tony just shook his head beginning to feel an annoyance toward the pestering from Loki. It wasn’t entirely his choice to who was or was not allowed in the room. When Velora had come to him, one of the few (if ever) times she did, requesting the room she had made it clear, she and himself were the only ones allowed in at any given time. Tony was only allowed in since he technically owned the building and she felt rude barring him from any place that was legally his. 

“Look man, I don’t know what else to tell you. You’ll just have to either find her and have her give you permission or wait until the full moon. Which actually I think is a couple days away if I’m not mistaken.” 

“It is three days away Mr. Stark.”

“Thanks, Friday!” Tony shifted plopping another blueberry into his mouth munching happily on the small fruit, “There you go, just wait it out. Women need space anyways when they’re pissed. No matter if their alien or not” 

Loki’s brows creased at the new information given to him. Full moon? What in the world did that have to do with himself being able to see his wife? It never held a significance upon Asgard that he could remember, not for her at least. Although she did have a love of the celestial body but nothing specific.

“What does the moon have to do with seeing her?” Loki frowned slightly. 

Tony shrugged before turning back to the coffee maker, “I don’t know man. It’s just something she does every full and new moon. She sings some song throughout the tower and town that seems to give everyone the best sleep ever. Now shoo, I need to finish this.” Tony made an off handed gesture signaling to the Trickster that their conversation was over. 

Before long Loki found himself standing in front of said door once more, hand on the handle attempting to open the elusive room but to no avail. “Just where are you hiding?” His own voice echoed in a small whisper. 

\----

Sanctum – Present Day – Library 

“You do know you can’t hide here forever?” 

Velora shrugged commanding the small black portal before her to close having been listening in upon the duo within the tower. She had been watching the God of Mischief, keeping tabs on how close he got to finding her once more.

“ _ I’ll go back tomorrow.”  _ She turned her head toward the sorcerer behind her, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “ _ This is just part of his official punishment from me. Then I will be sated in my anger to him.” _

Stephen raised a well-groomed eyebrow in question, his own arms crossed to mirror the significantly shorter woman. 

“And what exactly kind of punishment are you giving him?” 

He eyed Velora with a certain curiosity. Though he had never seen it in person, he had an inkling in his mind that she held a cruelty about her waiting in the depths of her heart. 

Velora grinned, gleefully turning to the Midgardian whom allowed her refuge once again. 

“ _ Tell me, Dr. Strange. What would be the one sense you would hate to lose the most?”  _

Stephen frowned, his brows creasing together staring at her floating question. Sense? Such as sight and touch? He had already lost some of his feelings in his hands; why would she ask such a rather odd question? Velora simple stood with a eerily polite smile upon her midnight colored lips. 

“And how does this pertain to Loki’s punishment?” 

“ _ Just answer the question.”  _

_ “ _ Fine, Touch.” 

Velora held up her index finger, waving it in a ‘no-no-no’ manner. A silent ‘tsk’ noise falling from her lips. 

“ _ Sound”  _

_ “ _ Sound?” 

Velora nodded before stepping closer to the Doctor than he would admit to being uncomfortable. He stared down at her ribbon as she looked up to his own orbs. 

“ _ Indeed. Imagine being able to hear everything but not the one you hold most dear while everyone else in the vicinity can?”  _

Suddenly, all sound around him ceased. Alarms in his system began blaring. Not a wispy sound of her breath, the soft shuffle of cloths passed to his hearing. Nothing. Stephen’s eyes widened at the sudden change in his sense, silence being his only friend in the moment as he subconsciously tried to read the moving lips of Velora. She was speaking, he could feel her breathe but hear nothing. He pulled away from her, his feet leading him into one of the book cases around them. 

“What did you do?!” Alarm still running through his body, he quickly took note that his hearing had returned having registered the loudness of his voice.

“ _ Goddess of Song for a reason. I hold the power over sound and the Shadows. Now does that answer your delightful question?”  _ Velora smirked pleased with her trick upon him. 

“Clearly. I assume this means you’ll begin speaking once more?” 

“Certainly, though it will take time for my vocal folds to come forth from hibernation.” 

And there it was, one of the few reasons she deserved the title of Goddess of Song. Her voice though hushed at the moment, held a certain air about them. A subtle sensuality and calming effect that made even him want to listen to her speak. She could be speaking of nonsense and it would still sound beautiful with the tones her voice held. 

“I see, I believe I know where you are going with this. Are you sure this will bring you what you want?” 

Velora smiled, a subtle sadness flickered through her facial muscles. Brief but evident, a small twitch Stephen had come to pick up on the rather expressive elf whether she herself realized it or not. 

“For a time until he is realizes what magic I used on him. Though with the jewelry given from the Man of Iron to cut his magic supplies; I doubt he will be able to remove my spell.” 

Her voice drifted amongst the books as she walked away from him. Long purple hair sweeping lightly across the floor just barely touching said floor. How she kept it so clean and able to hide it in his armor, he knew not. Stephen shook his head at the situation he had somehow become a bystander in while watching a lovers’ quarrel spanning over centuries. Where it would lead, he did not want to look. However, a tug within him caused worry to form in the back of his mind. Something was amiss, and he had yet to know it, but it certainly was nothing he was looking forward too. 

\---------

Soft clicks echoed in a grey colored room as Velora stepped forth from a black portal. The familiar air around her brought a small smile to her face and she walked towards an assortment of instruments she had acquired over the years on Midgard. Yet one stood in the center closest to the tinted floor length windows allowing the elegant glow of the moon to filter through. A large black grand piano greeted her, her pale fingers caressing its smooth surface. 

“Hello, friend.” She cooed as her free hand lifted to remove the ribbon upon her eyes blinking at the sudden sharpness of the room. Velora drew in a deep breathe finally feeling relaxed for once in since the first meeting between Mai and Loki. She was at peace in her room of safety, no one would disturb her. Not tonight when she gave them all back something in her own small way. While she did not on readily admit it, she was grateful to the Avengers for leaving her be and letting her roam as she pleased; not including keeping the Trickster out of her room. 

“Shall we dance, my ivory keys?” 

Her voice echoed lightly as she moved to sit at the wooden bench before the large instrument, her light silk skirt fluttering at the sudden smooth movement. Familiar pushbacks of the keys brought a kind lazy smile to her features. Velora breathed in allowing her ribs to expand to their comfortable max and allowed her voice to float through the room and seep into the darkness around her. Willing her notes to flow to the other team members in the tower and a gentle back ground noise to flutter around the city. 

A familiar joy danced within her as she felt the calm and subtle joy from the other’s shadows flood into her. Knowing she could still bring some peace to others from her voice rather than bring destruction brought her a joy that she forgot often and relished in seldomly. Back on Asgard she would sing at festivals, before long battles, private sessions for the royal family, and just about any time she could within reason. All before the All-Father decided it was time she used her voice to help lead his biological and adopted sons to victory over the battles. All before she was commanded to begin the night raids and cause their ‘enemies’ to feel terror at the sound of her voice and the power she held over the darkness. The ability to lead them into their deepest instinctive terror without the light to guide them while quelling the anxiety of the All-Father’s army. 

Velora’s voice carried around her, echoing the sadden lyric she knew the mortals and gods would never understand. A gift from the shadows, allowing her time to learn the language of her true heritages. Both a blessing and a curse, a being that was thought to never  _ be _ able to live. Yet her she was; alive, used, abused, and heart broken. Velora allowed her emotions to play within her song, facial expressions matching though only Mai and the darkness were around to witness them.  

Velora’s voice continued into the night soothing those whom minds ran rampant and calmed those whose heart’s weight caused sleep to evade them. For a night the world seemed to slumber with a unified peace. While her voice flowed easily from her throat, she couldn’t stop the smile coming to her face as she remembered of the… trick she placed on the Trickster himself knowing she would be finding pleasure in the morning to come. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! Long time since I last updated and I apologize. This chapter is not very active but needed to move the story further. Once the holiday season is over, updates should be more steady. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for the reads, comments, bookmarks, and kudos. I truly appreciate it!

Avenger’s Tower – Present Day – Loki’s Room

The silence around him brought a sense of comfort to his tired mind. Loki had spent the better part of the night digging through the scarcely used library Stark had within the tower. Sleep had evaded him no matter the amount of hours he had laid in his bed, his mind simply would not calm from the events a few weeks ago and being denied access to the so-called Music Room. Of all the room to be barred from, he didn’t think that one room would be the one let alone to any of the others.

Before long a faint soft voice flickered in and out of his room echoing around his ears. A familiar voice he heard for centuries back on Asgard. Loki’s eye flickered around the room taking in the darkness not touched by the light casted by the lamp he had been using for light to read.

His brow furrowed as the voice seemed to neither decrease or increase. Swiftly he stood placing his book upon a small end table within his room. He knew this voice but not the language. Velora knew a plethora of languages having been able to sing in them but this was one he had never heard from her. Something both beautiful and haunting in its notes. Before his own mind registered its body’s movements, Loki’s legs carried him to the corridor following the voice to the Music Room. At first it grew louder with each step he took towards the room. Yet as soon as he entered the hall way that homed the locked door, her voice faded.

Loki froze mid-step. A frown forming on his features as confusion laced his emerald orbs. A step forward, decrease in hearing. A step back, increase in hearing. His mind ran over the new sensory information and its correlation to his movements. Loki moved forward closer to the door. Perhaps it was something with the acoustics of the hallways since her room was meant for music. Velora could sing rather loudly when she wanted to; she could have her voice carry miles across the land. There we plenty of time upon the battle field that her voice would lead the Asgardian soldiers to victory or aided he and Thor as support.

Feet planted in front of said door and it was silent. He couldn’t hear anything but his own heart beating and inhale of air. What is Hel’s name just happened? Why had she fallen silent? Did she know he was on the other side of the door? Is that why she ceased? To tease him with her delicate voice he loved dearly, a voice that he wouldn’t admit to others could potentially match his own Silver Tongue? He may be a master of words and pleasantries,but she held a charm in hers that could seduce the most rabid of beasts.

Yet he couldn’t hear her now. She had tugged at him, beckoning him forth only to take one of his pleasures from him. Assuming perhaps she had finished for the night, Loki stepped away making his way to his chambers once more. Once he left the corridor, turning the corner he heard the faint whispers of her voice again falling out of the small casted shadows from the light above. The further he walked away, the more he heard it. The clearer the song became the closer he came to his room and further from her. Irritation fell over his mind. Just what in Hel’s name was going on? How dare she tease him as such? Did she think that he would fall for her game of back and forth for a night? He knew she held an immense control over sound, but she couldn’t sing to everyone within the shadows and alter his perception specifically. That of which he was sure of.

Loki stood at the entrance way to his room running over his memories of the limitations to her powers. Cataloging each perk and hindrance she had. He allowed his body to go through its usual pacing, feeling the small need to move to think properly. She must have a medium of some kind from him but what? She did not have her wedding ring and she had done something to their bond so what was it? He ceased his pacing. Loki’s pacing slowed allowing himself to walk to his lush green sheeted bed, his body sat upon the edge as he placed his face in his hands. A semblance of exhaustion fluttered over his body and mind from the weeks of waiting and searching once again only to be teased this night.

She must have done something, he knew this. Not knowing what it was that she did was irritating him more than cleaning up the messes Thor always managed to get into. He was so used to being able to tell what she was going to do or had done from being connected to each other for so long that the lack of any insight irked him. He would find out one way or another. For now, sleep called his mind and body and he didn’t resist their calling.

\----

Avenger’s Tower – Present Day – Velora’s Room

\----

Groaning, Velora pushed her body out of its warm cocoon of purple and silver blankets. Her hair pooling around her with small knots bunched around from her hours of sleep. A soft gentle weight leapt onto her lap before raising to put two small paws upon her chest reaching for their usual morning greeting.

Velora smiled feeling the cold licks on her cheeks, “Good morning, Mai. Did you sleep well?”

Mai’s tail swished as her own silver orbs twinkled in delight towards her mistress. She couldn’t resist nuzzling the elf’s smooth skin urging her to get up to begin another lazy day.

“Alright, alright. Let us dress and be on our way to the kitchen.” Velora spoke softly still getting used to her vocal folds coming to life with regular speech, “I’m sure Doctor Banner has kindly purchased us some more strawberries.” Mai silently nodded padding off her Mistress’s lap allowing her to swing her legs off the bed. Soft plush grey carpet meeting the soles of her bare feet, a small luxury she was glad that humans invented. While sheloved the look of tile and stone there was nothing better than waking to warm floors rather than jolts of cold upon her still waking flesh.

With a simple conjuring spell, she dressed herself in her usual shadow smoked skirt and steel corset opting to leave her arm sleeves and ceremonial fur wrap off this day. Mai leapt up to her usual perch upon Velora’s shoulder steadying her body with her tail wrapped around Velora’s other shoulder giving a lukewarm warmth to her flesh. Velora smiled at the familiar weight upon her as she made her way to the kitchen summoning her mask in case she had ran into the Trickster.

Velora couldn’t stop the small feeling of anticipation simmering in her chest knowing that night previously had caused the Trickster God some distress. How far she would take this she was not sure if she were to be honest to herself. Sooner or later the spell would indeed wear off or he would find a way to break it though the later seemed unlikely. Unless that sick synthetic magic he had first tracked her with broke it. Frowning, Velora paused in the middle of the hallway she was traveling down, the memory of their first physical meeting playing in her mind filling her mind with minute worry. Just what was that magic? She had only felt it once before many decades ago and wish to never feel it firsthand. The magic held traces of his own organic talent but this… it was sinister and not.

“Velora?”

Lifting her head, Velora turned to spot America’s Golden Boy Steve Rogers behind her.

“ _Oh, good morning Mr. Rogers. Fare the well?”_

“Please,” He held up a relaxed hand, “Call me Steve and I did. Thank you for last night.” His tall stature came to stand beside her with a relaxed kind smile directed down towards her. Velora glanced over the Midgardian, cataloguing each divot of his muscles both relaxed and naturally tensed. If her inherent morals didn’t stop her from being loyal in her, albeit strained, marriage she would most certainly not be ashamed of having a gander at what lie beneath his loose blue shirt. For a Midgardian, he was well built physically though she knew he wouldn’t be worthy of a relationship. His old manners and too delicate of a personality did not meld with her. Not to mention she saw the way his eyes strayedwhen a certain other Super Solider was in vicinity.

“ _Very well, Steve. Please, no need to thank me. It is the least I can do for you all allowing me to have stay under… the Radar?”_ Velora moved forward a few paces before stopping once more tilting her head over her shoulder, “ _Breakfast, Steve?”_

Steven smiled following the small woman. Much like the rest of the team, he knew little of her other than she handled missions even Fury wouldn’t call Natasha on and was the one whom sang twice month giving them at least two nights of peaceful slumber. He appreciated the few hours of peaceful sleep she could give them and would not question otherwise. One of the few times they all seemed to commune in the kitchen to eat together as a team should all the members be present and not out on missions were always after her nights.

Entering the space, the duo took note of whom all occupied the space. Dr. Banner was already working on the rather momentous task of making breakfast for the team. How Stark didn’t go bankrupt with trying to feed two super soldiers and now not two, but three gods was a mystery to him.

Velora quickly made her way over to the timid doctor gently tapping him on his shoulder. Bruce jumped slightly at the sudden touch but quickly relaxed at seeing the short female before him.

“Good morning, Velora.”

_“Good morning, Doctor. Would you be averse to some assistance with preparing breakfast?”_

Bruce’s smile crept up to his eyes giving the elf an appreciative expression. He nodded pointing to the cutting board next to him that was littered with fruits and vegetables.

“Not at all. If you could finish cutting the fruit and vegetables while I finished the pancakes and bacon, I would appreciate it.”

Velora nodded moving smoothly around the male easily ignoring the burning stare of a certain god that had entered the room with another curious stare from their brother.

“Good morning, Brother Steve, Lady Velora, and Doctor Banner!” Thor’s deep cheery voice rang over the subtle white noise of kitchen utensils as he took his usual spot at the dining table reaching for the already placed box of Pop-tarts. “Thank you, Sister, for the lovely songs last night. It has been many years since we’ve heard your voice.”

Velora nodded in response keeping a steady pace in slicing the fruits into bite size pieces upon the cutting board.

“Yes, it was quite a symphony of notes you played together. I almost missed the performance last night myself.” Loki spoke with his hands folded with trained elegance behind his back, studying soft calculated movements of Velora, “Pray thee tell, what language were you singing? It was not any I heard before.”

To the untrained eye, Velora’s consistent slicing motion did not falter. Yet Loki caught the minute flinch of her arm after his comment as he took his seat next to the Pop-tart loving god. His emerald eyes watching every movement the woman made with helping the doctor prepare their breakfast.

_“I’m glad you enjoyed what you heard. Perhaps you may have the chance to listen completely on the next full phase.”_ Velora wiped her free hand upon a kitchen rag that must have been placed near her by the kind Doctor Banner. The knife still grasped in her right hand with a familiar weight as she turned to face the male. Her eyes took in the fluidly agitated stance of Loki’s body. Beneath his pressed green button up she could see the small twitched of his muscles, tale tell signs of his agitation she had come to learn over the years they were together. “ _Then again, I don’t think you’d be privy to hearing it next time.”_

Loki and Velora stared at each other, the later with a small head tilt giving her an innocent appearance. Neither moved in the sudden standoff between the two. Loki’s brows creased at her cryptic message. So, she did know about the change in hearing last night.

“That’s enough, Velora. We don’t need him dead.”

A deep gruff like voice rang over the lot from the entrance into the kitchen. Before them with his arms folded behind his back stood Director Fury. A small smirk on his feature as he stepped in looking over those present and still filtering in.

“ _Good morning, Director. Breakfast?”_ Velora questioned as she pointed toward the fruit and vegetables upon the cutting board. Her attention drawn to the dark-skinned male, cautious of his presence. His being here only meant the either she or the team had a mission and she was not in the mood to deal with anyone. Her time around the Trickster continually drained her.

“Suit up, you all have a mission and leave as soon as you all are done eating.”

“ _All?”_

Fury nodded, “Yes, all. You are needed on the mission to keep an eye on our resident guest.”

Velora frowned under her mask, irritation causing the muscles on her cheek bone twitched. Her arms folded defensively atop her bosom. The knife still comfortably set in her right hand. A debate in her mind spun around quickly. She could stubbornly refuse claiming that it is not her responsibility. Though if she did, who knows how Loki would respond. If they need a magic user, then either of them would be suited for the task. She could simply go and stand back while they completed their task, she did inform Fury that she would not be responsible for the team.

“I do no need a tamer, let alone be it my wife.” Loki stood from his spot breaking the silence that hung the air between Fury and Velora, “I’ll go on the mission without issue.” His voicecrisp and harsh with a calm anger before his legs took him from the vicinity.

The remaining members kept quiet taking in the small scene before them.

“Uh, Bruce.” The scent of burning meat began to tickle the air.

Bruce jumped turning quickly to the stove to remove the pan with burning bacon attempting to salvage it.

Velora let out a sigh through her nose, turning to set down the kitchen knife upon the cutting board. At least now that the Trickster was gone she could remove her mask and eat if she pleased.

“ _I’ll go on the mission with them as backup.”_

Velora took leisurely steps to the cupboards closest to the refrigerator grabbing the correct number of plates for the team before flicking her wrist using her magic to place them in their rightful place. She made herself two plates of the assorted fruits and breakfast meats making sure one of the plates had a rather large amount of the cut strawberries on it for herself and Mai.

“ _I will meet you all in the hanger when the time comes. Please feast and ready yourselves for the task ahead.”_ Velora turned to Bruce whom had made his way to the table with the pile of bacon and other breakfast meats as well as the round fluffy bread like disks the Midgardians called ‘pancakes’, “ _And thank you Doctor Banner for buying more strawberries for us.”_ Velora nodded her head and bowed slightly in her silent thanks before making her way out of the room ignoring the stares of the team members. Roger’s concerned stare made her skin tingle in curiosity at his worry. He had nothing to worry about for her rather it should be focused on the team and mission to come.

Silently she halted her steps in front of a solid grey door, the faint scent of mint falling from it. Even though she still held her anger towards him, a hungry warrior is not needed on the battle field and she would not have a warrior of Asgard fall victim to Midgardians, enhanced or not, due to a hungry stomach. Her fist rapt against the metal alerting its occupant to her presence as she waited for an answer. Silence hung around her in the hall way as she listed to the shuffle of equally weighted steps.

The door opened in a singular fluid movement revealing the still irritated god that dwelled in the room. Loki’s brow piqued staring down at the woman whom held the plates before his hands came upwards out of reflex to catch the plate thrusted towards his chest. His eyes roamed the food upon it before looking back at Velora.

Not wanting to hear or see his reaction first hand, Velora turned from the male making her way down the hall before fading into a black portal with ease. She would spy upon him from the safety of her chambers awaiting his reaction to her seemingly safe peace offering. Her legs led her out of the familiar portal into her room, setting her plate down upon the new desk she had purchased after accidentally destroying the one that was provided to her. Giving a simple pat to the head of Mai as she sat upon the accompanying chair, Velora mused about her situation with the Asgardians and with their presence upon Midgard now meant. Asgard no longer stood with its majestic plains and power. Odin andFrigga have passed onto the Valhalla. The fate of Hela she knew not of.

Mindlessly her hand brought strawberry after strawberry to her lips savoring the sweet and slightly tart flavor. Her mind ran over the information it now held while a part of it listened to the shadows awaiting the agitated sounds to surely come from the Trickster. Just because she gave him food did not mean she would not….alter it. He was not the only one whom liked a good prank here and there. Her lips curled in a faint smirk, the small fine hairs on her skin prickled at the sudden change in temperature seeping in from her door followed by harsh bangs upon the metal.

Ah, it didn’t take long.

Mai hissed towards said door standing guard waiting for the being to attempt to intrude. Heavier handed bangs fell against the door in quicker successions and urgency. Not wanting to cause more of a ruckus Velora made her way to the door shimmering on her mask before opening the abused material. Before her stood Loki with a fury in his gaze that told her how much he just loved her peace offering.

“ _Yes?”_

Loki continued to glare at her, his stare becoming harsher as the seconds ticked on. His hands clenched at his sides, a small tinge of blue began to lace his porcelain flesh.

“You think it amusing?”

“ _Hmm?”_ Velora leaned against the door frame folding her arms across her bosom. She couldn’t help the smirk forming under her mask at his anger. Oh how it was nice to get under  _the_  Trickster’s skin. She almost forgot what it was like doing an ‘innocent’ prank was.

“You know what it is I speak of, Velora.” Loki grounded out behind a clench jaw with his hands flexing.

“ _I have no idea what you are talki—”_ Velora’s eyebrows furrowed at the sound of the notebook hitting the ground between them. The shadows behind her tensed at the sudden movement from the angered male. Silence lingered between the two leaving only subtle sound of their breaths.

Much to her dismay, in the moment it took her to blink she felt her body being pushed back into her chambers by chilled hands upon her shoulder. Stumbling back over her feet, the sting of her back brought her mind forward to reality realizing that Loki had the audacity to try and cage her on the floor. His knees on either side of her hips atop her sprawled out hair leaving her little room to move less her hair be tugged. Bright shining emeralds bore upon her ribbon holding her own gaze beneath the fabric.

Velora held her arm out halting the shadows whom seem to have decided of their own accord that Loki was a threat to their partner. Velora knew better however or so she hoped. Loki would not ardently attempt to harm her though the incident in the lounge may have turned his heart against her.

“Do you truly think its humorous to turn the sweet tastes of fruit to of rot and ash?”

Velora moved her shoulders slightly in a half-enthused attempt to shrug. Of course she thought it amusing. If she did not, then she would have done it in the first place. He still ate but the sudden change in flavor would always be present.

“ _What makes you think that I would ever find it humorous? Hmm?”_

Loki glared at the floating note pad to his right wishing it to catch fire to force her to speak. Though he knew better, he knew she would simply call forth another note pad to annoy him.

“While you find it entertaining, I do not. I would much prefer to taste the finer nuances of the sweet fruits than the putrid flavors of ash and rot.”

“ _Come now, tis not that horrid.”_

Loki lifted an eyebrow glancing back down at the elf, “It most certainly is. Much like the taste of eating the burnt lamb leg that Thor thought to cook when we were children.”

Velora shuttered at the memory. In the years before their time of puberty, Thor has gotten the bright idea to try and assist the cook with making a meal for Loki and her claiming that they needed more meat on their thin bones. All because ‘Big Brother Thor’ was worried Loki and she would not grow to be mighty warriors like he would be. The lamb he had ‘cooked’ tasted like a warrior’s leather boot that had yet to be cleaned after being in battlefor far too long.

“ _I remember that well. Terrible became that lamb.”_

The two sat in silence for a moment until Velora shifted under Loki, her back becoming uncomfortable against the hard, fuzzy carpet. Her hands shifted to rest upon the wrists of the dark prince giving him a small push upwards in a silent request for him to move. Loki removed his weight from above her to stand at full height holding out a hand in habitual reflexes and she in return took his open hand pulling her body upwards to her own feet.

“ _I believe we have a mission to attend to.”_

Loki nodded choosing to remain silent in attempt to stop the fluttering of his heart and settling anger. In the months he had been chasing her and the weeks she had been here, this was the first she had willing held his hand free of any fabric barrier or shadow barrier. With nothing more than an awkward silence between the two, they both made their way from her chambers towards the hanger where the Quinjet lie in wait.

“ _I apologize for the wait.”_

Velora hovered the notepad before her as she made her way a few steps ahead of Loki, her magic calling forth her armor. Loki’s mirror her with his own as he kept his head held high and eyes forward subtly watching the female move before him remembering the feel of her under him. The lukewarm warmth her small body held below him, his own body wanting to ravage her once more. To see her wither beneath him in the throes of passions. Yet he had no idea if it that scene would ever come to reality or stay locked away in his memories. For now, he would watch as she interacted with the rest of the team and he would follow her lead until a plan in place to win her favor once more.

“It’s fine, everyone is here now. We’ll brief everyone in the air.” Steve motioned behind him to the metal machine before boarding the craft followed by Velora and the remaining of the team.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day everyone! I hope everyone got to enjoy the holiday season! :) 
> 
> Finally another chapter. I had tried to make this longer than usual since these are taking longer to write due to work. Thank you everyone who newly book marked and gave kudos on my story. I truly do appreciate your time reading this. This will be a very long story, looking to be at least thirty or so chapters with how these are coming along. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos or even to inbox me with anything! I love all responses! :)
> 
> Anyways, I'm rambling, thank you all for reading and please enjoy the newest chapter!

Present Day – Quinjet

 

The team having finally assembled upon the mechanical bird, Bruce manned the controls while the others gathered in a semicircle around the golden captain. Velora kept her distance away from the group making herself comfortable against the metal walls, arms crossed upon her chest. While she was not meant to be more than simple backup, she made sure to keep her ears tuned into the planned mission being briefed by the unintentional leader of the Avengers.

“When we land, our main goal is to retrieve as much of the Hydra’s data as we can. Natasha will head the retrieval with Clint while we provide cover and diversion. There are Enhanced whom have sided with Hydra but how many and what powers they have is what we are unsure of.”

Velora scoffed under her mask at the information, of course they would want Loki on this mission. Not just for his magic but because he would be their wild card in case one of the Enhanced had magic as well.

“Loki, you and Thor will provide assistance as needed against them since we don’t know what they are capable of.”

Bingo.

“Velora.” She tilted her hooded headed towards the male signaling her attention.

“You are to remain on the Quinjet with Bruce in case of emergencies.”

Velora nodded, it was to be expected. This was not her mission, it was theirs. As Fury has put it she was only here as a safety precaution should the Trickster make any moves against the Avengers during their raid not including how much his magic was dampened.

“ _Very well, Steve.”_

“Wait a minute, how are we supposed to know if she’s in the field? Not like she can just announce she’s present.” Tony quipped pointing to the floating notepad before Velora, “Shadow Queen isn’t much of a talker.”

Indeed, it was a point that needed to be addressed. She wasn’t about to break her silence just for a single mission to communicate with them. Velora pushed away from the wall she had finally found a comfortable spot against letting her legs take her closer to the group. The gaze of Loki never failing to scrutinize each move.

“ _Should you need my assistance, I will not be in your way.”_

Her left hand rose palm up before her, a soft purple glow forming into a sphere atop her palm. Ever so slightly her hand tilted allowing the orb to fall to the ground before it shattered to fan out towards each body in the jet. A soft tingle ran through their bodies, almost like a shiver from a draft. Her body twitched slightly as her own shadow created small links to each of theirs, the feeling of unfamiliar bodies linking with hers rattled her momentarily. Midgardians’ shadows felt far different from those of Asgardians. Their shadows held an underlining fear and constant tiredness. She could only assume it was due to their short lives and the instinct of their bodies wanting to do everything it could to live as long as possible. Yet, each of the Avenger’s shadow signatures induced her curiosity and want to delve further into them. She was fascinated with mixture of emotions and characteristics each held.

“ _I have linked with your all’s shadows. I will keep tabs on where you all are for swift aid if requested.”_

Velora crossed her arms once more walking to lean against the wall again purposely ignoring Loki. His gaze did not go unnoticed. She was sure he realized that she did not link with him, purposely keeping them separated from one another.

“That was probably one of the weirdest feelings so far.” Tony rolled his shoulders in reaction to odd feeling of having someone laying their hands on his shoulders.

“We arrive in five!”

Bruce’s voice broke the silence that had fallen over the cabin. The Avengers broke from the semicircle, each moving to their respective chosen spots to double check their equipment.

“You use your magic upon the mortals and yet you still dare not provide the same assurance to me? Your husband?”

“ _I’m sure you can handle yourself.”_

_“_ Of course I can but that is not the point.”

“ _Pray thee tell your point quickly, you all have three minutes.”_

Loki glared at Velora, his hands tightening into fists in attempts to simmer his anger. How could she be so callous to not even offer the same to him. Even Thor had the bond! These mortals did not deserve her watch nor her power. They did not deserve anything from her!

“ _Be ready, Laufeyson. Your time to impress me again is upon you.”_

A cold chuckle fell from Loki as his eye ran over the line again. Ah, so that was what she wanted. For him to court her once more but prove himself the worthy warrior? Very well, while he may not be able to use his magic to its full extent, he would still show that he did not need it to prove himself victorious.

“Impress you?” He stepped up toward the small woman, his right hand lifting to caress her black cloth covered neck, the tensing of her muscles under his fingers bringing an arrogant smirk to his face, “More so, I should aim to seduce you once more my lovely Songtress.”

“Loki! It’s time!”

Velora shoved his hand from her neck, the weight of his palm against her sparked a feeling deep within her that was not welcomed. The air within the Quinjet rushed to equalize with that of the outside pressure as Bruce opened the end hatch. Each of the present persons made their way off the vehicle in a rush to begin the mission.

“This is not over, Velora.”

With that the Asgardian prince made his exit, forest green cape billowing behind him. Velora shook her head at his movements and statement. Of course it was not over, both of them were almost the most stubborn beings in all of the Nine Realms. She walked towards the co-pilot seat next to Bruce, tapping him on the shoulder grabbing his attention. Bruce nodding at her gesture to the seat silently offering her the space.

“You’re welcomed up here.”

“ _Thank you, Dr. Banner.”_

Silence fell over the two, not too awkward but not exactly comfortable either. Velora lifted her right hand into the small space between them summoning a small sphere of black. The inky shadow swirled atop her palm keeping her attention on the team in the field. So far, things were going swimmingly. Natasha and Clint having little difficulty retrieving the data. Stark and Rogers were doing well holding their position in the rear of the facility diverting most of the Hydra operatives to their area away from the Widow and Hawk.

“Are they doing alright?”

Velora lifted her attention to the timid Doctor, having rudely forgot that the intelligent mortal could not see what she could.

“ _Ah, yes. I apologize. Would you like to view them as well?”_

_“_ Uh, um.” The look in Bruce’s eyes swirled with curiosity and caution. Something bothered him about the unknown territory but the wealth of knowledge that could come from it enticed him equally, “I-If you wouldn’t mind.”

She shook her head, “ _Touch my arm and look into the orb. Act as if you are watching a TV and whom you want to check on. I will guide your sight from there.”_

Though she did not speak, Velora’s writing held a kindness in them that surprised him in a small way. Bruce nodded allowing his shaking left hand to sit itself on top of her forearm and turned his sight to the small swirling orb. Before him images clearly took up the area of the orb; the images of Tony and Steve took up the area.

The elf and scientist sat in the same arrangement, Velora switching between the three groups for the time passing. Though she herself could not stop her own shadow from following a certain green god. The mark on her neck tingling her nerves each time Loki attempted to push his magic through the Stark Bangles; most likely not realizing that his own magic was habitually seeking her own out. Her own magic slithering around the area through the shadows keeping close to the agile prince always ready to spring forth to protect him.

Bruce flinched, Velora’s hand clenched as she stood out of her seat in a single fluid movement.

“Velora? Are the other’s?”

“ _Assistance seems to be needed by your fellow Midgardians, Dr. Banner. Mai will guard the jet.”_

“Alright…” His voice fell in a quiet mutter after Velora as she darted through an inky portal leading to those whom needed her. A familiar cool body brushed up against his leg, Mai sitting next to him, her tail wrapping around his calf in a friendly caress. Bruce leaned to the side just enough to reach between her ears giving a soft but steady scratch upon the ink.

“It’s just me and you for now, Mai.”

\------

The sounds of battle flooded Velora’s ears once she stepped forward through her portal. Her silver orbs darting around the blur searching for the injured male within the hall. Bullets ricocheting off the purple barrier she summoned before her, a tuff of blonde hair around one of the corners in the hall caught her attention.

“Velora, here!”

Natasha’s voice rang out amongst the gun fire, her body swiveling around the corner taking shots at the enemies in front of Velora.

“ _What happened?”_

_“_ We were making our way out when a rouge bullet bounced off the steel doors and hit Clint in the leg.”

Short, straight to the point, concise information; Velora appreciate the lack of frivolous language in her communication. Looking to the wound, Clint grinned holding a ‘thumbs up’ sign while grimacing towards Velora.

“I removed the bullet but he’s not walking on that leg any time soon.”

Mortals, such fragile things. Velora shook her head lifting her hand to hover over the wound, her head nodding towards her note pad.

“ _Provide cover and I will make sure he walks out.”_ Black light pouring from her hand into and around the wound slowly restocking each fiber and nerve of his damaged flesh. Without an acknowledgement, Natasha returned fire upon the enemy keeping their advance halted while Velora worked.

Each millimeter that closed in the wound Velora felt the same wound in depth and size form in her own flesh. While Frigga has taught both her and Loki magic, giving them something they both thoroughly enjoyed, she had tried to teach them healing magic; one of the hardest types of magic to learn let alone master like Frigga did. Loki had never fully grasped it but could do minor healing of cuts and minor breaks. Velora picked up exceptionally well but at a price. Her skills in healing could remove almost any wound no matter the depth leaving nothing but perfect flesh for her patient. However, her magic did not repair so much as it moved it to her own body through the shadows, something Frigga learned quite early in her teachings being just as quick to teach Velora to never heal anything over the top unless absolutely needed. She could heal small lacerations, no deeper than one to two centimeters, and bruising without transfer but anything more would.

Her armor covered most of her body for this reason in battle. She could keep the image of being unhindered while aiding to those whom have taken blows to their bodies. Odin and Frigga knew of this power giving another reason for Odin to use her to lead his armies and sons into battle. She was his safety net should have one of the princes fallen. Loki had learned of her ability after their bonding having been able to feel remnants of the pain she would bear when healing the warriors.

Velora stood yanking the poor man by his arm in one smooth move, alerting Natasha by the change in air movement.

“ _He is healed. Make way to the Quinjet. Stark and the Captain are on their way”_

_“_ And the brothers?”

“ _I will assist and bring them forth. The Enhanced are giving them a ‘run for their money’.”_

Natasha smirked at the line quickly leading Clint ahead to their predetermined exit allowing Velora to shield their backs. Her magic furling out in purple whips of energy knocking the guns from the Hydra agents’ hands then piercing their throats and their spinal cords making their death swift.

Velora frowned under her mask, the mark burning in pain and determination.

“Mai, locate and assist Thor. I shall with Loki.”

Knowing Mai would follow through on her order without worry, Velora expanded her magic through the small shadows. She allowed her reflexes to guard her against the mortals’ attack as she made her way through the halls. Their efforts hardly anything her armor could not handle. Before long the sounds of battle cries from Thor came within range of her ears.

The blurs before her came and went with each swing of Thor’s hammer. However, the blur that was her priority was not in the area but close enough for her to feel his magic.

“Sister!”

She ignored his call, fighting off the enhanced beings attempting to take her down with brute force. Her agility and training allowing her to avoid the attacks with some ease though the wound in her leg stung with each flex of the muscle. The mark on her neck tingled, Loki’s magic desperately trying to push through to her, yet she could tell it was not his of his own volition. It was the Magic’s instinct to keep its partner alive that called to her.

“Sister?” Thor stood in front of her studying her stance. Noticing one of her legs held more of her weight than the other.

“ _Where is Loki?”_

Thor’s eyebrows rose at the realization that Loki was no longer in the area.

“He was on the other side of the room handling his own.” Thor turned leaning backwards avoiding a flare of fire flying between the two. Anger settled in her belly towards the situation, the older brother should have been keeping an eye on Loki with his dampened magic. Even though he is still warrior in his own right, he lacked the amount of pure strength that Thor possesses. Black shadow appendages reached from her own shadow piercing the Enhanced being whom shot the fire.

“ _Finish these pests, I will locate Loki. Mai will assist you.”_

Thor nodded heading off to the remaining group of Enhanced allowing Velora to do what was needed.

 

Velora closed her eyes immersing herself within the darkness around her letting the shadows search for Loki’s. Familiar feeling of the shadows engulfing her body into the Abyss and reemerging in another room never ceased to startle her slightly with where they landed her. Intense humid heat attacked her armor quickly causing her flesh to begin sweating under the protection. Her breaths picked up in pace with her natural need to try and cool her body rose to the surface. Among the sudden increase in her heart beat she picked up on the sounds of battle further into the heated room. The amount of magic dousing the air pulled her in the direction of the commotion. Small beads of sweat under her armor gave way to a clammy feeling of disgust, Velora making a personal note to enjoy the lavish tubs Stark had installed.

A roar of anger brought Velora to her senses finally finding the Prince of Asgard facing off with two Enhanced mortals whom she saw held the powers over fire. Not something she wanted to see but made more sense why this room was in such a state of heat. Though she could not see the extent of his injuries clearly, his shadow reflected the burn marks lacing the edged of his shoulders, arms, and part of his chest. He must have covered his face when one of the mortals had sent a wave of fire toward him.

She should assist him. She knew she should, but she couldn’t stop herself from wanting to see how far his magic was pushing through the bangles he had on. A natural part of the organic magic, the instinct to keep its partner alive at all cost cause her to be fascinated at how it worked in this situation. Ice magic created some shielding around Loki’s arms before the Enhanced melted it away, but it did its job to keep his body mostly unscathed. Yet she couldn’t help but notice that his skin was no longer the porcelain color of an Aesir rather it was a deep rich beautiful cobalt color. The Jotun in him coming forward to try and combat the increasing heat and burns upon him.

Velora moved without thought, her body flying forward to stand in front of the god calling forth a purple shield diverting another fire ball towards him.

“Velora?” Surprise laced Loki’s crimson eyes at the sudden appearance of his wife before him. His eyes followed her right arm as purple magic short forward throwing one of the mortals to their back.

Her head turned towards him, head titling in a silent question.

“Yes, I’m alright.”

Velora nodded lowering her shield momentarily before sprinting from her to tackle the other mortal to the ground. Her small body easily surprising the enemy with how much force she put behind her charge. Loki couldn’t help the small smirk spreading upon his face at the look of alarm on the enemy before it quickly vanished at the sudden punch to the temple from the Elf.

Loki ducked avoiding a fiery swing from the other still alert Enhanced. The two danced around each other, swing, duck, roll, swipe. For a mortal, they had a well handle on their agility and reflexes. Loki scowled, if it wasn’t for the damned heat draining every bit of his magic and energy, he would have been able to quickly dispatch the pest. Velora must of have picked up on his agitation when he noticed the body halted in mid fiery swing towards his singed chest.

“Thank you, darling”

Velora remained silent as usual.

Still miffed at the silent treatment from his wife, Loki did not hesitate to slice the throat of the body letting bleed freely before him.

Velora walked up to his left, placing a cool hand on his left bicep catching his attention at the familiar gesture. Her hand so small against his slim but toned arm, a small smile flittered over his face as he looked towards her. The closeness of her did not go unnoticed. This is the closest she had come to him in the months that passed.

“Vel—” His legs gave out suddenly, the lack of magic and heat exhaustion catching him by surprise. His body almost crushing Velora as she made the motion to try and hold him up. He couldn’t stop the minor embarrassment flittering through his veins at the show of weakness around her. He was meant to _impress_ her, not _depend_ on her.

“Let me go, I…can walk..”

“ _Oh so you would like to roast alive? Be taken down by mortals because of a little… heat?”_

Loki glared at the paper, its edges being singed with the still lingering heat.

“Please...this is nothing compared to Muspelheim.”

“ _And you were there not but ten minutes before Frigga drug your royal ass back to the palace.”_

_“_ She did not...” Loki’s voice hoarse with the heat evaporating the moisture.

“ _She so did.”_

_“_ Did…not.”

Velora stood silent shaking her head. She could leave him here to suffer but, in her heart, she knew she wouldn’t. She knew that she would never be able to forgive herself and the thought that Frigga would frown upon her from Valhalla made her heart clench. While she did not favor Odin, Frigga was the closest thing to a mother she ever had before and after her marriage to Loki.

“ _Shush. You can complain once we’re out.”_

Velora tugged his left arm ducking under to pull him forward upon her shoulder. His body not resisting the new crutch she gave him while she supported his torso with her right arm around his waist.

“Velora…?”

Loki’s voice rumbled around her ear, his chest vibrations tingling her clothed fingers. The situation brought back familiar memories from the battles upon Asgard only the roles reversed. This was not the time for such memories. Velora shoved her heart below the wall of emotional pain calling forth the cool dark shadow to engulf the duo before appearing upon the Quinjet earning a startled cry from Tony and Bruce.

“Holy shit!”

“Language!”

“Not now, Rogers.”

Velora wordlessly settled Loki down upon the cool floor of the Quinjet ignoring the others as she held her hands over the Sorcerer lending him her magic to help cool his body and begin the healing of his burns having made sure to give him enough of her magic beforehand to replenish his glamour before the mortals saw his true features. Her focus blocked out the chattering of the mortals and new King of Asgard making quick work of her magic healing what other heat damage that may be present in Loki’s body. Luckily the worse of it was simply the heat exhaustion and the burns could be easily transferred to her body. Discomfort would be easy enough to deal with as long as Loki would be completely healed. He did not need to know about the transfer.

“Will he be alright, Velora?”

Thor’s baritone voice vibrated through her ears bringing her attention to the Asgardian. She turned her head to glance at him nodding in response continuing to let her magic replenish Loki’s. Blocking out the others once more, she returned her attention to the now sleeping prince of Asgard. Her mind did not want to admit that her heart still held great concern for the bastard. She still held a hatred for the beautiful creature that lay below her; still hated that he could make her heart stutter at his voice and features while at the same time wanted nothing but rip that angled face of his apart. Still hated that she didn’t want harm to befall him more than he had already been through.

“ _All data that needed to be retrieved has gone according to plan?”_

Velora turned her attention towards the Soldier Out of Time.

Steve nodded yanking a thumb towards the Widow and Hawk behind him, both seated against one of the walls of the Quinjet as it flew on auto pilot, “Yes. Thanks to you healing Clint’s leg they managed to get all the data needed and back here without too much more trouble.”

“ _Splendid. Once we return to the place of residence, I will take care of the medical attentions for Laufeyson unless you mortals have dire medical concerns that need to be addressed.”_

The lot shook their heads opting to remain silent and take in the little rest they would be blessed with before having to follow up through on a debriefing with Fury once they landed.

\-------

By the time the team had arrived upon the helipad, Velora had restored most of Loki’s magic having felt the subtle hum of his magic beginning to help heal his own wounds. Though she was sure it would be some time before he fully awoke.

Velora stood turning toward Thor, waving her hand to catch his attention.

“ _Odinson, will you please lift and take your brother to his quarters? I can’t pick up his deadweight right now.”_

Thor’s face contorted into confusion. She could lift him, he had seen her do it before on the battle field.

“Can you not do it yourself, Sister?”

Velora shook her head, “ _Not at the moment, I’m sure you’ve seen the vague limp I have.”_

Thor only nodded making his way to pick up his slumbering brother, the duo silently making their way to Loki’s room. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable between them, a familiar walk down the corridor brought back memories of the aftermath of their battles on Vanaheim.

“Tell me, Velora.” Thor gingerly laid Loki upon his bed tucking him in as he has done when they were children, “Do you know of…?”

His voice trailed off though what was intended did not fall on deaf ears. Silence hung in the air again as Thor looked to the armored female. A frown forming on his features at the lack of response.

“Vel…?”

Purple magic shimmered over her body changing her armor into her floor length black skirt and usual corset, ribbon only left upon her features.

“Yes…I know.”

Thor froze, his eye widening at the whisper. He was questioning his own ears; did he hear correctly?

“ _Yes…I know.”_

The note pad floated before him with the same words he was sure he heard spoken by her. He must have been wrong, Velora wouldn’t speak suddenly after all these years let alone in front of he and a slumbering Loki.

“Ah. I see. Then Sister, please take care of him even if you are still angry him. He still loves you.” Thor frowned turning to leave the room, “He never stopped.” His own voice whispered to the silence but knew she would be able to hear him easily.

Velora did not move from her spot next to the still body giving not acknowledgement to Thor even after he closed the bedroom door behind him. She sighed to herself knowing she had let her voice slip in the air against her own will. Her body sat upon the edge of his bed, gently she allowed her right hand to push back part of his raven locks. Familiar softness of his raven colored hair caused her skin on her fingers to tingle before moving down towards his chest resuming more of her healing. She felt his magic simmering under his cool flesh as it eagerly drank in her own magic. The burns upon her skin formed upon her, their sting registering in the back of her mind. She would need to put some ointment on them and wait for them to heal upon their own.

The air around her hung heavy on her shoulders, ears taking in the steady breathing of the god below her hand. Thinking back upon her anger, Velora frowned. She could still feel it festering in her feeding into the darkness of her heart and soul. If she truly wanted to, this would be her perfect time to snuff out the mischievous flame that flickered before her. How easy it would be to choke the air out of his chest, use her magic to suffocate him.

Velora’s body jumped yanking back her hand.

“Stop!”

Her voice echoed in the room, the tendrils of black ink crawling towards Loki’s body halted at her command. Why did she not realize their advances? She didn’t truly want him to perish by her hand. Suffer the same pain she had felt in his infidelity but never truly wished death to him. Velora shook, her hands balled next to her hips forcing her legs to lead her away from him and the shadows the same.

“You will _not_ devour him.”

The hushed venom in her voice gave her own body a cold chill, she could feel the agitated recoil within the Shadows. Shaking her head, Velora darted from Loki’s room making sure her footsteps were enchanted to remain muffled less she awaken the God of Mischief. Her thin toned legs quickly making her way to her chambers wanting to both keep the god safe from the entities and to indulge in the deep Victorian sized tub within her bathroom. The burns stinging with each movement of her skin along with a deep ache in her leg from the lingering bullet wound from Clint. The Shadows’ independent actions frightened her. She may harbor anger and hatred toward Loki, but they never amounted to a want for the darkness to devour him like they did with the wench.

Velora slowly removed her clothing as she walked toward the bathroom, hissing when the clothing touched the tender redden flesh. She allowed her body to run on autopilot as it worked the Midgardian technology for the tub and settling in.

It wasn’t that she couldn’t control the Shadows. No, it was her own darkness in her heart, her own thirst for blood to be shed to feel alive. The thirst she had not felt in such a long time since her last fully engaged battle for Asgard. A deadly darkness Odin has abused within her knowing that one day it may consume her but cared not for her mental status after each war he sent her on. Only demanding results from her while Frigga did her best to help her mind cope with the cruelties she caused.

Gentle sloshing of water broke her from her morbid train of thought as she turned to lean upon the side of the tub. It had been a while since she thought of olden times in Asgard, the victories she won at a price. That price was now coming back to bring more cruelty around her. The fact that she hadn’t even noticed the crawling of the Shadows towards her husband burned in a simmering fear in her chest. She would have to get a hold of the emotions being stirred by the Trickster’s presence. She still loved him. She still hated him. Still wanted him. Still detested him.

Velora turned once more to stare at the dark ceiling above her having kept the lights off so her ribbon could be removed and see the room clearly albeit near black. A chuckle bubbled in her chest, tears forming in her eyes. The situation she found herself in was both hilarious and ironic. What had she expected? To forever hold a peaceful life being married to _the_ God of Mischief, Lies, and Chaos?

Whatever was to come, she would deal with it the only way she knew she could as she isolated herself. Force her heart into submission and let the hatred fester once again in her. She would not allow her heart to start beating for the god she still horridly loved.


	15. Chapter 15

Present Day – Training Room

Thick, heavy beat ridden music flooded the massive room, the vibrations tingling Velora’s skin as her fists swung with each beat into the simulated enemies around her. She had opted to train without her armor leaving her skin to breath freely, her hair held up by multiple hair ties allowing its ends to dance across the backs of her knees. Since the mission, she had made sure to avoid the Trickster unless interaction was necessary, leaving when he entered the vicinity or hiding away in either her chambers or locked music room. She felt his anger building within his shadow each time she fled from him.

Today the God of Lies had been taken upon a mission to attend to some foreign aliens that had come to this realm for an unknown reason other than to cause havoc. Finally leaving her time alone to train her muscles after having healed from the burns and work out her irritation at his presence, even his magic had begun trying to forcibly reconnect with her since the day she healed him.

“What drivel just _are_ you listening to?”

There goes her precious time alone.

“ _What are you doing here?”_ Velora tapped her foot upon the ground commanding the program to halt its algorithm mid assault, “ _Shouldn’t you be on a mission with the Widow and Hawk?”_ Her eyes ran over the blurred ensemble before her. The god before had decided to dress in something more casual with a loose green button up and fitted black slacks that complimented his toned legs well.

“Ah yes, the mission. It would seem that something had come up and my services were no longer needed.”

“ _You mean you decided to not go?”_

_“_ Perhaps.”

Velora huffed turning to face him fully with her arms crossing over her constricted chest. The Widow has kindly lent her a Sports Bra and opaque black Yoga pants as the Midgardians called the peculiar clothing choices before she left on the mission.

“ _Very well then. What is it you truly want, Laufeyson?”_

Loki grinned stepping further into the massive room, his magic shimmering over him changing his clothing into a loose emerald tunic and Asgardian training leathers. His eyes softening slightly at seeing that she was making no move to leave the room, to leave him.

“I heard noise coming from this direction and had to come see what horrid racket was being caused when I found a most intriguing sight.” His body stood before her holding his right-hand palm up towards her, “Care to spar? I know your anger well, but it has been centuries since we’ve trained together. If we were to battle together on another mission, it would be best to know the other’s skill level now.”

Velora tilted her head to the side, tasting his shadow wanting to find any sliver of malice or trickery and yet his emotions held true. Maybe fighting him one on one would help with the simmering anger in her chest and she would be able to live in a somewhat peaceful living arrangement with him. It had indeed been a while since they had sparred let alone she having fought against someone with whom she could put her full strength and magic into.

“ _No magic.”_

“Hmm?” Loki’s eye brow peaked reading the note pad before him.

“ _No magic.”_

“But why take the fun out of it?”

“ _Because you still have the Stark Bangles dampening your magic and you need the training with another warrior that does not rely on strength alone.”_

Loki chuckled understanding her reference. Thor wasn’t the most agile creature in the world as his body always reverted to using brute strength to accomplish his goal. The male lacked a finesse that both himself and Velora held in their styles. Loki kept him hand held out to her nodding him head in agreement.

“Very well. I agree to the circumstances though do remember, these bangles do not completely hinder my magic.”

“ _So says the one whom wears the cuffs.”_

Velora kept her body still, her eyes staring at the green orbs before her awaiting for his body to make the first move. Time felt as though it dragged into minutes between them in while her music played around them. The music kept heavy with the beats, goose bumps tingling her flesh enjoying the feel of the waves thumping against her sternum. She truly found enjoyment with this decade’s odd Midgardian music.

Velora’s left foot shifted signaling the beginning of their dance. Loki dropped his outstretched hand bringing his left arm from his side brandishing one of his beloved daggers in attempts to land a blow upon her small body. Sensing the change in the air, Velora threw her left leg behind her using its momentum to yank her body away from the weapon. Her right leg swung up into the elbow causing Loki’s hand to drop the dagger as the pain having his joint shoved into an odd position ran down the nerves. His right arm retaliated gripping her ankle taking the chance to sling her across the room.

The sudden weightlessness upon her body caused her reflexes to react forcing her torso to turn to land upon her hands and feet. Velora held her face taught not wanting to give her thoughts away from the man. Adrenaline flooded her veins as her body came alive realizing that her opponent held a real threat. All her time upon Midgard she had yet to truly face an opponent whom could be a challenge without assistance from powers.

She eyed his movements summoning another set of daggers as his body began his march towards her. His body slithering towards her with heavy purposeful steps, the energy within his shadow led a tingle down her spine. Velora stood summoning her own blackened sword from the shadows.

“ _Come, Prince of Asgard. Show your strength.”_

Loki remained silent glaring at the text, languidly his attention moved towards her weapon. Memories of her movement floated in his mind, remembering how she stepped, attacked, defended. Though she was small he could not forget she had learned to use her stature to her advantage.

“Are you certain you can handle my strength, my dear elf? Could you reach me enough to cause harm?”

Oh. That got to her. Loki couldn’t hold back the grin slowly creeping to his face. The small twitch in her jaw muscles plain as day to him. Some ticks never change.

“ _Personal insults?”_ Velora darted forward clashing her sword against his daggers, Loki easily holding back the seething woman.

“Merely facts.”

“ _Must you jest?”_

Their dance began, Velora’s music beating around them as their weapons clinked against each other. Swing, block, push, duck. Routine fell into step between the two, old movements flowing through their veins from their past. Every so often Loki felt the soft silken strands of violet feather over his skin, goose bumps following their trail. Song after song they kept moving, neither paying any attention to the tracks. The pounding of their blood and heavy breaths the only music they paid any mind to, watching and listening for the slightest change to try and gain the upper hand on each other. A deadly dance between warriors on display to any outside audience.

“Surely you can put up more of a fight than this, Velora.”

His left dagger swung down halting her sword at his waist, his right dagger’s tip halting at her throat. Although her eyes were covered, Loki felt the glare under the fabric. Her acidity would surely melt the fiber if she had the power to do so with her sight.

“Have you gone soft? Surely your skills haven’t dulled.”

Air escaped his lungs as his back collided with the floor and the clang of Velora’s sword and his daggers fell. Her small body atop him, cool hands upon his chest humming in her magic. Loki grinned at her reaction unfazed. Adrenaline still danced in his veins from their movements, his chest heaving in deep, heavy breaths, his right hand tangling itself in her hair that pooled next to him over her shoulder. He relished in the feel of her long hair in his palm and fingers. Too long had it been since he felt the violet silk tresses.

“Oh, have I hit a nerve?”

Velora pressed upon his chest, her magic chilling his skin.

“It appears I have. So quick to anger now, the years must have dulled you control. Tell me what ails you, my darling.”

Velora frowned, eye brows furrowed, “ _What is your aim, Laufeyson?”_

“I know you’re angry. Care to elaborate?”

“ _As if you do not know.”_

“If I did, would I ask?”

“ _Only to entice my wrath upon your meager body.”_

“Meager body? The very one you used to drag into the nearest room to have your way with in our younger days?” Loki’s grin morphed into a confident smirk, reminiscing their many couplings.

The note pad remained blank, the scratching of text silenced. Velora sat back upon her heels. Sitting comfortably upon his hips Loki frowned at the sickly-sweet smile grace her flushed features.

“Don’t---ct---li---you—haven’t—een—tol-.”

Loki froze.

“What?”

“D—n’t—ac—like—ou—ven’t----n—told. –ki.”

Velora felt Loki’s muscles tense under her legs, a giddy feeling bubbling in her lungs at his reaction. Before she could move she felt her own back slam against the floor, air leaving her lungs without her consent.

“What. Have. You. Done.”

Loki glared at the grinning elf below him, her small wrists tightly grasped in his large hands. He heard her but not all of her. Her voice tickled his ears in pleasantries and yet it broke as that of a person trying to speak their last breath. She sounded as though her voice broke through one of the Avenger’s interfered coms on a mission. There should be no reason his hearing could not hear her completely. She was atop of him and his senses far superior than that of a pathetic mortal.

Broken giggling flooded the air around him.

“ _Oh my. A God of your caliber cannot decipher what I speak?”_

Under her ribbon within the faint glow silver of her eyes, he would surely see a familiar glint of mischief and cruelty. Her black lips curled in to a smug grin. Velora’s wrists flexed against his grip testing his strength at keeping her held below him.

Fury and confusion dancing in his mind trying to understand why the auditory senses ceased and continued when she spoke. He could still hear all sounds around him, no change. The racket that pulled him to this room clear as their heavy breathing. She must have been using some magic, but he felt no such tingle around them. Nothing.

“Enough of your writings! I command you to speak woman!”

“ _Resorting to commands now?”_

Frustration winning over his mind, Loki stood pulling the maiden up with ease to her feet. Her grin still held wickedly across her face.

Loki held her still, his hands upon her upper-arms with such force she knew bruises would most likely form on her pale skin. She cared not though. The curse of her magic coming into play finally. Joy tickled almost every nerve within her, a weighted feeling having been lifted at the anger from the prince.

“Speak. Now.”

Laughter fell from her lips in broken notes. He, command her? Such audacity of him to think that he had any power over her.

“ _But what tis the point of speaking when you lack the facilities to hear me?”_ Velora’s laughter fell to a quiet chuckle, the grip from Loki tightening upon her arms.

Loki growled shoving the woman from his grasp, fire burning in his emerald orbs. How dare she make a fool of him? He is her husband and she dare to mock his abilities?

“I do not lack such. You have done something but what it is, I do not know currently. However, do not think for a moment that I will not.”

Wiping the faint layer of sweat from her brow, Velora nodded acknowledging his declaration, “ _Very well. We will see how long it take for you to realize what has happened. Until then, I big you farewell.”_ She turned lifting her hand to wave to him with her back towards his eyes.

“No.”

Velora froze in mid-step turning from the God.

“ _Beg your pardon?”_

Velora tilted back, three strands of her hair falling victim to the dagger that assaulted her. Magic began dancing in the air around the room from the Trickster.

Ah… There he is. There is the angered and damaged god before her allowing his emotions to command him. Seeing him loosing himself to the dark side of his anger brought forth a new giddiness in her. She could see his emerald orbs drowning in the years of anger directed at her and everything around him.

Once more she tilted away, another dagger, another few strands of her hair.

“Tell me.” Loki’s voice heavy with an emotion she had not heard in many a year.

Velora tilted her head to the side in question.

“Tell me, woman!”

Ever faithful, the shadows shielded her from his angered magic. His green pulse easily absorbed into the darkness before her. His magic tingled the air along with the sickening inorganic like magic that accompanied him the first time he tracked her down. Velora’s body and shadows were now alert, the sparring session now morphed into something that she could not see where it was heading.

“Year after year upon Asgard, I had tried to make amends. Right the wrong I had done to you and yet not once spoke your pain until the night you fell from the Rainbow Bridge.”

His body stalked towards hers with each hand holding one of his many daggers, green magic lacing the blade.

“Even now you speak but you speak not.”

Velora frowned, her own magic warming her hands readying for the Trickster’s attack. The unfamiliar feeling of worry licked the back of her mind as she felt his magic increase with the aid of the other’s. Something in the tower gave him enough magic to push through the Stark Bangles. What that item was she knew not, only that she hated it with an innate sense. Something in the Shadows warning her of the instability of it.

“ _From where are you drawing your excess power?”_

“It matters not”

“ _It does. This magic is not yours completely. Malice laces it.”_

Velora lifted her right hand encased in her magic aiming towards Loki.

“ _Do not make me harm you, Laufeyson. I would like to not be charged with murder.”_

_“_ I would very much like to see you try.”

Velora chuckled. Her shadows reminding her that the rest of the Avengers would not be within the Tower for another half day or so. Until she could find the source of where Loki pulled his resources from, she would not be able to face him without damaging the tower itself. While she did not particularly like being within its wall, having a non-damaged bed to sleep on was nice. That didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy the thrill of the situation.

“Catch Me.”

“What?” Loki’s eye widened at the clear phrase before dashing forward in attempts to grasp the woman before she fell backwards into her shadow disappearing before him. In the far corner of the room closest to the windows, she stepped forward from the rippling shadow casted by one of the lowered section of the ceiling. The same broken giggles falling from her lips tickled his ears.

“Hide and Seek? Playing childish games?”

“ _Perhaps. You are one to speak from your pranks.”_

“Yet you still participated in said pranks and enjoyed them non-the-less.”

Velora nodded, she remembered the trouble she and the Trickster would get into once they began to specialize in their magic. Loki using his illusions to trick their victim visually while she layered her sound illusions atop them bringing them to life. Many time they were reprimanded by either Odin or Frigga though Frigga would sometimes scold them with a small grin of her own.

“ _True. My magic brought life to your illusions.”_

Velora stepped back into the rippling shadows moments before Loki’s hand grasped her own. Loki glared at the still shadow before him feeling remnants of her magic within it. Fueled by his frustration, his fist landed upon the window beside him cracking the thick glass with his strength.

“Angry?”

“I am in no mood for games, Velora.”

“Oh?”

“Show yourself or I will make you show yourself.”

Loki turned glancing around the room searching for her signature ripple in the shadows waiting for to come forth. Smirking to himself, he felt the sudden chill of her magic around him. The shadows around him felt darker to his eyes, the inky black absorbing her irritation. If he were to get her to come to him, he would have to fuel the fire within her.

“ _You dare to command me, Prince?”_

“You never seemed to mind within our chambers.” Loki made his way around the room, hand gingerly touching the shadows watching for the slightest movement at his magic, “You would beg me, your King, to do so.”

“ _You are not my King, Laufeyson.”_

Velora’s blade met his dagger blocking her assault towards his throat. He easily saw the twitching of her cheek and her grinding teeth. Though short in stature and without her armor, Loki felt the respect and adoration for the fierce warrior and sorceress that he married before him. A chuckled bubbled in his throat at her temper; he always would be the one to bring forth her wrath easily. Yet with her temper came her stubbornness, he would have to word his thoughts carefully and calm his own anger.

“Very well.” Pushing away her blade he held his free hand up on surrender, “I am still your husband. No matter how many time you turn your blade to me.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Da--it! No.” Velora huffed turning from him making haste to leave the room before she did something she would have to explain to the team. The Shadow’s tendrils in her mind inching forward her personal darkness and thirst for pain. Each moment she spent with him angered, the more she felt the want to see his blood upon her hands whispered in her mind.

“Yes, legally. Come now. We must discuss this issue.” Loki kept with her pace easily, giving thanks to his long legs ignoring the clenching of her fists at her sides. He would not let her flee as her habit dictated.

 

Their cat and mouse game continued through the day, Loki pestering her to speak as she gave written and broken vocal responses to irritate him just as much.

“ _Would you leave me be?! I need the bathe.”_

Velora halted in the middle of the hall leading to her chambers. She had attempted to lose him in the multiple levels, but he kept finding her. The feeling of the odd magic mixed with his magic saturated the tower now, nausea coiling in her stomach from it. While she jumped through the shadows, she couldn’t pinpoint the source though the area felt concentrated within the same floor as Thor’s.

“Then bathe.”

“ _In privacy.”_

Loki scoffed folding his hands behind his back leaning down toward Velora.

“It is nothing I have not seen before, Darling.”

His thin lips grinned at the memories of her withering below him as he conquered her body coming forth in his minds eyes. Loki stepped forward, his right hand reaching to cup the maskless cheek of his wife before him. Tingles and joy flooded the tips of his fingers upon touching her cool flesh. The feel of her flesh in such an intimate area felt foreign yet so familiar to him.

“It is nothing I have not felt before.” Loki lingered his gaze on her exposed skin taking in the small fine scars that kissed her skin. His emeralds orbs darkened, a thin but lengthy scar peeked out from under her black ribbon from the corner of her eye. Anger trickled into heart. Who dared to mar his queen’s beautiful face? Who had managed to get close enough injure her so close to her eyes? He would make sure to have the beast whom harmed his wife suffer by his hand.

“Who did this?”

Velora froze, her silver orbs widening and eyebrows raising above her ribbon. Fear struck her instantly at the touch near her ribbon. Nightmares slamming into her nervous system dumping adrenaline in seconds.

“ _It is none of you concern._ ”

She pulled away from his touch making sure her face fall to apathy. Shoving the old pains his touching dredged up at his reminding of her since healed wound. She would not relive it the dark days before the Shadows saved her once more. _He_ could stay in her memories away from her present.

“It is my concern when some mongrel dares to scar my queen’s face.”

Velora frowned turning quickly towards her home, her safe ground. The Shadows.

“Velora!” Loki followed her not taking her silence for an answer to her sudden change in demeanor. The fear he felt in her face and skin irked him. Not many things caused such fear in her, even Odin couldn’t pull that type of reaction from her.

“Drop it, Loki.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day everyone! =)  
> Thank you for all that have given Kudos, newly Bookmarked, Commented, and simply took the time to read this story. I truly do appreciate it! =^¬^= Enjoy your time reading!

Velora’s Room – Present Day – Night

No.

No. No.

No. No. No!

Velora’s mind ran rampant with the ghosts of old pains and the recognition of the disgusting magic Loki had his grasps on. It made sense why it caused her stomach to coil at its presence. But now with the new knowledge that Loki, her husband, the one she once sought refuge in had been using its power made dread creep into her mind. Not only did he throw her loyalty to him in her face, he now held the power to cause a certain pain she thought unknown.

She knew what it was the moment the memories hit her. The images and feeling burned and gauged into her mind. If she had known that was what he was using to find her then she would have disappeared into the Shadows to never return. Forever running from it, forever in the safety of her home.

Did he even know he was calling  _him_  with each use!? Made a beacon for the monster to follow.

Her voice echoed off the walls within her chambers, her screams cracking whatever glass surface was available. She grabbed anything near to her throwing the victims to the walls trying desperately to make the phantom feelings leave her. He must have known somehow otherwise he wouldn’t have kept using the damned relic. He was mocking her, indirectly telling her he still held power over her pain and would use it to hunt her down. More screams fell from her lips.

The Shadows within the room coiling upon her skin were unsure of what to do to calm their mistress. Fear and anger from her emotions poured into the Shadows fueling their innate need to protect her from something. Anything. Yet, they could not protect her from mental scars as much as they wanted to.

Mai ran from the Shadows quickly forcing her small inky body to the shoulders of Velora’s heaving body. Her tail wrapping around her right bicep while she nuzzled her left cheek trying desperately to let her know that she was free from the monster’s grasp. Small mewling noises from the creature reaching her ears slowly bringing her out of the rampant thoughts her mind conjured.

“Mai…”

Velora sighed reaching to comb her fingers in the cool black body. Her breathing slowing alongside her heart beat. She would be fine. She had escaped his grasp once before; she would do it again if it came to be needed. That thing would not find her if she could help it. He could not hold her, not forever. Velora would make sure that damned Trickster would not use her to save his own hide as she knew he would do.

The Shadows would help her again. Save her once more, lending her their strength and savagery. Thoughtlessly, Velora stepped over the broken items that littered the floor to her bed allowing her body to slump onto its soft surface. Her hands covering her ears attempting to block the resurfacing memories. The screams of her own body and cackle of the beasts that held her captive. The pain ghosting across her eyes and skin.

A sudden knock upon her door brought her out of her pit. The heavy thud easily denoting whom they belonged to.

“Sister? Are you alright?”

Shit. He and the others were not to be back until tomorrow. How did he..?

Velora glanced over to Mai whom stared to her mistress with drooping ears aware of the mistake she potentially made in wanting to help. Velora couldn’t help the sadden glare toward her faithful companion, she knew no ill will came from Mai’s actions. She indeed would rather it be the older brother than any of the other mortals but how much Thor knew could change things within the tower. Not to mention the oaf could not hold secrets to save his own hind end, at least not in their younger days. Who knows what he would relay to Loki.

“Sister?” His voice louder this time, “If you do no open, I will come in without your permission and it be not my fault for seeing you in a state you did not want me to.”

“I am coming, Odinson.”

Hearing her own voice so clearly again still shocked her own ears. Too many years have passed since she once spoke freely and often. Sighing she casted one of the few illusion spells she knew of from her learnings with Loki in their younger days. Though not her strongest suit, she could only hope Thor wouldn’t see past it much like he could most of Loki’s.

Revealing the towering male, Velora smirked at his surprised but concerned expression.

“You speak?”

“Yes. Come in.”

Thor only nodded walking into the room hearing the door click behind him. While the room looked to be in pristine order, Thor saw a familiar flicker in the corner where a lamp stood alit.

“Velora, why do you feel you must hide?”

Damn it.

“Ah… I guess I still have not perfected that magic trick then.”

“Velora.”

She shook her head walking around the God of Thunder releasing her illusion to sit upon her bed flicking her wrist to command the Shadows. Tendrils moving about pushing and pulling debris from the room into their darken depths. Velora summoned a chair for the older brother to sit upon, motioning for him.

Wordlessly, Thor sat remembering in their younger days, unlike with Loki, he would have to wait for her to speak first. Prodding her only caused her to stubbornly ignore the conversation or speak in riddles. He let his blue orb to glance around the room taking in the remaining damage, noting the broken glass and mirror.

“It seems your brother and I had an altercation which led to…new information.”

“And that is why you ruined your room?”

Velora shrugged turning her attention to petting the head of Mai.

“I wanted to redecorate.”

Thor sighed crossing his arms. He loved his sister but talking to her was about as hard as conversing with Loki.

“You certainly did. Now tell me what is it that Loki has done now? It must not be too bad since you are now speaking.” He sat forward in his chair eyeing the small woman 

The Shadows around Thor darkened even more around him. Mai hissed at his statement clearly upset with the idea.

“Hmph, ‘not too bad’ he speaks. Let it be known, your brother knows not the facilities he plays with.” She spoke softly, attempting to calm the Shadows telling them that while Thor may be the Trickster’s adopted brother, he held no ill will to her. “I have found out how he hunted me down the first few months and its rather unfortunate for all parties.” 

“Unfortunate? And what exactly do you consider ‘All Parties’, Sister?” Thor frowned not liking the feeling beginning to form in his belly. Something about the way she worded herself brought no good news. The familiar feeling reminding him of what Loki had told him about his brainwashing by the Mad Titan. 

Velora only chuckled standing from her bed making way towards the door motioning for his departure, “Just as I spoke. All parties. Before I move forward I need to speak with someone and then I can go into detail.”

Thor remained silent watching her movements before following moral code and her silent request.

“Very well. I will trust you, Sister.” He placed his left hand upon her right shoulder squeezing gently the small woman, “But please don’t forget you can trust me as well.” Accepting her nod, he left the small elf with worry in his heart. Something about the situation tickled the back of his mind and the depth of his gut. Something is coming but what it is, he did not know.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Stepping forward from her portal, Velora breathed deeply taking in the soothing scent of old tomes and tea. The quiet tranquil energy of the Sanctum brought her minimal joy. If it wasn’t for the deal she made with Fury, she certainly wouldn’t have mind staying her for an indefinite time.

“First you leave doors open and now you don’t knock.”

Velora turned to face the slightly disgruntled Sorcerer, a small content smile lacing her features.

“It’s a bit hard to knock on something living.”

“Oh, speaking now are we?”

“Of course, my punishment is in process and more is too come depending on how the man-child behaves.”

Velora crossed her arms making her way over to the Surgeon, tilting her head upwards towards him. Her orbs taking in the sharper closeup image of his face.

Velora poked his chest just below the Eye of Agamotto, glancing at the amulet sensing a similar inorganic magic within it but held a different signature. “I have come to find the way that the rather irritating Trickster God had been using to hunt me down.”

Stephen gently pushed the small pale hand from his chest as a well-groomed eyebrow lifted in question. His interest peaked at what she spoke. In the time he spent with her, she seemed to only come to him when she found something that caught her attention and would potentially his own.

“Just what is it that you found?”

Velora smirked taking her attention from the amulet stepping away from the male. Her skirt dancing around her hips, she folded her arms behind her. “Shall we speak somewhere more..”

Before her sentence finished, the room quickly changed leaving her sat upon on of the plush office chairs in Strange’s office with a cup of her favored Earl Grey tea in hand. He himselfsat at his desk as usual.

“…comfortable?” Velora calmed the tickle in her skin from his magic. While Loki’s magic held a cold, fluid strength within it, Strange’s was warm, somewhat comforting and solid dense feel. “I assume Wong has told you of stone you hold and why you are able manipulate time?”

She smirked catching the sudden tensing of his muscles before her though the trained surgeon kept his face taught. Assuming he thought he was the only one whom knew of the stone he held, Velora drank from her tea allowing him a moment of silence to calculate his response to her.

“Yes. I am aware and just what does that have to do with you?”

Oh dear, it appeared that she suddenly made him think she an enemy by the ever so slight dip in his baritone voice.

“I assure you, I am not your enemy, Doctor.” She shifted in her seat uncrossing and crossing her legs adjusting her skirt. “Rather, I may need your assistance when the time comes and let it be known that the time may approach faster than either of us realize.”

Silence hung in the air between the two. Movement kept minimal with the gentle moving of Velora drinking her tea giving them background sound to their thoughts. Stephen studied the nonchalant movements of Velora, analyzing any small flecks of emotion upon her cheeks and jaw that would give way to her true intentions. 

He leaned back interlocking his hands upon his cross knees.

“And why should I believe you? The wife of the God of the Mischief whom killed hundreds of people?”

Velora clenched her teeth, her cheek twitching just under her ribbon at hearing her supposed title.

“Yes, legally I am his wife, but he has not my loyalty. If he did, I would have assisted him during his ridiculous invasion.”

“And just where were you during that?”

“Interrogation now? I thought thee be a man of health not of investigation.”

“The medical field requires a similar skillset.”

“Agreed although not in the manner you are using them.”

Stephen frowned staring down the elf, “Answer the question.”

Setting her tea upon the small arm table besides her, Velora sighed with minimal irritation at his questioning. Surely a man with his abilities would be able to see what the future potentially was. He should know or have seen the monster that would be approaching. He may be wanting to question her further to see where her alliance stands.

“My powers and alliance will stand with the Abyss and shall remain so unchanged. What I warn about matters not to me for what happens to you mortals.” Velora shifted in her sit, pulling from her years in the Court of Asgard and royal training to stand with a fluidity not many Midgardians possessed. The air about her shifted, respect being demanded to those whom challenged her presence. Her silver eyes glowing behind her ribbon sent chills down Stephen’s spine. While they have never trained together, he always felt the deadly undertone within her magic and amongst the shadows. She was a force not meant to be taken lightly.

“I could easily leave this realm leaving you mortals to face the terror to come. However, what may come from that decision is not exactly something I look forward to dealing with. You all would perhaps be able to stop the terror in its track, much as how you managed to stop Dormmamu.”

She stepped from her spot turning in one solid movement away from the Doctor making her way to the door using her magic to open the large wooden barricade. Halting at the open frame, she tilted her head towards the male once more.

“Let it be known, Doctor Strange. While I may wish for the life in this realm to prosper, I am not above sitting about and watching it all turn to dust.”

\------------------------------------

 

“ _Stark. We need to commune.”_

_“_ Holy--, Velora! You cannot just appear out of nowhere!”

“ _I didn’t. I came from the Shadow Portal.”_

Velora stared at Tony unsure of the Midgardian lingo. Though she may have been on Midgard for a number of years, their manner of speech still has some aspects she would never understand. Midgardians were truly an odd race.

Tony shook his head proceeding to plop another of his blueberries in his mouth before turning to tinker with whatever device he had for the day.

“What is that you need, Shadow Queen?”

Velora rolled her eye behind her ribbon at the ridiculous nickname. Why he thought to name her such, she would never understand the mortal and his love of quirky names. Although she did get a chuckle at Loki’s nickname, “Reindeer Games”. She made her way over to the lab table hopping to atop the cool surface quietly accepting one of the offered Blueberries.

Time easily passed within the Lab as she munched on the share blueberries and observed Tony’s work ever curious to what the intelligent mortal would invent or tinker on. A quiet curse fell from the Billionaire’s lips as he lent back quickly avoiding a small spark from the device.

“Careful, Stark. Crossing those wire two paths with too high of a voltage circuit will cause an even larger spark next time.”

“Since when do you talk?”

Velora tilted her heard reaching for another of the small tart berry.

“ _Hm? What ever do you mean?”_

Tony blinked, he was sure he heard clearly. He stood back slightly, straightening his back from his hunched posture keeping his eyes on her. His brows creased together, mild confusion in his eyes.

“No, no.” He waved his finger before her, “I know I heard you speak about circuits.”

Velora smirked, amused that her assumption of the Billionaire being more observant than others gave him proved to be true. Even though he did drink more than she would prefer for a mortal.

“Indeed, I did speak.” Velora leaned back upon her right arm plopping another blueberry in her mouth taking in the tartness of the fruit, “I have a few questions to ask of thee.”

“Does this have to do with the marital problems you and Reindeer Games are having? If so, I don’t want none of it. Go talk to the Cap’ or something for that.”

She remained silent for a moment, eyes blinking behind her ribbon as she imagined what kind of conversation she would have with the Captain. That would certainly be interesting, his old-timey chivalry against Asgardian Courting customs.

A light chuckled fell from her lips, “No, I need not help with that, lest it be to purposefully scar the Captain’s innocent mind. My questions pertain to certain readings I’m sure you and FRIDAY have been picking up on.”

Tony’s expression quickly took a serious tone, the new fact that she either had access to his program or knew about the anomalies did not sit well. Something about the casual way she spoke of the changes told that she knew more about the situation than she let on.

“What I want to ask, I suggest you allow me to soundproof this room and lock the doors, so we may not be…disturbed.”

“Oh, that sounds like you plan to have your way with me. Pepper wouldn’t be too thrilled with that.” 

“My dear mortal, you would not be able to handle what I had to offer.”

“I supposed we’ll be finding out here in just a few moments, won’t we?” Tony smirked at her, “I’ll accept but Friday will monitor.”

“Very well then.”

Velora hopped down from the table, her heels making a single clean click with the tile below. Under her breath she spoke a small incantation summoning a thin purple shield atop the walls and door. Mai came forth from Velora’s shadow leaping to her usual perch upon her shoulders.

Stark shivered at the slight draft in the room from her magic, still a notion he wouldn’t understand right away of its inner workings.

“Alright, Morticia. Let’s chat.”

\-----------------------------------------------

Weeks had passed since her episode with Loki and her conversations with Stark. The information she relayed to the mortal had already been put into FRIDAY’s programming to begin tracking spikes in energy within the tower and city. Stark had kindly given access to one of his Stark-Pads to help monitor and read the data for patterns in correlation to the spikes during her and Loki’s interactions. She had yet to reach out again to the StrangeDoctor knowing already that he had most likely conversed with Wong about the Stones. Without the Library of Asgard he would be her main source of information without leading the Trickster to a world he did not need to be in. Velora knew there was at leasttwo upon this realm, now three if her suspicions were in fact true. The Time Stone possessed by Doctor Strange. The Mind Stone of which Vision was brought to life with. The possible Space Stone if the signature she felt was still accurate from her time of captivity and currently resides somewhere within the tower.

Velora chuckled as she made her way down the hall to the music room remembering her first meeting with Vision and the Scarlett Witch. His fascination with her ‘handicap’ as Clint had put it kept him questioning how she functioned through life and battle.

‘How do you see dangers?’

‘Are you truly blind? How does a creature read with such impaired vision?’

Eventually Wanda had excused herself and Vision from her leaving the elf to her own devices but not before trying to get a read in her mind. An interesting feeling it was having a mortal attempt to access a Goddess’s mind. As to not raise suspicion she had allowed the young witch to see the more…docile and humane cloak of her mind. The thoughts of cute fluffy puppies and soft pillows being her main thoughts given. Just because she is a warrior it did not mean she did not adore cute and soft items. 

“Hello, pet.”

“ _Good evening, Laufeyson.”_ Velora rolled her eyes behind her ribbon as she made her way down the hall leaving Loki a step behind her.

“And just where are you going this evening?” His eyes analyzed each swish of her hips, the way her hair swayed just barely kissed the hallway floor.

“ _Tis none of thy concern.”_

“Oh? Am I not allowed to inquire to what my wife is doing?” 

Loki paused, a smirk spread over his face at Velora’s blacken dagger flew past his left cheek. A threat he was used to but still felt the small prick of surprise in his nerves.

“ _I am no longer the wife you knew, Laufeyson.”_

“I beg to differ.”

“ _Beg? The great God of Mischief begging? A sight to behold I assume.”_

Loki chuckled catching Velora’s wrist pulling her body towards his own, indulging himself in the soft feel of her skin and familiar stiffness of her corset against his body. His right arm wrapping around her waist burying his hand within her silken strands.

“Only for you would I beg my lovely Queen. In more ways than one I assure you.”

Velora frowned pushing against his lean chest lazily attempting to get out of his grip.

“ _You could not satisfy me now even if you tried.”_

“Yet your body says otherwise. I can feel the hum under your skin at my touch.”

“ _You mean the hum of disappointment and distaste? Your senses have dulled, Prince of Asgard.”_

Velora was thankful for her written note pad because if she were to speak he would surely hear the slight hitch in her breath. While he angered her, she could not stop the attraction from her body at the firm but supple feel of his chest against her own.

“More text? Speak to me your disdain, my darling Velora. Tell me what you desire, and I will be sure to bring it to fruition.”

Loki cupped her right cheek, silently inspecting her face once more taking in the scars that peaked out under her ribbon. Though he teased her, and he would not have objected to having her in his bed once more, having her close enough to fully inspect the past injuries brought concern to the for front on his mind. What damaged had been bestowed upon her eyes, could she still see as she once did before?

“D—tor Stra-ge.”

He froze.

“What?”

Velora grinned taking her chance to pull from the God before her relishing in the sudden shock in his shadow.

“Doct—St—nge”

Loki growled finally putting together the name she spoke, fury began bubbling in his body.

“You mean that wannabe Sorcerer?”

“ _How does it feel within you to know a simple mortal can satisfy a Goddess? To know that she had tasted all the sinful pleasure of a deity but still remains unsatisfied and must turn to a mortal?”_

Velora giggled watching the expression change upon the God’s face. Seeing the anger flitter across his gorgeous emerald orbs brought delight to her heart. Yes, let the pain flow through his body and feel the bolt of betrayal.

“You lie.”

“ _Am I?”_ Velora tilted her head folding her hands behind her back before walking backwards away from the now fuming male. Disbelief and jealousy written in his eyes. “ _I have been on this realm for two hundred years or so, think you not I have my own urges tofulfill. You never remain satisfied with myself on Asgard alone.”_

Velora smiled a sickly-sweet smile as her giggle faded in and out of Loki’s hearing. The clicks of her heels echoing in the hall way.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day everyone!   
> Another chapter finally. This one is a bit different in what I wanted to show. 
> 
> BE WARNED: The end portion of this chapter has torture. While it is a part of the story, if it bothers you please skip it. I tried to make it not as detailed so mostly everyone should be able to read it. 
> 
> Thank you all for your time!

Present Day – Avenger’s Tower – Entertainment Room

Velora blinked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion at the device before her in use by a certain young arachnid. Curiosity and confusion combined in her frown watching the large projected screen on one of the furthest wall in the team’s designated ‘Game Room’. Before her the young Peter Parker wore an odd Midgardian device that sat bulkily upon his face with his hands grasping two handled devices; each swinging in time to “slice” through red and blue boxes on the screen. The device she came to understand was called ‘The Oculus’.

“If I am to understand correctly, this... simulation is a…game?”

The music accompanying the, she assumed, required timing to slice the boxes was indeed pleasant. The flow and bass delightful on her ears though the timing in the program slightly off. The ever so slight misalignment annoyed her partially, but she kept her negativity to herself. Damn her gift.

“Yeah, it came out not that long and Aunt May won’t let me have it in her place.”

Peter off handedly replied maintaining his focus on the game until the end of the song finally came. His breathing hardly elevated. Turning toward Velora, he removed the head attachment holding it out towards her.

“Here. Give it a try, it’s really cool.”

Velora eyed the machine her eyebrow raising in question. Gingerly she grasped it, worried she may break the item. Who knew how fragile it may be. She turned it over and over inspecting each side and joint of it. Catching sight of the bright LED lighting within the eye part Velora frowned. She was unsure if she would be able to use it; if this light would harm her eyes with how bright they appeared to be. She shook her head passing it back tothe teen.

“Thank you but I am afraid I unable to…play this game.”

Peter took the headgear back, confusion clear on his face, “But why wouldn’t you…”

His voice trailed off as he caught the silent motion of Velora pointing to her ribbon.

“Ooooh… The light in it?”

Velora nodded.

“Hmmm.” Peter frowned, his eyes looking down at the device in his hands with his clearly lost in thought. Velora wasn’t sure what he was thinking, perhaps pity at her inability to deal with light? Before she could speak once again, she jumped slightly when Peter suddenly started fiddling it. His fingers running over the plastic covering looking for something.

“What do we have here?”

A familiar feminine voice danced across the room from the main doorway. Velora turned her attention to the new occupants entering the area.

“Good afternoon, Ms. Romanoff, Mr. Barton.”

The duo looked disgruntled at the overly polite greeting, Clint waved down the small elf offering a friendly smile.

“You can just call us by our first names. No need to make us feel that old.”

“Excuse me?” Natasha glared at the archer’s indirect statement of her age. Clint quickly held his hands up in defense.

“Sorry! You’re not old, just me, an old family man.”

Natasha rolled her eyes and shook her head before looking over to the game queued up on the wall. Almost a light playfulness glittered in her green-hazel orbs. Clint followed her gaze only for a rather boyish giddy grain forming on his face.

“You guys playing—”

“Oh hell yeah! Beat Saber!”

Natasha huffed at being cut off, the idea of possibly maiming the Hawk easily seen on her face. Velora chuckled at the interaction all while Peter kept fidgeting with the Oculus device. The fact that these Midgardians loved their ‘video games’ so much amused her. Even since she saw the rise of their first computerized technology, the mortals’ drive for more and more entertainment interested her. She herself never truly has a chance to play these so called ‘video games’ due to her situation and need/want to remain quiet. Not like she could go to Fury and ask to be able to play Pac-Man for no reason.

“Ms. Abyss!”

Peter’s sudden exclamation startled Velora momentarily, her attention shifting to the now excitedly smiling young man. His arms holding the Oculus proudly out to her again with hope in his eyes.

“You should be able to view this now. I managed to lower the light setting to as low as it will go.”

Peter tiled the inside screens just enough for her to get a glimpse inside. Within the device, the screen was dimmed a considerable amount, with her ribbon on she could tell that the screen appeared black. An odd feeling tickled her chest, an old feeling she had not felt in a while.

“It should be dark enough for you to view without issue.”

“And what of when the others wish to partake in the game?” Velora was unsure about the inner mechanism of the machine. Did the changes the newest Avenger made to the screen also leave it with the ability to be reverse? She would hate to be the reason no one else could enjoy their game.

“We can change it with this button here. Come on~~ Try it Ms. Abyss!” Peter egged on pushing the Oculus into her hands, his lean body nearly bursting with his almost endless energy. Velora sighed, not wanting to break the poor boy’s heart she nodded taking the stubbornly offered Oculus.

“Very well then. I shall try it. I will most likely not be well at this game as you are, young mortal.”

She moved to center herself in front of the screen, worry and a sliver of dread being dredged up in her heart. While the young male’s intentions were well mannered, she knew she would be spending quite the bit of time within the Shadows until her eyes healed as much as they could. Her left hand held the Oculus with her right hand reaching to take off her ribbon making sure her eyes remained closed.

“Pardon the bother, would one of you assist me in putting this on?”

She could feel their shadows around her, giving her some handle on her surroundings though her eyesight now completely blocked by her lids. Smooth hands grasped her own, gently removing the Oculus from her own in a single smooth movement.

Ah.

The Widow had stepped up to assist her with the placement of the device. Velora felt foreign relief that Natasha decided to take charge rather than the males. Something about the female brought her comfort, perhaps just the feminine but strong energy clicked with her. Over the time Velora has resided in the same area as the Avenger’s Natasha and herself had come to a mutual understanding and appreciation for one another. The fact that another female whom was not…dainty, lived in the building full of competing males helped even the playing field.

“Hair up or down?”

The Widow’s even tone tickled her ears sending pleasant shivers down Velora’s spine. She could never not appreciate a pleasant vocal tone.

“Down will suffice. Thank you for the consideration.”

Only the soft sounds of straps adjusting and the gentle movement of her hair filled the air, both males surprisingly remained silent.

“Okay. It is situated.”

Slowly, Velora opened her eyes to view the dark screens before her. Peter had told the truth; the screens were darkened to the point she could see enough while the normal mortal would not. However, still to her dismay, a familiar stinging sensation began to resonate in her orbs.

“So?”

Forcing a small smile, Velora nodded reaching out waiting for Peter to hand her the handles to the game. She knew she should take the light device off, not subject herself to the pain but she couldn’t break the excited proud look Peter had. The young man has decided she should enjoy something he did without her asking; she would not throw back that simple kindness in his face.

“It…it is interesting. Now, young one, explain to me how this game functions.”

After Peter’s rapid-fire explanation, time moved smoothly. Each of the four taking turns, Velora keeping her eyes closed while awaiting her turn at the surprisingly fun game. Halfway through the time the elf sat upon one of the many plush couches, relaxing as much as she could while attempting to ignore the building stinging in her eyes.

It was times similar to these that reminded her of her damned existence, the curse she bore unwillingly. Unable to fully enjoy the visual of activities during the day and even some of the common activities at night that required some form a light. Memories of parties and outings that she could not attend in Asgard decided to reign their ugly faces in her mind. Frustration built in her.

It wasn’t fair. Why did the fates give her such grievances while the Trickster she remained married to could enjoy them? He could enjoy the Sun’s light, evening festivals without hassle. He could see the true brightness of colors without darkness dampening their jovial characteristics. Velora kept her face stoic not wanting to cause worry from the arachnids and hawk in the room, she was sure Peter would pick up on it quicker than a puppy to its owner. Though she had not interacted with the young teen she had come to adore his hyper nature and inquisitive yet polite mind. Aunt May had raised him well.

“Ms. Abyss! Your turn!”

Velora smiled gently waving down Peter opting to take a break from the light.

“Pass the device to Clint, please. I am resting at the moment. Please enjoy yourselves. I will gladly listen to you all playing.”

Peter frowned looking at her as he silently walked over to stand before Velora. He felt a small amount of sadness and worry tickle his heart. Velora was quick to smile to her new…friend? She wasn’t sure what to call him, but he was closer to her than the Strange Doctor however at the same time the young man was different that the older mystic man. Mortals… odd creatures worrying about each other so emotionally.

“Fear not young spider, I--”

“Are your eyes okay?”

She froze, her eye brows raising.

“Oh…” Her voice failed her for a moment, the fact that he was worried about her eyes touched her. For once she wasn’t sure how to respond to his genuine concern. His shadow was light and airy but held a jittering sense about it that was clearly fidgeting in concern. She shouldn’t lie, the pain in her eyes did indeed cause a great deal of discomfort.

“I am well, you needn’t worry young one.”

“Okay….” His voice ran off not really believing her but did not say anything more other than to turn away to hand Clint the Oculus.

The air in the room and primarily around Peter quickly returned to its high energy and playful self. Velora had to admit to herself, she enjoyed being around other sentient creatures that had a mind of their own. She had spent so many of her years mostly remaining alone that every so often she would catch herself enjoying the company too much. At the same time, she felt sadness in her heart. Their downfall of a species was not their fragilitybut rather their short life span. Asgardians live for thousands of years, those whom declared as gods such as herself and the brother live even longer. Many a times she had seen the lives of the few mortals she made friends with pass only for her to be the one to carry bodies to their graves and their memories in her mind.

For now, she would enjoy these mortals for their short remaining time no matter if they lived to their olden ages or if it was cut short...

Velora tensed, the sudden spike of cold energy in the back of her mind all too familiar and the ill-will it brought was nothing short of terrifying. A warning of things to come. Memories slithered in her mind behind her lids, phantom pains ghosting her arms.

“I am going to retire for the evening. Tis has been a pleasure communing with you all on this game.”

Swiftly she stood in a single movement, easily summoning an inky portal. The movement startled the room’s occupants yet before they could utter a syllable in question, Velora disappeared into the black inky shadow. No warning, no word, nothing spoken from her left the remaining trio confused to her sudden departure.

\---------

Velora stepped forward from her portal, eyes remaining close. The Sanctum’s solemn quietness greeting her presence. Mai forming from her shadow below her gazed up at the agitated form of her mistress. Something was wrong, both she and the shadows knew their mistress’s mind was plagued by dread. A familiar dread filling her.

“Doctor Strange. Be thee here I pray?”

She received no answer but the familiar wisps of wind through the room. Paying no mind to the Doctor’s privacy, Velora lifted her hand commanding the Shadows to locate that of the Doctor’s. Ah, he remained in his training room, his shadow almost biting back at her instinctively with the sudden intrusion. Quickly she left to him, heel clicking the against the floor giving a warning to the mortal less she tried to attack her.

“Doctor Strange. We have an urgent matter we must discuss immediately.”

“And it is now that you come to interrupt? Again with no knocking.”

“Silence. This is no teasing matter.”

Velora stood at the entrance of the room, the faint scent of sweat and testosterone invading her senses. She could hear the heavy breathing leaving the Doctor whom stood in the middle of the room. Holding a mild amount of respect, Velora bowed at the waist to the room before stepping forward into the area.

Stephen stared at the woman with each step she took to him, ribbon gone, eyes closed. Her body clearly tense for a reason he could only assume. Only now did he notice the faint scars around her eyes, a clearly visible clean diagonal slice from the middle of her lower lid to her cheek bone caught his attention. It’s position odd to him. Clearly it was not surgical however two similar albeit fainter lines on either side made him think of a machine’sgrasp.

“Do tell.” Opting to ignore the new information he saw, Stephen made his way over to her. The Shadows around him licking at her feet languidly.

“You have seen into the possibilities recently?”

He nodded.

“You do realize I can’t see you at the moment.”

Velora smirked slightly at his unconscious physical reply.

“Apologies. Yes.”

“He is coming, we must plan.”

Stephen’s own body tensed at her declaration. He had seen the possibilities however he had not realized the one he saw would be approaching so quickly. He observed her once more, her facial expression neither joking nor her usual aloof nature. Even with eyes closed she held a seriousness that made him more aware of their stance.

“Please, Doctor Stephen Strange, I ask thee to assist. What comes will need all the forces upon this realm to stop it. Any assistance will be needed.”

“And what of your stance? You once spoke of not caring either way.”

The memory of her prior loyalty status came to his front. If the path he saw is what is taking place…he had a right to be concerned.

Velora kept her face stoic, understanding the mortal’s concern. She knew she had told his before that she cared not if they all perished. She knew that if it truly came down to it, she would run. At least, she felt that she would. It was the only way she knew how to keep herself far from the one that is approaching. However, something in her nagged her heart, tugging at her to stay and assist as she could. Something about these mortals brought her something that she has longed for in all the years she had been alone.

“My loyalty will always remain with the Abyss. I as their daughter cannot ignore that.” Her voice hesitated, how best could she relay this odd sensation she had in her heart, “However, be it known that I will offer my assistance to this realm should you all decide to pursue the path of freedom and life.”

Silence hung in the air between them, both of their minds running around in their skulls taking the other’s response. Velora felt the uncertainty in his shadow, it licked at her own knowing he would be the one to hold the card that turned things in their favor… only if he trusted her enough to believe what she spoke of.

“I care not if you trust me. I blame you not, indeed you should not trust me. However, for the benefit of both your realm and my being it would do you well to take head of my warning.”

Stephen remained silent, observing the minor twitches in Velora’s face noticing her teeth clenched and cheek muscle twitching under her eye. Frustration must have begun somewhere in her. He could see something still in her that he assumed lead to why she was adamant about needing their help. While he may not fully agree with the path that had begun, he knew they would need her and everyone else.

“Fine. We’ll need to tell the Avengers and the Asgardians.”

Velora nodded pleased with his answer quickly turning away from the Sorcerer.

“But one question first.”

She paused at the entry way turning her head over her shoulder.

“The scars around your eyes…?”

“It matters not. Do not concern thy self.”

With that, Velora disappeared into the shadow below her leaving no trace in the Sanctum.

\---------

\--------

\-----

Arriving back in her chambers, the Shadows engulfed the walls blocking all light that may enter. Velora frowned slowly opening her lids allowing the pain she harbored behind them to flow freely through her nerves. The nerves screaming at her decision to play that Midgardian game for so long when she knew she shouldn’t have. She fell to her knees before her bed with her palms covering over her eyes gently pressing them to try and relieve any of the pain.

It had been too long since she had felt this pain. Though this pain was not as harsh as what she felt before, it drug up memories she thought buried too far down to be brought back. Around her lids in an almost circular format, machine precise thin vertical scars marred her skin minus the deeper scar leading from her bottom left lid to just the tip of her cheek bone. It burned in phantom pains. The faint feeling of claws grasping upon the thin skin around her eyes forcing her lids open as much as she fought danced upon her. Reminding her of her time under the ‘care’ of the cruel monstrous Titan.

And now he was on his way here.

\---

\--

-

\--- One Hundred Ninety-Nine Years Ago – The White Room

Bright.

Too bright.

Make it stop…

Please.

Velora groaned, her eye lips held shut fighting against the instinct to open them. Her mind wanted to see her surroundings, take in any information she could but at the same time her mind knew she couldn’t less she burned her sight.

The sound of a steel door opening caught her attention from her placement on the ever to generously offered chair. Chains made of an unknown matter dug into her arms scraping her flesh each time she moved.

“Are you ready to join?”

She remained silent. The voice sounded close, close for her to touch but without the luxury of the Shadows she couldn’t tell. No matter how many times she called to them, they never answered. Neither did Mai, her faithful companion remained silent to her pleases within the room. Without being able to visually see, she could only assume that they had somehow managed to light every inch of the room.

“Ah!”

Velora yelped, a hand sudden yanked her hair back forcing her head to face the ceiling. The bright lighting of the room turning her vision red, burning her eyes through her lids at the intensity.

“I said, are you ready to join. You would be a part of such a wonderful family. A wonderful addition.”

“Fuck off. I hold no loyalties but to myself.”

The entity behind her hummed, almost amused at her consistence defiance. How long she had denied their offer she knew not. Open and healing wounds littered her body from past tortures yet still none had broken her yet.

“Interesting. For such a small creature you certainly have tenacity. However…”

Before her the door opened again, multiple footsteps echoing in the room enclosing around her. The sound of metal clinking sent dread down her spine as the hold on her hair stiffened even more.

A dark chuckled brushed against her left ear, “Let us see how long you continue to decline.”

Hand gripped her jaw and forehead holding her skull still as her body thrashed attempting to break away.

“No. No!”

Velora yanked in pulled against the chains around her, their cold teeth digging further and further into her flesh in her attempt to free herself. Yet no matter how she moved the hands held her skull centered, another set pulling on her stubborn lids.

“Ah!!! Stop!!”

The pitch of her own voice pierced her ear drums, pain unlike any other assaulted her eyes. The light above her brought forth a blinding a fire to her ocular nerves, retinas overloading her mind with the white pain. She couldn’t see anything but the white light above her and the black shadow of a clawed machined closing on around her eye sockets. Slender point tipped appendages gripped her pulled lids halting her attempts to close her eyes away from the light. 

For days they left her alone in the white room. Every so often they would somehow increase the brightness around her and lowering it in a sickening tease of relief. Her cheeks stained with dried blood and tears from her eye sockets due to her attempts to remove the contraption upon her. Yet nothing worked. Each time she moved the machine felted tighter and closer to her eyes, feeling like it was trying to dig out her eyes with each movement. Each time more painful that the last.

Over and over and over they did the routine. Dim the lights, the voice questioning her, her denying, brighten the lights suddenly and leave them on with her head yanked back again. Every so often a new creature would come in to inflict more incisions upon her flesh adding to the mind-numbing pain. Her screams and the voice of the entity seared into her mind.

_Please…Shadows…please help me._

_Mai… where are you…?_

\-----

\----

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!   
> I apologize on advance for this chapter since it is shorter. These last couple weeks have been....rough to say. I had to help my darling ferret across the Rainbow Bridge and house hunting is difficult. 
> 
> Anyways. Thank you all for reading, kudos, and comments!! It really does help keeping me going with this story. =)

Present Day – Avenger’s Tower – Velora’s Chambers.

 

There was something soothing about the darkness that surrounded her. The cool slithering touch of the inky black brought her comfort. She was unsure how long she had remained in her chambers. Upon coming from the horrid memories from her mind, Mai had somehow drug her to her bed forcing her to lay within the comforts of the soft fabric. The small creature sat snuggled upon her stomach, purring with each pass of her fingers over her body.

The pain in her eyes had faded albeit slowly however the extent of permanent damage she knew not. She could only hope that the absolute darkness around her helped heal her vision. She could easily make out the objects in her room; bookcase, bedframe, ceiling fan, desk, random knickknacks she obtained through the years.

“Mai…”

Velora grimaced at the raw feeling within her throat. How long had she screamed? How long had she fell victim to the memories? Did she seal the room prior? She couldn’t remember though she was sure the Shadows had done so for her out of instinct.

Her vixen bodied friend lifted her head acknowledging her Mistress’s call. Her own silver eyes locking with Velora’s, her small body lifting into a feline stretch before settling on her chest with her front paws to give small licks of comfort to Velora.

“Tell me my closest companion, you feel the dread in the veins of the Shadows?”

Velora knew Mai could not truly speak but the creature the Shadows gave her held an intelligence that made her wish she could. Having a companion who’s only concern was your own and a loyalty unbreakable to speak with would have made the years more enjoyable. Mai’s tail flicked side to side in irritation, her head nodded in confirmation of the answer she knew to be true.

“Then let us prepare. Tis not the time for despair and weakness. That Titan will fall no matter the sacrifices needed. And I know just where to begin…”

\-----

Three Days Later – Avenger’s Tower – Floor Unknown

 

She had finally found the location of it, the damned stone calling the Mad Titan to this realm. She now knew why she couldn’t pinpoint the exact location. A rage filled her body, fires from Muspelheim flowing in her veins warming her heart with each beat and step she took down the hallway. Where the damned Trickster hid the stone exactly she knew not, only that it lay within his chambers somewhere. Velora clenched her jaw, slight pain radiating in her teeth though she paid no mind to it. Embracing the rage in the thought of how stupid her husband truly became over the years.

Rather than spending the ridiculous time it would take to search for the stone in secret, going to the current holder of such would yield results far quicker. He had come far to accustomed to leeching off the stone to fuel his magic through the Stark Bangles. His shadow almost jumped the moment she reached out to his with her own, touch starved energy wanting to reunite with her own.

Reaching the training room, Velora forced her anger to simmer before she reacts unkindly to the other inhabitants of the building. The main members of the troop were collected in the room for debriefing having just returned from a mission. The Shadow under her feet licked at her ankles alive with the same anger and building desire for blood shed.

“Good evening, Ms. Abyss.”

The robotic voice of FRIDAY spoke from above alerting the inhabitants within the large room to her sudden presence. Velora ignored the AI’s speech, her eyes trained on her target standing near the wall furthest from the entrance seemingly in a moment of rest. His body tensed with the sudden cold magic in the air, Loki’s emerald orbs turning to spot the angered elf making haste towards him.

“Good afternoon, Velora--”

Air escaped his lungs when his back came into sudden contact with the wall behind him. Small ivory hands pressed against is chest humming with purple magic. The hostile action from her caused a typical reaction from the lot with in the room; Natasha with her gun train on her body, Tony with one of his blasters charged pointing to her as well. Loki’s left arm raised motioning for the others within the room to stand down. The mortals and fellow god stood alert, each stood with their eyes trained on the sudden assault from the Sorceress waiting for any further hostility.

“What is it now that has angered you, darling.”

Loki shivered feeling her magic dance across him, the shadows around the room crawling towards the both of them dropping the temperature within the room. The fiery anger of the woman before him brought forth a smirk upon his lips. He still would never tire of her ire.

“Tell me what has brought your wrath now. I have yet to do anything this time, surely.”

The pressure upon his chest increased, from the corner of his eyes the slithering of the shadows closed in on the both of them. Velora growled at the aloof response from the Trickster, the shadows around darkening in response.

“Velora, stand down.”

“Calm down, Shadow Queen. What’s this about?”

The ever calm authoritative voice of the American Captain and Tony Stark rang out from the right of her. The taste of apprehension coursing in their shadows along with confusion filled the back of her mind. She had forgotten that she had not completely severed her ties with them after the Hydra mission. The mortal’s bodies in the room ached with a dull tiredness from their communal training. It appeared that Thor and Steve had sparred against one another due to their similar strengths. Tony and Natasha having been target training against the dummies Stark had created.

“Speak the location of the stone and I will see to it you keep your life.”

“Velora!” Once more the Captain’s voice rang beside her. Silently it annoyed her; how dare a mortal tell  _her_  what to do. She may give respect to the tenacity of mortals, but she’ll be damned before one thinks they can command her. A simple flick of her finger upon Loki’s chest silenced the voice of the Captain. His word falling deaf to all present. If it wasn’t for the very real threat to his being in front of him, Loki would have chuckled at the misfortune the mortal’s famed hero caught.

“Oh?” Loki’s brow peaked at her unhindered vocal line, “I am allowed to hear you fully now--?”

Magic flooded his veins and throat cutting off his voice. Shadows almost instantly wrapped around his throat forcing the feeling of something akin to water caught in his airway causing his body’s natural reaction to struggle for air. Just enough to be able to breath but none to pleasant. Loki’s hands flew to his throat instinctively attempting to remove the black entity around him. His magic flaring through the bangles around his wrist to attackthe shadows. The glow of green magic under the Shadows around him pushed back against them enough to give him enough air to glare at his wife. Velora’s skin crawled, the same inorganic horrid feeling magic flooded the area around them tinging his magic with a shade of blue.

Chaos broke out in the room although not at all surprising to her. Captain America being the first to move into action with an attempt to grab hold of the woman only for his body to be yanked back by his own shadow; black tendrils latched around his limbs. Velora kept her eyes trained on the God of Mischief before her, her right arm waved sending silent commands to the shadows. Without much effort she halted their shadows effectively rendering the mortals as living statues. Though she did not come unscathed as the two bullets from the Widow hit their target upon her side, Tony’s blaster singing her exposed skin. Thor and Steve being the two struggling most against her command due to their pure will and strength.

“Velora. Let him go!” Thor’s gruff voice held no remorse to her, that much she could hear. His Shadow fought against her command, his hulking size causing her to concentrate more on him while listening to the struggling breathe of Loki.

“Tell me what I want to hear, and you’ll know air once more.”

“Velora!!”

“Tell Me, Laufeyson!”

Velora’s frustration and impatience spiked within her, the familiar feeling of cruelty bleeding into her veins. She stepped closer to the now kneeling Trickster, her hand grasping hold of his raven locks yanking his grimacing face to look at her. His emerald orb bored hatred to her, his magic danced around his throat. Somewhere deep in her chest she felt something twinge, a sadness within that struggled under the darkness within her. Guiltat her treatment of her once closest friend and lover bubbled under the bleeding cruelty in her. Yet this was not the time for such fragile and hindering emotions. She needed the answer and she needed it now.

“I don’t… know.”

The putrid feeling flooded her body, Loki’s magic expanded shoving the elf away from his body to the floor behind her. Her small body easily sliding over the padded floor quickly clambering to stand upon her heels. Nausea coiled in her stomach, Loki’s magic made her want to empty the contents of her stomach quicker with each increase of his magic laced with the stone’s power.

Behind her ribbon her eyes widened, his magic having pushed through enough to summon a sphere of light causing the shadows around his throat to retreat allowing air to re-enter his body. It mattered not to her though, he wanted to play ignorant to the location of the stone then she would play.

“Play not the fool, Laufeyson. You know not what you are calling using that blasted stone.”

“I know not what you speak off, Wife.”

“You deny the location of it? You care not that you summon death each time you use it.”

Silence fell between them minus the struggling sounds from the others in the room. Green and purple magic danced around the room, Shadows still licking Velora’s heels albeit behind her hiding away from the bright light held by Loki’s hand. The bangles upon his wrist began to crack, the minute sounds registering in her ears. She needed to act fast to get him to relinquish the stone. She needed to get it away from this realm. If the information the Abyss gave her held true, she needed to act fast. Perhaps then she could hold of the trajectory of the Titan’s mad conquest. Damn the help from the mortals, there would be no time to amass an army against the impending war.

“Very well then. Leave your Silver Tongue silent. I’ll just have to make you tell me.”

Loki’s brows furrowed, confusion and worry evident in his eyes. She couldn’t get close to him with her Shadows, not while he held the light before him for it was bright enough to pass through her ribbon slightly stinging her eyes. He could counter her magic should she attack with it, he was sure of that. Should she charge him, though he dreads having to use her weakness against her, he would use the light to halt her. What is it that she could do?

“Apologies, Odinson.”

“What..?”

Thor feel to his knees from an invisible force, his arm moving lifting Mjolnir with a shaking grip. Velora grinned, white teeth glinting between blackened lips. Her finger twitched besides her, small movements commanding the God of Thunder’s shadow to move his body. Loki eyed the slow movement moving his feet ever so slightly readying himself to move out of the path of the hammer.

Thor’s grunts of fighting the forced movement echoed around the room, the mortals frozen with look of surprise at Velora’s ability to command his body to move.

“I won’t miss.” Her voice low and steady, aggravatingly calm in her assertions. Velora’s arm rose, Thor’s mirroring her movement readying the hammer. In a single swift motion, she brought down her arm swinging the hammer towards Loki.

“Velora, I command you to halt in the name of Asgard!”

Mid-swing she froze. A glowing silver Celtic chain pattern appeared around Velora’s throat, similar silver pattern formed a visible rope leading from her throat to Thor’s raised hand.

She couldn’t move. Every muscle in her body frozen at the Asgardian command. Her mind reeled at the new realization that Thor had truly been given the throne of Asgard and now the keeper of her freedom.

“I command you to release everyone.” Another command in their native tongue.

Velora’s hand lowered, her hold over the shadows retreating from everyone though each one of them felt the hatred in the living ink. Her hands clenched at her sides, the familiar collar around her throat burning into her skin.

“I should have known Odin would tell you.” Velora turned her head too look at the young King of Asgard, her movements stiff.

Thor grimly nodded remembering the conversation with his father before the events of Ragnarok. The realization of what came with he taking the title of King. The life he now held domain over, the life of his beloved little sister.

“Yes. He told me.”

“Brother?” Loki’s voice quietly floated in the air, confusion on his face at the mysterious fact that Thor knew about his wife but not he himself. Another of Odin’s held fast lies that never failed to bring despair.

“And you decide that now would be the time to command me? Now, when your liar of a brother holds the very thing that calls this realm’s doom?!”

“I had no choice.”

“No choice? No choice, he speaks. You  _know_  of what I speak, Thor. You had a choice.”

“I will not let you bring harm to my brother.”

“Yet you will let him bring doom to this realm?”

Purple magic coiled around Velora in volatile sparks. Sensing the danger she brought with her, Loki teleported behind her placing his large calloused hands upon her shoulders feeding his magic to her. Faint green glowed under his palms seeping into her flesh, goose bumps formed upon her exposed skin at his cool touch. He would not let her fall into being a monster such as he and be locked within the mortals’ prison.

“My love, I believe we need to speak about this matter in private.”

Velora shrugged off his cool hand stepping away from both gods; her silver orbs glowing under her ribbon.

“No. This matter involves all those present. You wish not to express just how you were able to find me all those months. How you are able to use you magic to a point that shouldn’t.”

“Darling, this matter is private between the both of us.” The Asgardian Prince continued to speak in their native tongue, every so often his emerald orbs flicking between her ribbon andthe collar around her neck.

Velora growled, frustration evident in her facial movements, “Even if I wished to speak in private we cannot. Your darling Brother must give me permission to use the Shadows.” Her hand raising quickly pointing to standing King beside them. The frown Thor sported not moving from its place in the least. Sadness at the situation before him brought an ache to him heart.

“Sister…”

“I am not your sister,  _Your Majesty._ ”Venom fell from her voice, great disdain for the new situation evident.

She needed to flee. Get as far away as possible from the duo and leave them to their deaths. She cared not for their lives, they were of no importance to her unlike the freedom she had gained and now was threatened.

_Run…. flee to us…_

Velora stiffened, her body prickling in goosebumps. They called her, yes, back to safety.

“Velora… darling please.”

Loki’s voice broke her from her thoughts. His emerald orbs staring at her in worry at her sudden quietness, clearly something caught her attention enough to remove it from their conversation and the audience around her.

Suddenly the room filled with an immense light, the training’s room overhead light brightening to a point all those had to cover their own eyes. A scream echoed around the room from next to Loki, Velora’s.

She stumbled back before dropping to her knees covering her eyes with the palms of her hands desperately trying to keep the light of her silver orbs. The abrupt flooding of pain blanking her mind momentarily. It’s hurts. It’s hurts. Two words repeating in her mind.

“Sorry, Shadow Queen but we can’t have you trying to kill everyone in here.”

Tony’s voice rang out from the other side of the room while sporting his trademark sunglasses. Loki glared at the billionaire momentarily before dropping to kneel before Velora attempting to shield her from the bright lights above.

“Stark! Are you trying to blind my wife?!”

“Sorry, safety precaution. Saw that light trick you did managed to make her back down a bit.”

A growl bubbled in Loki’s throat, frustrated that he could not take her pain away and the fact a mortal dared to cause her pain. Even with all her ire against him, he was the only one allowed even the privilege of being able to leave markings on her let alone bring her pain as this.

“I’ll… you…. all..”

Mumbles fell from Velora’s mouth, tears leaking from under her ribbon and palms. The shadows casted by their own bodies danced below them, crawling their way up around the two in slow circular movements. Yet, even with the impending darkness fear did not touch his heart at that moment, the small elf’s tears wetting his leather trousers as he gently pulled her head toward his chest. The cool lukewarm touch of the moving ink brought him a familiarity from their younger days. There was no malice in the Shadows against him this time.

“Darling?”

“I’ll make… suffer.”

Her voiced muffled in his chest and yet he knew exactly what she spoke even without their connection present. Tony has marked himself for death in her eyes and every other being in the room.

 


End file.
